Overwatch : Gabriel, The Reaper of the Sea
by Mr. thinker
Summary: After defeating an Airfield Princess, the Admiral was expecting a heavy counter retaliation from the Abyssal Fleet. And so he asked for help from the world council (U.N.), they responded by reviving a fallen Heroes group, 'The Overwatch', and sent one of their mysterious agents to help them. (Will change summary soon).
1. Tortured Devil

Hello everyone! This is my first take on fanfic, about Overwatch and Kancolle game, I haven't played both the game however, I've watch kancolle already and its very cute. For the Overwatch, I'm only interested about its enjoy reading and leave some feed back :)

Disclaimer: I do not own both games and animes

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The mission was very simple, infiltrate the white house, assassinate the president and steal the nuclear codes. The goal was to hijack the Intercontinental Ballistic Nuclear Missile array, and launch a missile into a heavily populated city center.

However, he did not expect them to appear, the Overwatch. The president might've allowed them to guard him, that would mean they were already expecting his and his comrade's attack. He was too naïve, of course they would expect him after he attack one of their museum in Numbani, they would strike him first before he could do anything.

" _Arghhh…"_ A gurgled moan escaped from his lips, his consciousness slowly returned. _Where am…I?_ Slowly he raised his head and then gently opened his eyes. He grunted silently as his eyes squinted from the bright light. Eventually his vision returned to him.

He was inside of a bright room. There're no windows and doors, just plain empty white walls.

"Where am I-?!" he tried to move his hands, however he couldn't. He looked down. Both of his wrists were enclosed by metal strap on the arms of his chair. He tried to move both of his feet, only to find it was the same state as his wrists. He was bound on a metallic chair.

 _What the hell…is this…?_ He found himself wearing nothing except for black pants; his bare chest was exposed however what startled him was that his arms, his chest and his head, were riddled with needles with long thin plastic tubes that extend towards the floor. And flowing inside it was vile color green fluid that seemed to seep underneath his skin.

"Damn…" he finally realized what had happened. He was caught by the Overwatch.

"So you're awake." A woman's voice suddenly echoed throughout the room. The man then gazed and landed his red eyes on his left. A woman, wearing a black hoodie over another blue hoodie, her brown eyes looked straight on him.

He recognized her, he slowly grinned, which masked his confusion. "Ana Amari…nice to see you alive." He said, with greetings, however his tone was sarcastic.

"And it's nice to see you…in a human form at least. Gabriel-"

"My name is not Gabriel! That man was buried in the ruble back then! I am… Reaper." Ana slightly flinch in fear from his thundering shout. She stared, dejectedly, at her once comrade Gabriel Reyes who was now a vengeful terrorist that was hell bent on killing the whole Overwatch.

"Gabriel…" she called but the man only growled at her.

"This isn't you…what happened to you?" Gabriel only growled at her again, his eyes flashed with anger as if he no longer recognized her as his former comrade before.

"I already told you didn't I, back in Egypt." he began, his eyes still locked on Amari. "That man…took my dreams away. The Overwatch had thrown me away, like I was nothing. I did everything I could to earn just a simple acknowledgement, and the whole world only recognized him, not me."

Gabriel gritted his teeth, anger rose from within him. "I want him dead. I want the Overwatch dead. I want everyone dead!" he thundered again.

 _This isn't you, Gabriel._ Ana silently stared down at him, she was disheartened to the former Blackwatch commander and former member of the main strike team of Overwatch.

"Gabriel…it's not true that you were cast away."

"No, you lie." Gabriel closed his eyes, rejecting her words.

"Gabriel just listen to me-"

"I will never!" he fiercely shouted and growled at her. The straps around his limbs, groaned as he lashed out in anger.

"I'll kill you…right here." Then he smiled again at her, wickedly. His eyes became murderous one, making Ana, gulp. "You're trapped with me and I can kill you here right now!" he declared and called one of his abilities to teleport him out of his bond. He concentrated. Then nothing happened.

"What…?" startled at first, he tried again to use his teleportation powers. Then nothing happened.

Ana, realizing what he was doing, let out a sigh of relief and downcast her gaze at him, "it's over for you Gabriel."

The Reaper casted his wide red eyes at her. He didn't understand what she'd said. "What—"

"Mercy, or Dr. Angela, had already discovered how to put your cells back to normal and it was a success." She looked at one of the I.V. needle on his arms, "That green liquid is filled with that formula, you're and forevermore, back from being Gabriel Reyes, a soldier stuck between living and dying…" she paused briefly, "and a friend of Jack Morrison,"

 _No…No…this can't be!_ Panic ran inside him. Gabriel darted his eyes everywhere, scared and lost, it was now him who was experiencing fear, an emotion that he hadn't used for a long time.

"No…no!" he gnashed out on his binds but the metal straps had held him with vice grip.

"We need you Gabriel, the whole world needs you now." Ana pleadingly said to him but the man only snarled at her,

"Liar! I will kill you!" he wildly shouted at her, denying her pleas of peace. Ana observed him more, but then she let out another disappointed sigh.

"I don't want to do this in the hard way…but I'm sorry. Gabriel." Ana looked away from the vengeful eyes of Gabriel and touched the earpiece on her left ear. She gulped down and then with hesitation she muttered.

"Do it."

Gabriel, unsure to who she was talking to, was about to shout when sharp electrical lights zap out of the needles in his body. Together with it, he jerked upward as he felt millions of pain throughout his entire body.

"Gahh!" he screamed in agony, filling the room with his cries. He thrashed in his chair, wildly as the electricity crawled mercilessly beneath his skin, and then it stopped.

Ana watched Gabriel in misery, the man's chest puffed erratically as he labored hard for his breath. Gabriel had never experienced this kind of pain; it was all new to him.

"Agh…" his vision was all blurry, the shock must've caused a disruption on his nerves. He slowly looked up. Ana was still there, but her back was turned to him and she was talking to a newcomer. It was a man wearing a blue and white colored shirt with a number 76 written on it. He had white hair and an advanced looking red-orange visor.

His eyes went wide again in recognition. It was him, the man who stole everything from him.

"Morrison!" his anger quickly erased the pain from earlier as he fought the metal straps again with brute force.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill every last one of you!" he vengefully continued fighting against the straps. Ana and Jack Morrison silently watch his futile act.

"Morrison, even though Angela made this kind of medical procedure…do you approve of this?" Ana asked, worriedly, as the room was filled with nothing but Gabriel's maniacal scream.

The Strike-commander of the Overwatch silently moved and casted his visor at Gabriel, he watched him fought in a futile fight against his bind. Jack Morrison then landed his gaze at Ana and muttered without second thoughts.

"Continue."

Ana gulped down again in nervousness before she reached for her earpiece again and commanded. "Another shock please."

Once again the whole room was refiled with torturous shouts coming from Gabriel. The man struggled in his binds, fighting the electricity that felt like it was slowly eating him, savagely. And while the man was in torment, Jack Morrison silently watch him, the red-orange in his visor glowed terrifyingly at the anguished man.

* * *

1 year later

*BUM!* Gabriel opened his red eyes as he was jostled from his sleep. The cabin rock wildly as he felt the plane swiftly bank sharply to the right and then to the left.

"That dream again…" he groaned in grimace as he looked behind him from his seat. The empty single aisle cabin had greeted him with silence. He was the only passenger of the plane.

"Tch, I really need a drink." He clicked his tongue and heard the door towards the cockpit of the plane opened. He looked in front and saw one of the pilots came out and saluted him.

"Sir, we apologize for the delay. We encountered some Abyssal Fighter Mark III, but our counter measures have defeated them." the pilot reported but Gabriel snorted and look away.

"Just land me in one piece." He replied threateningly making the pilot gulped down.

"Y-Yes sir. Expected arrival at Tanegashima is 30-" Gabriel suddenly cast his red eyes at him, glaringly, making the Pilot winced in fright.

"In 10 minutes sir!" the Pilot quickly ran and closed the door again leaving the Reaper who looked out of his window. The seacoast of Japan greeted him with nice beautiful view, however he wasn't marveled by it.

 _Japan…the country where I'll be exiled. For how I long, I do not know_ he thought plainly and only closed his eyes as the plane slowly descended.

* * *

On top of a seaside cliff, overlooking at a vast ocean, a woman was standing dangerously closed to the edge. Her short white pleated skirt wildly moves together with her long jet-black hair because of the wind. She held her hair with her right hand as she looked behind her, towards a parked jeep.

"So the Concorde plane will land at Tanegashima Military Airport at exactly 10:30 A.M. am I right Mutsu?" her companion, Mutsu, a girl with a short brown hair and similar clothing as hers, look up from the driver sit and smile.

"Exactly 10:30 A.M. Nagato."

"So why's my watch says its already 12 noon?" Nagato cast her red eyes with irritation at the Tanegashima Airport, right across the seaside cliff. She closed her pocket watch forcefully and put it back in her pocket.

"It's because they're late. But its fine," Mutsu calmly said and continued. "Crossing the sea is very difficult, even by the air, because the Abyssals had increased their air force by tenfold."

"Is it because we attack one of their Airfield Princesses last month?" Nagato said as Mutsu replied. "Yes." Mutsu then took out a folder from the compartment and opened it and began to read the contents.

"However the Admiral's work had paid off. United Nations had already recognized our exploits and so they're willing to help us, in defeating the Abyssal Fleet." She flipped many pages as Nagato spoke.

"And in response to that, they'd reformed a long-forgotten heroic group called 'Overwatch'. The Overwatch, responding to our request, then sent one of the best agents to help us hmm." She wondered first and then asked Mutsu again.

"By the way isn't Overwatch a mercenary organization?"

"No, Nagato-nee. Overwatch is a non-profit organization that helped the world against the Omnic crisis. They were disbanded for a while but then they were officially recalled by the U.N. government." Mutsu explained.

"They did that because they'd finally witnessed how dangerous the Abyssals are." She turned to Nagato and continued. "The U.N. kept the existence of the Abyssals a secret because they appeared during the First Omnic Crisis. Preventing a useless panic, they tried to contain them at the Marianas islands."

"But the containment eventually failed. I'm glad however that it was already peace time when that happened." Mutsu smiled gladly at Nagato, seeing her fuming mad state was too cute for her.

"So whom did they sent?" Nagato approached her and looked over the file and onto the photo attached to it. It was a man with brown complexion, probably a Mexican or Caucasian, and a black hair. He looked very tough, Nagato only stared with awe.

"Why his eyes are closed?" she asked but Mutsu only shrugged. "His name is Gabriel Reyes, former commander of Blackwatch, a covert group of the Overwatch. Recalled for action." Mutsu dictated as she flipped the file again.

"His rigging is amazing." She exclaimed as she looked over the file on their newcomer. "He isn't a warship spirit, what is his rigging from?"

"It was a Zumwalt-class Destroyer (DD (X) 2016). The latest and probably the strongest destroyer in history of mankind,"

* * *

 **Naval District**

"Oh. It's still marvelous as ever," Fubuki happily stood on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea. The sunset light reflected wonderfully in her eyes, making her heart jumped with joy.

"Fubuki-san you-shouldn't -run like that…-"trailing behind her, exhausted from chasing her and carrying a picnic basket, with tired legs was a girl with white and green skirt uniform. She wiped off bids of sweat on her short maroon hair.

"It's a good thing that we're leaving in peace for a while-poi!" another girl with black uniform appeared behind the tired girl. Her red eyes sparkle with delight, seeing the beautiful sunset, as her pink hair moved gently to the wind.

"Fubuki-san, Yuudachi, let's start eating this cakes from Mamiya's."

"Ok then, Mutsuki," Mutsuki and the other three had laid out a wide cover. The three of them sat down and told a lot of stories which made them giggle and laughed with merry, until they eventually landed on new rumors that were circulating around the base.

"I heard we've an exchange student-poi." Yuudachi said while she ate a cake.

"I also heard that one too, and someone said that it was a special- type destroyer too." Fubuki added while fixing her black hair.

"Hmm…" Mutsuki hung her head, in thought, "but I also heard that the exchange student was a _man_." The two girls exclaimed in shock. A man in the 'Fleet Girls' was very impossible.

"Eh? Man ship-poi?" Yuudachi wondered."

"That's kinda impossible," Fubuki then dismissed but Mutsuki continued. "Well the United Nations had seen our exploits so they send their best men, or is it Kanmusu man, to help us against the Abyssal Fleet." Mutsuki said as Fubuki hung her head too and wondered.

 _A man? What would he look like then_ "Well if it is, then I wish he's kind and gentle person." Fubuki wished hopefully and smiled with delight as she ate another cake. Little that the three girls know, right above their heads, a sleek aircraft had passed the Naval District.

And as the plane passes, Gabriel Reyes looked out and cast his red eyes at the Naval district. _So that's where will I live from now on. Hmm?_ He wondered as he formed a wicked smile.

* * *

Nagato and Mutsu stood on the end of the tarmac, unaverred from the loud sound coming from the plane in front of them. The plane had finished taxiing at the runway. They watched as a couple of men pushed a flight stairs as the plane's door opened.

Their eyes didn't leave the aircraft, then eventually they saw a person emerge. It was a man wearing a black cloak with a hood covering his head.

 _That must be him…_ Nagato and Mutsu concluded each other for the man felt different than the others in the tarmac.

The man approached them both after he turned his head towards them. The two girls looked at him from head to toe. He was wearing a metallic boots, black pants and shirt, he was all black and his physique was strikingly huge and, just like in the photograph, tough.

"You must be 'the 'gift' from the Overwatch', I presume." Nagato began as she and Mutsu saluted the man, receiving a salute in return.

"Indeed, I am. Gabriel Reyes of Overwatch and Zumwalt of the Zumwalt-class destroyers," Gabriel said plainly, his eyes remained close making Mutsu wondered and asked.

"May I ask…Reyes-shan, why are your eyes closed?" Gabriel shifted his head to her and then opened and revealed his red retina with black sclera eyes. The girls where startled. The man's eyes were demonic and frightening.

 _This is what the Overwatch had sent us?_ Nagato doubtfully stared at Gabriel.

 _No wonder why he chose to keep them closed_ Mutsu swallowed in nervousness as the man stared at them both.

"W-well then," Nagato cleared her throat, regaining her composure, "shall we go, Reyes-shan?" Gabriel only nodded and then three of them silently walked away from the Tarmac.

* * *

 **Dock – Bathhouse**

"Good work everyone, another successful expedition has ended for us DesDiv6 (Destroyer Division 6)!" A purple haired and eyes said gladly as she clapped her hand in the middle of a large bath tub. Celebrating with her are her other three group members.

"Khorosho, Akatsuki." a girl with a bleached hair and eyes said to their leader, Akatsuki. "Say Inazuma, Ikazuchi, we did well right?" she asked merrily as the other two looked at each other and nodded together.

"Of course, we retrieved a lot of Bauxite," the reddish-brown hair and eyes, Ikazuchi dictated proudly as the other one with brownish hair and eyes, Inazuma, added "and also opened up a lot of sea channels, nanodesu~," with a smile.

The four girls then continued chatting about their successful mission until their topic had shifted to the rumors that they'd heard around the base's personnel.

"Say guys, have your heard the rumor, about a new ship from another country?" Akatsuki asked first as Ikazuchi butted in.

"I've heard about that, apparently its foreign ship, like Iowa and Bismarck."

"Da," Hibiki only commented, her bleached eyes stared at the hot water around her.

"Not only that though," Inazuma interjected, "I heard it was a _man-nanodesu?"_ the other two girls made a resounding geh, shocked that the new person was a man.

"I heard only from Yamato- _sama_ but I'm not kinda sure." Inazuma said, unsure to the rumors as she looked above and wonder.

"Well if that is then it settles then." Akatsuki suddenly stood up, her eyes sparkled in excitement as she called everyone.

"Everyone, right after this bath, we'll study again the principles on how to become a 'elephant ladies'!" silence loomed for a moment inside the bathroom as the rest of the Destroyer Division 6 looked at each other and sighed.

"Akatsuki- _san…_ it's 'elegant' not 'elephant'." Akatsuki, realizing her mistake, slowly slid herself down on the bath, sinking half of her face which was brimming bright red from embarrassment.

* * *

"Here it is, the Naval Base." Mutsu said cheerfully, welcoming the soldier in black. Gabriel look to his right then upward and then downward and stared observantly. The three of them were in front of a high-class and seaside hotel. There wasn't even a sign or a symbol that pertains into naval unit.

"It's only a front though, to avoid confrontation from the third human party." Nagato explained as he only nodded without care.

Gabriel silently followed the two as the three of them entered into a spacious, yet grand, lobby of the hotel.

"Nagato- _san,_ Mutsu- _san_ , welcome back."

"Ah, Yamato- _san._ " Gabriel look in front as the three of them stop. A girl with a long ponytailed brown hair stood and greeted Nagato and Mutsu. She was wearing a whit sleeveless shirt and short red skirt, and a weird headgear in her head that resembles the radar of the biggest WW2 battleship Yamato.

 _Yamato…? Yamato Battleship?_ Gabriel stared at her, observing her weird attire until the girl shifted her gaze to him.

"Oh, is he our lovely visitor." Yamato moved her brown eyes at Gabriel whose eyes were closed again.

"Um, by the way, may I ask though…why is your eyes closed?" she asked in a curious manner as Gabriel immediately opened and revealed his unusual red eyes.

Yamato stared at him, unlike the other two's reaction, she looked straight to him and slowly her face reddened. _Oh its beautiful… ._ she quickly move away, hiding her red eyes.

 _Weird…_ Gabriel only looked away, in an irate manner. "W-well then shall we go? We have to descend to the basement level so we could official enter the Naval district.

The four of them only nodded and silently walked, the air around them had become awkward.

* * *

 **Naval Pier**

"Say, say, have you heard we have a new ship in town?" a twin pigtail brown haired girl said as she sat comfortably at the edge of the pier, her black skirt blew lightly together with her pink uniform.

"I also heard too Sendai- _nee_. Since we attack an Airfield Princess last month, the admiral is expecting a heavy counter attack from the enemy." A girl with long brown hair and with similar uniform like her, stood beside her and timidly fixed her hair against the wind.

"And so, United Nation's Overwatch Org had decided to help us by sending one of their best soldiers." She added while she marvels the sunset on the horizon.

"Eh? The whole world had seen our exploits?" an excited girl with twin bun hair and similar uniform as them appeared beside her and jumped gleefully, "then that means, they'd seen me! Naka- _chan!"_ she then made an elegant, revealing pose, like that of a pop idol.

"Oh, Sendai- _nee!_ Jintsuu- _nee_! It's time for me to take on the world!" Naka then made several more pose to no one making her other two sister ships, sighed in reject.

"They'd seen _us,_ Naka-chan, not you." Jintsuu, fixed her long brown hair, dictated making Sendai chuckled. "Doesn't matter, if the person likes night battle, then she'll be my friend!" Sendai declared however unbeknownst to the three Sendai-light cruiser girl ships, Gabriel had already were passing through in front of the pier.

The man stared at them with judging eyes, as if they were nothing compared to him.

* * *

 _So this is the Naval District hmm_ Gabriel inspected the buildings while he and the others were walking, earlier. The four of them stopped in front of a large building that has a serious design on it. It must be the main Headquarters.

"This is the main headquarters where we plan our attacks and operations." Nagato explained as Mutsu added more information.

"It's also where our leader, the Admiral, lives. Now then let's meet him shall we?" she asked invitingly as the four of them strode passed the threshold. Nagato was about to open the door when it suddenly burst open and a girl with long black hair and white sailor uniform and blue skirts had collided with Nagato's chest.

"Oh sorry, Nagato-san" she fixed her glasses and bowed apologetically at her superior.

"Ooyodo? What's wrong, you seem to be panicking." Nagato asked as the girl quickly saluted and then she reported.

"Our sea plan tenders, Chiyoda and Chitose, had detected a large enemy horde, approaching our Naval base fast." Nagato and Mutsu exchange startled looks before Nagato quickly asked.

"How many enemies?"

"Our over-the-horizon Sonar and Radar had detected a, possibly, hundreds of Destroyer's Ha and Ro-class and 50 I-class elite Destroyers and three Wo-class light cruisers."

 _That many!?_ Nagato and Mutsu clicked their tongues and looked at each other. An armada of Abyssal Fleet was coming towards them, and they hadn't fully prepared the whole fleet.

"Nagato, Mutsu, I'm going to lead the defense." Yamato said with determination as the two nodded.

"Mutsu, go and sound the alarm, tell everyone to prepare for defense. Ooyodo, call back the sea plane tenders, we'll need their eyes for this." Mutsu and Ooyodo saluted and ran to their duties. Yamato immediately left to prepare for herself for the battle.

"That leaves with-" Nagato thought for a moment but then she heard a cold voice to her left.

"Nagato, may I sortie out?" she turned around and met the stoic face of Gabriel who seemed to left from their discussion.

 _How well this guy in this battle? Will he be good? Doesn't matter!_ Nagato erased her doubt and immediately commanded Gabriel.

"Gabriel Reyes, you may sortie out, your Zumwalt Rigging is already prepared. Now prepare yourself." Nagato plainly said but she was startled after she saw Gabriel's plain stoic face, slowly etch a grin, which exposing his sharp teeth that matches menacingly with his red eyes.

"Thank you…Secretary Ship Nagato." _At last…something good is happening now._ Gabriel was bored all throughout the day, ever since his arrival. And now that something was happening, his boredom was slowly replaced by excitement and emerging from within him, a long forgotten lust for blood had begun to take control over him.

 _This man…_ Nagato nervously stared at his grim smile. Her doubts about him had returned.

* * *

Here it is! Leave some reviews please! :)

Beta-reade by : PixelDemise (Thank you again!)


	2. The Reaper's Debut

Chapter 1

* * *

 **Launching Dock -**

The alarm blared like there's no tomorrow inside the launching dock, which was jam pack with most of the 'Fleet Girls'. They all have mixed emotions and expressions plastered on their face, however all of them are tense and perk up.

"I can't believe it, it was all normal earlier and now this…?" Mutsuki said, uneasy with the sudden raid of the Abyssal.

"Don't worry we can get through this, like we always do right?" Fubuki encouragingly grab on to Mutsuki's clasped hands. "Poi!" Yuudachi, seeing Mutsuki's worried face, immediately joined and beam her smile at the three.

"No matter what happens, we'll protect our home!" The three then threw their hands into the air, raising their spirits for the battle.

"Well, well, nice to see all of the special destroyers high spirited." Fubuki turned around and saw a girl long brown hair and brown eyes, with a chest plate over her red and white archery clothes, she was holding a long bow and a miniature flight deck around her waist with a single katakana letter.

"Akagi-senpai!"

"Fubuki-san, let's do our best today."

Fubuki nodded energetically with a blushing face. A woman then appeared beside Akagi with ponytail brown hair. She also has chest armor over her white and blue clothes, her brown eyes casted at Fubuki and smile.

"Let's all be careful out there, though they may be a piece of cake." Kaga said with ease. Just then the speaker above them creek and the voice of the Secretary Ship Nagato rang out throughout the launching dock.

"Everyone ready up your riggings and ears, because I will not repeat this. The Abyssal Fleet will most likely split their forces into two, because the main access entry of our base is only the north side and the south side." Nagato paused as everyone listened attentively.

"Now then for groupings: Group A will be composed of: Kitakami, Ooichi, Shimakaze, Kuma, Tama. Group B will have: Fubuki, Yuudachi, Mutsuki, Kaga, Akagi, Zuikaku and Shoukoku, and Yamato. Both of groups will defend the North Gate, which will be the expected entry point of the enemy."

Nagato paused again and then finally added. "Group C will have: The entirety of Kongou Fast Battleships and the Sendai Light Cruisers alongside with Group D: the DesDiv6, Soryuu and Hiryuu. Both groups will protect the South Gate. As for the rest who're not called you'll be the ,backline, the safety of this base is our priority, now protect our home, and remember!" Nagato tap her fingers on the table before she added her final words. "Arrogance is forbidden."

And with that the message had ended and the whole front guard of the Fleet Girls stationed themselves on the freight elevator, seconds later the elevator began to descend to the lower part. Fubuki looked down and swallowed hard in nervousness.

"Don't worry Fubuki, let's do our best-poi!" Yuudachi encourage her friend, snapping her out from fear. "Indeed, let's protect our base!" Mutsuki said with boost, making her smile even more.

"Fubuki, let's go now." Yamato, inspiringly smiled at her, moved closer to her and she merrily nodded. Now she felt truly prepared, as she felt the power of friendship flowing through her.

* * *

 **Control Room – 30 minutes later**

"Reports from Shoukaku, total head count of I-class had increased by 20, total head count is at 60!" Ooyodo reported as Nagato gritted her teeth in anger. _They didn't bring a forward assault fleet…it's an Armada!_ She cursed mentally as she looked down on the Naval District's map.

"Your brought all of the carriers on the north side, and all of the fast BB's to the South, looks like it's a bit imbalance, don't you think?" Mutsu reminded as Nagato replied, bluntly, "because I expected them to enter the southern gate. If they still know our coding then they will immediately know what will be our expected formation."

The situation was worse, she didn't expect the enemy to a whole fleet to attack the base. _Is there anything I can do…? Why do I feel like I am missing someone-_ "

"Secretary Ship Nagato, I'm ready." A cold voice made them both turn. Gabriel Reyes stood by the door way, wearing a new black cloak covering him, a heavy set of Kevlar armor suit over his black T-shirt shone brightly in their eyes. He was also wearing a gold-colored gauntlet and black gloves with Talon-like blades as its fingers. He really looked like a soldier.

"Sorry for the delay on prepping your rigging, a mistake had been made-"

"No need to apologize, Mutsu, now where will I launch?" Irritated, Gabriel asked as Mutsu replied.

"Follow me then."

* * *

 **Launching Dock**

The launching dock was silent as both of them entered. The two of them quickly stood on a freight elevator which then began to descend slowly. _Is this shit really working?_ Gabriel grumbled, impatiently.

"The Launching dock is on the lower level." Gabriel ignored Mutsu. He took out a small box and pressed a button on it, the box popped out a white mask which he quickly wore on his face.

"—in order for you to launch-hey wait!" _I had enough with this shit_ Mutsu was cut off when Gabriel jumped out of the moving elevator and slid down the side of the shaft. He landed on the floor and looked around.

There were five platforms in front of him and he quickly choose the middle one.

"Gabriel Reyes of Zumwalt of the Zumwalt-class destroyer, ready to launch!" he jumped onto the middle platform moving it down with his own weight. Immediately the waters of the launching dock became blue but suddenly zap violently, startling Mutsu.

 _What on earth?_ Mutsu watch as the color change abruptly into blood red as four cranes came out underneath the platform. Gabriel watch as the first pair attached him with a miniature rudder on both of his metallic boots, and then the second pair slowly attached a pair of large v shape hull with 20 segmented square shapes on its surface.

"VLS MK 57 modules attached, propeller all green," Gabriel checked as his masks showed all of his modules coming to life. Another pair of cranes appeared again, and attached a pair of square shape flight deck on both of his forearm's armor.

"Flight deck all green, ready to sortie out!" Gabriel commanded as the platform then slanted downward and immediately his propellers work.

"Whoa…shit!" _getting a hang on this_ he cursed while he propelled out of the platform and struggled. "Don't you dare forget your 2 weeks training with that monkey!" Gabriel cussed to himself. Just then a pair of huge chains sprouted on both of his sides, it then began to pull something underneath him.

 _That must be my hull_ he glanced behind him. The pair of chains was dragging a tumblehome design hull with a pair of upside down triangular shaped hull.

"Ah of course my hull and-ack!" the hull then eventually hit his back, pushing more. The Tumblehome hull then quickly attached to him as straps appeared over his chests. The other hulls then followed, it attached itself painfully on Gabriel's shoulder, making the man grunt.

"Electron Laser armament good, Tumblehome operational," a devilish grin spread on his face. _Ready or not Abyssal Fleet_ Gabriel then bended his knees, his engines roared and eventually launched himself out.

"VLS modules, and then Electron Laser Cannons…" Mutsu wondered and gulped down. "He's strong, this man is."

* * *

 **North Gate**

"Don't falter your attacks!" Yamato commanded as her 46 cm cannons boomed. It exploded on the sea far from her, destroying 10 of the enemies.

Fubuki, Yuudachi, and Mutsuki, were huddled together. Above them the sky was dark and filled with Abyssal Fighters MK III. All of it was attacking them.

"So many-poi!"

"Fubuki! Let's increase our firing rate!"

"Yes Mutsuki-chan!"

The three struggled and as they continue firing, the destroyer Shimakaze, a girl with blonder hair and sailor-collar and very short blue skirt with stripe thigh highs, glanced at the enemy and stick her tongue out.

"You're not gonna catch me!" she said teasingly as her three twin mounted turrets Renshousou-chan, familiars catch up with her.

She then stop and bended her body and ejected her four 61 cm torpedoes. It then exploded on three I-class destroyers. "Renshousou-chans!" she shouted as her animated turrets began to bombard the stricken destroyers.

"Uwa-! All defeated-" she celebrated but it was short as 6 new I-class destroyers emerged. "Ugh! Can't you all take a break!"

* * *

"We'll handle that one Shimakaze." A pair of girls said as they both brushed past her. The leading ship pointed her 4 torpedoes and launched it, while the other girl, following behind her, also did the same.

"Kitakami-san, let's protect our lovely home!" the brown haired girl said to the black with braided hair who answered her. "Yes as long as I'm with you Ooichi, we're both invincible."

 _Kyaa! Kitakami-san praised me, this is the best day of my life!_ Ooichi blushed wildly as she opened fire at the enemy.

* * *

 _So those are Abyssals hmm_ Gabriel wondered as he thrust himself on the water surface. "Hmph Death walks among you…Abyssals." He then quickly stop dead on the water and faced the enemy.

"Total head count, 100 I-, or is it Ie-, class destroyers. Main Armament!" he commanded as his main armament on his shoulder pads move and pointed their tip on the enemy. It then split horizontally, revealing its hollow interior which then began to zap viciously of red electricity.

"Magitek with that monkey's invention, so powerful…" he felt the power of his main armament, clawing through his skin and after its lights increase, and then he fired without checking his whole surrounding.

* * *

Kaga was busy shooting her arrows onto the sky, providing artillery support together with Akagi. Sweat was pouring in her face as she heave for breath, the battle was too intense for her.

"Akagi let's move forward-" suddenly her senses had detected something behind her and she immediately jumped towards Akagi, pushing her down.

"Eh? Kaga-"

"Watch out!" Kaga shouted as she duck and avoided a pair of red laser beam which almost graze her back.

"What on eart-?" Akagi was startled as she saw a pair of red beams began to destroy the first line of I-class destroyers, explosion field the horizon and her eyes. _What was that…?_ She trailed the line of fire and landed her eyes onto a figure clothed in black clothes.

"Who are-" before she could ask, the figure then move away, in a rapid speed.

* * *

"Eh?" Fubuki stared in awe as she slowly stood up from the water. The enemy around her and friend were on fire and dying. "Fubuki-chan…what on earth happened?" Mutsuki asked, dazedly as Yuudachi made the same question.

Suddenly a figure brushed passed them, she only caught a quick glimpse, but all she saw was a fluttering dark cloak.

"What the hell, that almost hurt us!" Kitakami-exclaimed.

"Ah Fubuki, where are you going?" Mutsuki called as Fubuki dashed away, _who's that? Could it be the new ship?_ curiosity sparks inside her as she chased the man.

* * *

"I-class looked like whales and have red eyes, Ro-class had two eyes but blue green, Ha-class has single eye…" Gabriel looked to his left and saw the whale-like creatures with grotesque features, true to their names, the Abyssals looks menacing.

"Heh, bunch of weaklings." He stopped on the water again and this time spread both of his arms in the air. "VLS modules, load all 80 cells, Tomahawk missiles!" the armor attached on his thighs quickly opened its modules, suddenly a barrage of small miniature tomahawk missiles flew out towards his target.

The Ro and Ha-class destroyer looked up and squeal in fright as the missiles bombarded their line. One by one, each one exploded into a red inferno, bathing the sea with red-orange glow.

"Main armament, ready!" Gabriel commanded and his main armament charged and fired its unholy red-beam, the beam then travelled to the left as he forcefully glided to the left, destroying the remaining destroyers.

"Ok…that's 100 in total, keh." He smiled wildly, his heart thump fiercely in his chest. "Now then…for the bigger prey," he searched his red eyes everywhere until his red eyes, caught three figures standing on the horizon, the Wo-class fleet carriers.

"Heh, the Wo-class carrier eh…" he smirked and then quickly charge towards them.

* * *

Watching from afar, the three Wo-class fleet carriers stared with wide eyes, in horror. The armada has just been reduced to the three of them. One of them, the Wo-class on the right with red eyes, looked in front and widened her view.

She saw someone coming towards them and it was a black figure.

"Hey there ladies!" The red eyed Wo-class gritted her teeth as her large bulbous helmet on her head opened up and ejected 10 Abyssal Mk II fighters.

Gabriel watched as the fighters swarm and dive towards him. "Now then…shot guns!" the sides of the tumblehome hull behind him opened up and pushed out a pair of black shotguns. Gabriel then jumped and spun in midair and grab both of his beloved shotguns.

"Hello my dear friends…" he said as he pointed it both to the sky and fired. Two bullets flew towards the Abyssal swarm however the bullets suddenly exploded and let out a blinding red electric light, destroying them all.

 _Tesla bullets…hmph, not bad monkey_ Gabriel then looked straight towards the Wo-class. Their eyes were wide in shock.

"What are you looking at?" _Bunch bikini alien putas_ he cursed as the red-eyed Wo –class, together with the other gold-eyed and the third one, a blue-eyed one, ejected a horde of Abyssal Fighters Mk III.

The horde then dive towards him and began to bombard him with heavy fire. Gabriel then swiftly moves to the right and then jumped and speedily curves to the left, avoiding every bullet.

He then fired his right shotgun to the sky, releasing a burst of red electricity and killing dozens of the fighters, then fired his left and destroyed another horde.

The Wo-classes were gritting their teeth; anger and frustration were raging in their eyes. Their large bulbous head then opened and continue to eject more Abyssal fighters.

"Heh , was that all you got!?" Gabriel taunted as he pointed both of his shotguns in the air and then rapidly fire a torrent of red bullets onto the new horde. The new horde was blown into smithereens, leaving nothing but dumbstruck on the faces of the Wo-class carriers.

"Now then…" he pointed his red eyes at the three, "which of you want's to die first?"

* * *

The red eyed Wo-class let out an unholy screech and charged towards him. _You first_ Gabriel grinned as his body suddenly became transparent, making the red-eyed Wo-class stumble in her feet after she passed through him.

She tried to look at her back but Gabriel, already materialized, fired both of his shotguns at the back of her head. Her head completely disappeared, her blue-colored blood sprayed onto Gabriel's face.

Gabriel chuckled as he turned around only to get hit by the gold-eyed Wo-class's cane, removing his mask. Gabriel stared down with his red eyes, shocking the gold-eyed alien.

"Seen a ghost?" he chuckled as he disappeared and reappeared behind her and fired both of his shotguns on the back of her head, obliterating her life.

* * *

"And now for the last one." He then slowly hovered his eyes at the last one Wo-class. The blue-eyed took a step back and then quickly turned and ran in retreat.

"Where you think you're going, bitch?" Gabriel however reappeared in front of her, making her trip and fall. Gabriel then caught her by her neck and quickly raised her into the air.

"Heh, the first time I saw you, I thought you're all a joke." Gabriel began as the blue-eyed Wo-class carrier feebly resisted his vice-like grip. Slowly she looked straight into him, a single tear poured out of her eyes, which make the Reaper laugh.

"Why are you crying? You're an alien for god sake, you've no life." He shoved forcefully his right shotgun on her opened mouth. His main armament whirled to life and pointed at her face.

And with a devilish grin, Gabriel said. "Death walks among you, Abyssals," and fired his shot gun together with his main armament.

* * *

Gabriel stared down at the burning carcass of the last Wo-fleet carrier. His face was still, his eyes were cold. Slowly, however, a grin spread in his face and then he let out a maniacal laugh.

"Oh, I feel alive!" he screamed, evilly onto the night sky which then began to produce rain. Rain poured down upon him, but his maniacal laughter never ceased.

"Oh, even though I hate to say this. Thank you Morrison, for setting me free! I'll overshadow you soon. I'll finish all of them, for the sake of mankind!" _And when that happens, the whole world will flock onto me and not to you and your precious Overwatch!_ He continued laughing demonically until his ears picked up something.

He turned to his side and saw a small girl with a white uniform and black pony tailed hair.

* * *

"I saw you…what ship are you…" Fubuki looked straight to him.

Fubuki stared at the man with fear creeping inside her. _Those eyes…_ she gulped down as the man then move slowly towards her.

Fubuki then noticed a trail of blood, dripping down on his forehead. "You're injured, let me get some-"

"Shut up." Fubuki was confused but before she could react, the man yanked her by her neck tie, she shortly yelp but it was cut when the man planted his lips on her lips.

 _Wha—what's this-!_ Fubuki was panicking as the man kissed her lips, she tried to push him but he was too big. _His lips…its so soft…_ she squirmed but she felt weak as her energy began to drain away.

Then the man pushed her away and wipe of something in his lips. "Thanks for the meal," he said as he moved away, leaving Fubuki in a dazed and weak state.

Gabriel glance at her from his left shoulder. _At least her energy is suffice to cure me-"_

"What the hell did you do?!" he paused his walk and landed his eyes at Nagato who had witnessed everything.

"Ah that? That's how I replenish my health, by sucking the energy of someone's soul." Nagato was purely shock from him. The man was definitely a monster to her.

"By the way…when can I meet your Admiral?" he landed his gaze again to her, a demonic grin plastered on his face.

Nagato doubtfully observed him for a bit but then she clicked her tongue and hesitantly, said. "Please follow me…"

Gabriel silently strode into a large spacious quarters of the Admiral. The battle has just been finish. His cloak was wet and his face was still smeared by Abyssal blood.

The Admiral however calmly looked at him as he spoke with deep hellish voice. "Gabriel Reyes of Overwatch and Zumwalt of the Zumwalt-class destroyers…reporting for duty…Admiral."

Thunder then struck fiercely outside the window, lighting and showing his frightening features for a bit. The Admiral, however, calmly talk to him.

* * *

The Admiral calmly sat on a metallic chair, a hot soothing tea was in front of him. Nagato stood right beside him and cleared her throat.

"This is the first time that we would meet the Strike-Commander of the Overwatch." She said as she looked everywhere. The meeting place was a large gazebo with 12 blue-colored columns encircling them, outside however was nothing but a wide-endless white plain.

 _This is the virtual reality 'Joint Tactical Network', made by the United Nations and the Overwatch. It's a virtual space where we could pass information without hindrance hmm…_ Nagato observed with awe.

"Sorry to tell you but JTN is still not yet finished." Nagato and the Admiral looked in front. Across from them, wearing a blue coat and a heavy blue trench coat over his armor was the strike commander.

Jack Morrison bared his red-orange visor at the two before he greet them. "Good evening Admiral, Secretary Ship Nagato. It's a pleasure to meet you all at last."

"We are, too, glad that we had finally came face to face with the Strike-commander of the Overwatch." Nagato said as the Admiral nodded.

"I heard your base was attack 1 hour ago." Jack poured himself a cup of tea in front of him. He tapped the lower portion of his visor which made a loud whist and opened, revealing his mouth.

The Admiral nodded as Nagato explained. "Indeed, however we successfully thwarted it. Of course, sir Gabriel Reyes had helped us too, tremendously in fact."

 _Tremendous hmm…_ Jack thought as he sip on his tea. Silence loomed over them for a while but then Nagato asked him.

"Sir, may I ask something?"

"Yes?" Nagato paused for a moment, "Who is Gabriel Reyes and why is he so powerful…and why is he like that?"

The questions maybe vague but Nagato saw a smirk building up on Jack's face. "Long time ago he was my best friend, however he betrayed me and the Overwatch for some petty reasons." His voice was peaceful yet somehow fierce, like that of a true commander.

"He became a terrorist however after we caught him, we endlessly and mercilessly torture him." Nagato darted her eyes to him, shocked. But the man only continued.

"And the torture was successful, he's now back to 'normal'…however it seemed our torture had some side effect." _And that side effect involves having someone's soul almost stolen_ Nagato thought but she didn't speak.

The Admiral however asked something, and then slowly Jack Morrison's smile faded away.

"Forgive? Why would I do such a thing? Gabriel Reyes is already dead, that man with you is only an 'experiment' that I and the Overwatch had produced. He's known as the Reaper, and he's nothing but a weapon, just like your…'Fleet Girls'."

Nagato was about to disagree however the Admiral held her hand, softly. The Admiral then asked a question again to Jack Morrison.

"No, Admiral, I am not worried even one bit. Gabriel Reyes was a destroyer-class ship, which can easily be replaced by something even far stronger ship than him." he took a sip of his tea and then finally added. "I don't care…if he was decommissioned. We'll send another one to replace him." he stood up and towered over the Admiral and smiled.

"I believe our conversation ends here."

* * *

Jack Morrison calmly breathed in the Pacific air from his balcony of his office. The Overwatch newest watchpoint: The San Francisco Watchpoint, overlooks the San Francisco bay and the Golden Gate Bridge.

He was calm at then but he turned his head to his right, looking over his right shoulder. Ana has just arrived and stood beside him.

"How was the Admiral?"

"He's fine, and he's taking good care of him." Ana glanced at him with her right eye, doubtfully.

"I hope as a human being, not one of his _'Kenpie Collection'._ "

"It's _Kantai Collection_ ," Ana blushed to her mistake while saying "I know that" and turned away from him.

"By the way, Winston was still looking at the server of the JTN." Jack then glance to her and then behind him, towards the doors of his office. There were two guards standing beside it and looking at them. Their uniform shows a symbol of a dove carrying the world on its back, a symbol of UN and not that of Overwatch.

"He ask for more time." Ana finished as Jack closed his eyes under his mask. "I'm giving him more." Ana then left, bearing his words.

* * *

Beta-read by PixelDemise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch and Kancolle!

Here it is guys, latest chapter! Thank you for liking my fanfic!


	3. Operation Formosa! (Part 1)

Chapter 2

* * *

Gabriel couldn't breathe, his lungs burned agonizingly. His vision was all blur and dark, his eyes fiercely burn. He weakly move but his wrists and ankles were tied firmly, he was dying.

 _How many years…was it…?_ He raised his head and let out a muffled harrowing scream, _How many years…after they've captured me…?_ He thought in distress. Suddenly he felt his chair move upward. Gabriel struggled lightly and then suddenly there was air.

*Cough…*Cough!* "Augh…" his lungs felt like they were being torn apart as he let out several painful cough. "Please…just—stop…" Gabriel slowly muttered with aching voice.

"Sir…we will only stop if you would at least try to cooperate with us." A voice of a man echoed throughout his ears, he slowly shifted his almost dead red eyes to his left.

A brown haired man with red poncho and brown distressed pants was standing far from his left. His brown eyes looked at him, direly. Gabriel lightly trembled as he recognized the man.

"Jesse…?" the man shifted his gaze away from him. "Hello Sir Gabriel, it's been a while." His tone was calm but downcast.

"So…are you going to cooperate now … Or are we going to have to continue…?" he asked as he shifted his eyes back to Gabriel, this time it was serious.

 _Please…just…stop…_ "Je-sse…please-no-more…" Gabriel weakly pleaded, he had enough and he couldn't take it anymore. Jesse McCree stared at him, pity was filling his eyes but he shook his head, returning his serious gaze at his former Commander of Blackwatch again.

"Are you going to or not?" he asked again but Gabriel answered. "No…but please-"

"Another shock." Jesse turned away and then the whole room screamed as Gabriel let out an unholy howl. Gabriel struggled; the pain was thrice more than before. His body jerked upward as he felt the electricity, tearing out his muscles and organs. And then it stopped again.

"Augh!" Gabriel growled and then vomited onto the floor. Disgusting green fluid spilled out, bathing his black pants and himself.

 _No more…no more…_ Gabriel silently beg, desperately. He darted at Jesse who was looking down with him with sad, disappointed eyes.

"You're like my father Sir Gabriel…I hope you understand why we were doing this to you…you're needed now. Why did you do it anyway…?" Jesse asked tediously as Gabriel slowed his breath.

"My dream…you know it. I've said to you-many times before." Gabriel dimly explained as Jesse let out a sigh of frustration.

"I never thought that was the reason…" he cast his eyes again at him with bitterness. "Then was keeping the world peaceful enough? It looks like it wasn't. Corruption has already seeped into you Sir."

McCree took out a small box from his pocket and held it tightly on his metallic left hand, he opened it and took out something. Gabriel slowly shifted his gaze at the thing that McCree was holding between his fingers and gasped in terror. It was a colored black centipede; it was wiggling wildly on Jesse's fingertips.

"Sir, this is a synthetic centipede that Mercy had made, she loaded it with chemical compounds that improved emotional responses and intelligence as well as another chemical…a truth serum." Jesse held it now with his right hand, he moved behind Gabriel who began to squirm wildly in his chair.

Gabriel moved his head away from the dreadful insect. "No…Jesse…please no!" but McCree suddenly yanked his head to the left with his metallic left hand.

"There's a nerve here, inside your right ear…that was connected to your amygdala," McCree struggled as Gabriel tried to fight back; he looked down with weary and sorrow, "Sir…please remember, this is for your own good." And then slowly McCree slid the synthetic centipede inside Gabriel's right ear.

"Gah!" Gabriel screamed in horror, the insect wriggled and bit the inside of his right ear. "Take it off! Take it off!" he cried in pain and terror, tears flowed out from his eyes while he thrashed around on his chair. McCree closed his eyes, a single tear drop from his right eye as he painfully listened to his commander's tormented howl.

"Is it over yet." A cold voice made McCree turned around. He saluted to the strike commander after wiping his tears away. "Sir, it has only just begun," Jack then raised a small box to him and then bared his red orange visor to him.

"Would you kindly put this to his left ear, then, McCree?" Jack asked coldly as Gabriel's screams filled the room even more.

* * *

"Augh!" Gabriel jumped out form his slumber. _That dream again…damn it!_ He cursed as he stood up from his bed and moved over to the bathroom. He looked at himself by the mirror and clicked his tongue.

"It's over…Gabriel…damn it, get over it!" he cursed himself while he held his left ear. _Its…gone…it's all gone…it's over._ "You'll be stronger than him…" Gabriel growled at his own reflection before suddenly moving away, and prepared himself for the day.

Gabriel, with his black jogging pants and sweatshirt, stood in front of a track and field. He saw some Fleet Girls running and working out.

"Tch…" he clicked his tongue, dismayed, before he walked towards the field and then began to jog.

"All right girls! One more lap!" a twin pigtailed girl said energetically, right behind her were three other girls, all were tired and exhausted.

"Tone-san…can't breathe here…!" Tone only smiled and waved at them only to get gasped as Gabriel passed beside her.

"So fast!"

 _And you're all slow._ Gabriel thought, ridiculing everyone as he quickened his pace. _I'll get stronger…and stronger. More than him!_ His heart beat furiously as sweat poured out from his pores.

"I'll be better than him…better than Morrison!" he grunted as he increased more speed.

* * *

 _That kiss…_ Fubuki's face become all red as she grunted and hid her face. "Fubuki wake up! I don't expect that to happen but…" her face was still red as she continue walking on the pier.

"Agh—Dammit!" a voice cuts her thought and she immediately looked to her left.

"Damn!" Gabriel cursed as he thrust forward, and sharply turned, pivoting to the right, only to fall in the water again.

 _One more-!_ He stood up and then launched forward. Then he bended his knees, activating his VLS modules which launch a volley of missiles, destroying the floating wooden targets.

"Tch…1 second too late hmm…" Gabriel thought but he darted his red eyes at the pier, sensing a person. He stared at Fubuki who only gasped again and greeted him weakly.

 _Hmph…_ Gabriel snub her and then moved away. Fubuki only stared at him with startled eyes. _What's wrong with him?_ She hesitated at first but she quickly followed the man. Gabriel had stridden onto the pier, his rigging groaned under its own weight.

"Ugh…so boring." He groaned in protest but he looked to his right after he sense someone. It was Fubuki again.

"Um-hello." Fubuki greeted weakly, Gabriel only bore his red eyes at her. "Are you the new ship-"

"Yes." Gabriel answered plainly. _What's with this girl?_ He thought, annoyed.

"Well um, welcome to the Naval District. It's really nice to meet you. My name is Fubuki…by the way. And what's your…?" Fubuki sheepishly smile at Gabriel whose face was plain.

"Fubuki, I have no intention of being anyone's friend." Gabriel irritated turned his back at her and walk away. Fubuki looked down, dejectedly but then she heard the voice of the Secretary ship, in front of her.

"Commander Gabriel!" Nagato stood in front of Gabriel, the man only snorted and stopped walking. "Are you finished with your morning routine?"

"Yeah."

"The admiral wants to see you." _Now what does that turd want?_ Clicking his tongue Gabriel only followed Nagato.

"Gabriel…" Fubuki hearing his name, only wondered and then walk away.

"Good Morning Admiral." Gabriel saluted at the Admiral, who only nodded and offered some tea to him.

"No thanks," Gabriel, solidly, said as the Admiral then began to talk. Gabriel only listened and then after a second, his stare becomes icily.

"You want me to what?" the Admiral explained again, Gabriel mentally clicked his tongue in discontentment.

"You wanted me to became a teacher?" _Seriously!?_ Frustration rose inside him as the Admiral began to explain something to him.

"Ah so no free food and shelter without work huh." _So I have work as a teacher now, so I can have 'purpose' in this place_ Gabriel clenched his fist, he glared at him, eyes screaming of rage. Nagato noticed this and became vigilant and readied herself to tackle Gabriel any time.

The Admiral however said something and slowly Gabriel's shoulder heave and he let out a defeated sigh.

"Fucking Morrison…" he muttered inaudibly. _So you're going to continue watching me from behind…_ a brooding fear swelled inside him. He gulped down as a familiar phantom pain began crawl and slither inside both of his ears.

"Fine. Who's my class?" he said, shrugging the feeling off, and only accepted whatever the Admiral and Jack Morrison had planned.

* * *

 **Destroyer classroom**

"Eh a new class? Special Naval Ractics 101?" Mutsuki glanced at her syllabus, showing her the new subject that everyone must take.

"They say its needed-poi." Yuudachi read the syllabus and look behind her. "What do you think, Fubuki-poi?" However Fubuki wasn't listening, her face was all red and her mind was showing that moment again where Gabriel yanked her and-

"Awwuhh…" Fubuki then blushed more only her space bubble was popped after Yuudachi tag her by her right shoulder.

"Fubuki-chan you're spacing out again-poi."

"Maybe you should take a break on thinking about Akagi-senpai." _But it's not her who I was thinking about!_ Fubuki sighed, defeated to her embarrassing memory.

On the other side of the classroom, the DesDiv6 were all engage in a makeshift roundtable meeting.

"All right girls, mind your attitude to our new instructor," Akatsuki said, earning her some nods from her group.

"Da," Hibiki only muttered as the other two members agreed.

On the far corner, Ooichi was eyeing everyone, ridiculously. "Tch, why are we put on the same class as those people?"

"Maybe it's because this is a new subject. I'm kinda excited." Kitakami said, her eyes never leaving the book, said. Ooichi only blushed on how cool Kitakami look when she was studying seriously.

On her left, occupying four tables were the noisy Kongou-class fast Battleships. With the exception of Haruna and Kirishima, Kongou and Hiei were both engage in a heated talk.

"Hiei, who's our new teacher?"

"They say it was the new ship, you know, the _man._ " Hiei said making Kongou stare in awe. "Aw yeah I'm very excited to meet our new teach!" Kongou put her elbow around Kirishima who fixed her glasses over her green eyes.

"So am I?! What does he look like?!"

"Maybe as handsome as the Admiral." Haruna and Kirishima giggled, but Kongou countered them both. "Non! Nothing beats my Admiral!" a bit irritated, Kongou puffed her cheeks and look away.

Just then the door of the classroom opened. All of the girls looked in front. A heavy set of metallic boots reverberated as the new teacher entered. He was cloaked in black trench coat over a heavy Kevlar, he whiffed his nose and then stood and faced them.

Gabriel Reyes scanned everyone, scrutinizing their looks with his red eyes. _Augh…fine then I'll bite._ He protested as he introduce himself.

"Good Morning. I am Gabriel Reyes former commander of Blackwatch, part of Overwatch and I am the wielder of the Zumwalt destroyer-class rigging."

The whole room was in silent awe, except for Fubuki whose face was still in wonderment.

Silence loomed over for a moment but then one of the Sendai sisters rose and shouted. "Hello Teach! I'm Naka-chan-" Naka greeted Gabriel however Sendai quickly elbowed her by her stomach making her sat down again, in a comical fashion.

 _Welcome Gabe, to the fleet of idiots_ Gabriel thought accursedly as the whole room livened up and the some girls began to ask him some questions.

"All right that's enough, now sit down." He commanded but the room's laughter and jolly questioning only increased. He clicked his tongue, raised his left talon gloves and scratch the surface of the black board behind him.

The girl winced and the noise quieted down. "I said shut the hell up." Gabriel, bore his menacing red eyes. The room went silent immediately. _Finally…_ he relaxed on his chair and raised both of his feet on the table. The girls stared at him, disenchanted to what they were expecting.

* * *

 **Mamiya's sweets Café**

Fubuki and her friends stared down on the huge ice parfait. They made a defeated sigh as Fubuki took a scoop of her morsel.

"I thought we'll have a very interesting lesson-poi…" Yuudachi said, dissatisfied.

"All it was, was self-study time…" Mutsuki blew bubbles on her soft drink.

"W-well…its only one day, we might see him more in action later." Fubuki said with hope but then her eyes caught Gabriel who was sitting on the far corner of the café, slumped down on the table.

 _He didn't do anything…but why does he look so tired?_ Fubuki wondered.

* * *

"Augh…and I just thought, the Destroyer and Torpedo class was only the worse…" Gabriel grunted as he remembered going to his next class with the Air craft carrier group. Apparently they didn't give in to his serious glare.

 _Fuck them…_ Gabriel sighed as a huge bowl of cold and beautiful morsels landed in front of him after Mamiya bowed and walk away.

"Whoa…time to eat I guess." His life seemed to come back as he began to eat his ice cream. "Aw…so sweet!" he smiled normally not noticing Fubuki whose face suddenly gone red, the girl ejected from her seat and went to the bathroom.

"So sweet…" he remembered how he and Morrison used to eat a huge bowl of ice cream before, right after every mission that they both finished, "Say Morrison would you like my-" and then suddenly he cut off, his smile slowly disappear. The phantom pain had returned.

 _No…no…no…Gabriel! Remember, that man…that man was the one who stole everything from you!_ A voice scolded him harshly, his grip tightened around the spoon, anger flamed his red eyes as he frowned, displeasured.

"Commander Gabriel." He looked up and saw Nagato. Nagato sternly stared at him for a moment before she spoke. "Mind if I join you, Commander?"

"Yeah," Gabriel weakly said. The Secretary ship sat down and put a file canister on the table.

"What's that?" Gabriel asked, with ice cream in his mouth.

"It will be the Fleet Girl's mission for tomorrow. You'll be with them. " Gabriel rose his right eye brow, excitement was building up inside him.

"Finally, I'm beginning to get bored," Nagato, unaverred, watched his familiar menacing smile formed on his face. _So this is the face of a man whose dreams were taken away from him_ saddened, she only closed her eyes.

* * *

 **JTN Server – U.N.**

"So the purpose of attacking and raiding several SEA islands was too destroy the Abyssal's Fleet units. If this is successful, the expected assault on the Naval District won't happen hmm…" Jack calmly read the holo-file, hovering in front of his face.

"Yes," Mutsu replied. She was a bit nervous for she was filling in for Nagato, but then she felt calm as she glanced at the Admiral beside her.

"It is a good plan but…forgive me, aren't you a bit reckless?" Jack asked as the admiral began to explain the plans in more details.

"Ah, you made reconnaissance already; you've a list of all islands under the enemy's control." Jack calmly drank his tea, the virtual aroma of the black tea, filled the virtual meeting place.

"Phase 1 will start tomorrow, and Gabriel Reyes will participate with us." Mutsu looked away, worriedly. Jack noticing her reaction asked.

"What is it, Mutsu?"

"It's Gabriel, tomorrow will be his first sortie and I'm very worried for his mental health. He was a recluse to us." Mutsu said however she was startled as Jack slowly formed a smile.

"Don't mind Gabriel." A woman suddenly appeared beside Jack, she was clothed in a white lab coat over, what seemed to be a white synthetic armor. "He was always like that." She added while she whisked some of her blonde hair away from her face.

"Oh I'm sorry, Admiral, Mutsu. My name is Dr. Angela Ziegler. I was known as Mercy when the Overwatch was still operational." Dr. Angela bowed politely to the startled Mutsu and the Admiral, because she has wings behind her back and a halo behind her head.

 _Dr. Ziegler huh…_ Mutsu only calmed down and asked again. "Well if there's anything we can do for him, so he can liven up himself to us."

"There's nothing you can about him." the answer of Dr. Ziegler was immediate. "He's a soldier and like proper soldiers they're meant for combat…not for friendly pleasantries." She added while she sat down, a virtual tea appeared in front of her and she drank it silently.

"Indeed, and like I'd said before," Jack spoke, picking up his tea, and added, "He's _expandable,_ if he's killed in action, we'll just _replace_ him, like how the U.S. Naval _decommissioned and replace_ their dead destroyers."

Mutsu's face darkened a little as the Strike-commander of the Overwatch, let out a low, chuckle.

* * *

 **Watchpoint – San Francisco**

"Ugh…" standing on the balcony of his office, Jack Morrison let out a tired sigh. The calm San Francisco bay meet him with calm waters together with the reflection of the full moon.

 _How beautiful…makes you think that there's no Abyssals Fleet in here_ he thought as he removed his mask and rub his blue eyes lightly.

"You went a bit overboard there, Jack." Mercy reminded while she hovered and landed beside him.

"It's needed and you know why," Jack replied and put on his visor again and glance over his right shoulder. The U.N. guards that were stationed with them was standing again beside his door way, looking at him with cautious eyes.

"By the way, why did you appear?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see my favorite, lovable, and hot Strike-Commander." She pulled his right arm towards her, touched the lower portion of his visor which revealed his lips and then lean closer to him and then planted her lips on Morrison's. She then retreated and giggled.

"Good night, Jackie~~~" she flew hovered towards the door and opened but before she exit she looked at the two guards and smile.

"Please do watch him, he might do _naughty_ things later." The guards only grunted in disapproval. She then closed the door and walked away.

Jack watched her departure over his right shoulder and then looked back to the ocean. And then after a minute he moved his jaw and gently pulled out something from his mouth.

It was a small, metallic capsule, he opened it and pulled out a thin paper, bearing a message which he read slowly.

 **ALMOST HACKED JTN SERVER. ALMOST GOT CAUGHT. WILL RESUME TOMORROW DURING THUNDERSTORM –Winston**

"Hurry up then Winston. He'll need us soon." Jack ripped the paper apart and threw it together with the capsule, to the ocean below the tower. He smiled underneath his visor.

* * *

Beta-read by : PixelDemise

Here it is! The latest chapter! Thank you all for reading my fanfic! More exciting chapters to come. Also please leave some reviews, so I would now which point should I improve.


	4. Operation Formosa! (Part 2)

Chapter 3

* * *

 _How many years …had passed…?_ Gabriel flinched to his left and groaned. "Augh… _Someone… Please… take… it… out…_ He struggled into his binds, cringing as he felt the centipede shrink inside his ears.

"Please… take it out…" he pleaded to no one, tears began fall from his red eyes, then he quivered to his right ear, feeling the movement of the insect inside of his skull.

Then he heard a door open behind him and a set of footsteps that slowly approached him. Breathing heavily, Gabriel darted to his right. Jesse McCree stood silently and looked down at him.

"Sir Gabriel, are you going to cooperate with us now?" _This pain… it's too much… too much…_ Gabriel panted, mimicking the pounding in his ears. His legs close as he squirmed in disgust. "Make… it… stop…" He begged again, desperately.

 _It's only been 6 months, and you've been reduced to this._ McCree thought pitifully, as he watched the torn agonizing face of Gabriel. The state of the former commander was saddening for McCree.

"We'll only do so Sir Gabriel, if, you're going to cooperate with us…" McCree again said. Gabriel only stared at him in pain as silence lingered in the room.

 _Why is this happening to me…?_ Gabriel thought as he lightly shuddered and cry. "Tell me-Jesse." Gloomed, he whispered and gulped heavily. "What can-I do-," he paused and quivered, "so that-I'll never be overshadowed by _him…_ "

McCree looked down to him with rue. "Gabriel…you've always been the best commander to me." He said dolefully to him. "You are, and will always be the best commander to me. _Believe me Sir…"_ he hoped and made a light, understanding smile.

 _Jesse…_ Gabriel's eyes softened, realizing the man's honest tone. The man gritted his teeth as his vision swayed; the pain had grown more unbearable. "I… give… up" he mumbled, sorrowfully. McCree, noticing his mumbles, moved closer to him.

"Jesse… I give up." McCree's eyes widened, he quickly reported through his right earpiece. Then after a second, he looked back to the fallen commander and smiled. "Don't worry Gabriel…everything is forgiven."

The restraints around his limbs suddenly gave way onto the floor with a loud clang. Gabriel tried to stand up but his legs shuddered and fell. Jesse caught him in midair and hugged him.

"It's all over. Your nightmare is all over." Jesse whispered to him.

* * *

Gabriel quietly opened his eyes and slowly sat up straight in his bed. _Why am I dreaming…?_ He asked bothered. He then quickly moved out of his bed and went to the bathroom. He opened up the faucet and began to wash his face.

Suddenly Nagato's voice boomed from the intercoms. "Good day to all of the fleet. I will keep this short as possible. Today is the beginning of the Admiral's special operation 'Whack-an-Abyssals' or W-An-B for short. The purpose of this operation is to halt the advancement of the Abyssals to our Naval district's shoreline."

Gabriel listened as Nagato continued. "Now then, the 1st fleet that will participate today: Carrier Taskforce one: Kaga and Akagi together with the 5th carrier division's Shoukaku and Zuikaku, along with light cruisers: Ooichi and Kitakami. Then for the reconnaissance group: Destroyers: Fubuki, Mutsu and Yuudachi and together with the Sendai sisters and two fast battleships: Kongo and Hiei."

Gabriel finished and walked out of the bathroom and glanced by the window. "The First fleets task is to clear the Formosa straight." Nagato then paused before she added. "Commander Gabriel Reyes of the Zumwalt class will be the lead ship of the 1st fleet, respect him just as you respect me."

 _Hmph…_ Gabriel's face slowly widened into a grim grin. "Finally, my first step in overthrowing Morrison."

* * *

 **Launching dock**

"Let's all try to come back alive!" Kongo shouted excitedly to everyone.

"Everyone, follow what my dear sister says!" Hiei added, spurred. The first fleet all nodded and agreed. Fubuki on the other hand gulped and looked to her friends.

"Let's all be careful out there ok?"

"Of course-poi!"

"Just don't space out Fubuki-chan." Mutsuki teasingly reminded. Just then Nagato entered and looked around as she walked towards them. The first fleet saluted at her and then behind her, Gabriel followed.

He eyed the first fleet, smirking as he examining them. "Hmph…" he snorted and then stopped as Nagato faced everyone.

"I hope you'd all read the mission briefing. The reconnaissance group will be the first to be deployed, like the Second fleet from earlier." Her gaze then moved towards Gabriel and spoke hardly.

"The success of this mission depends on everyone, Commander, and that also includes you." _What are you implying?_ Gabriel stared at her, coldly, but he responded in normal tone.

"And that I shall do, Secretary Ship." Gabriel moved away towards the elevator however Nagato uttered loudly at him. "Arrogance is forbidden!" the reaper stopped on his tracks, eyed her icily "In case you do not know, that's our principle here."

"Sure thing, Nagato." _As if bitch_ He scoffed mentally. As the lift moved down, Nagato muttered quietly. "Hast jealousy turned thy heart to black?"

* * *

 **Somewhere near Formosa Strait**

"Everyone try to keep in formation!" Kongo shouted as the destroyers and light cruisers positioned themselves.

Fubuki then looked to her front and shouted. "Commander, you too should be in our formation!"

Gabriel, with his engines running at ultimate speed, glance over his shoulder and grunted and ignored. He bended his knees, adding more power to his engines, and throttled himself away from them.

"There's no way I will cooperate with you all." He muttered. Fubuki only looked at him, sadly and thought ' _what's wrong with him?'._ Gabriel however clicked his tongue, irritated by her gaze.

 _If I ever felt your eyes staring at me again-_ then he stopped. _I'm sensing…heavy movement. North of my place_. His ears pique a strong sound and discovered what it was. _It's engine sound, but its running at low speed!_ "Looks like we're here." He muttered and increased his speed more.

* * *

The island loomed over Gabriel as the man hid behind huge, jagged rocks. He stealthy peaked over and took out a pair of binoculars. _3 Ri-class Heavy cruisers… 10 Ro-class Destroyers…_

He identified the enemy as the others arrived, all were huffing and puffing from exhaustion. "You shouldn't run like that Commander." Jintsuu chided, causing Gabriel to snarl at her.

"Shut up." he continued watching the enemy and then stopped and moved in reverse. Fubuki noticing what he was doing, realize what he will do next.

"Commander, you're not going to bust in there right?"

"You got any problem with that? Beside they all look weak." Fubuki shook her head and heavily countered him.

"No, sir. We must wait for the carrier group to arrive." Gabriel's eyes slowly turned to her, darkly. His face etched into a frown that made the weak destroyer flinch in fright.

"Fubuki…" he slowly grin menacingly, talons on his gloves twitch. The girls gulped down as they felt his dark aura until Kongo cleared her throat and smiled.

"Well if 'Riel' is very excited, we should attack first. Let's all draw them towards the carrier group." Gabriel darted, murderously at her but Kongo continued. "But 'Riel-chan' shouldn't be good if we scout it first? We should know the enemy's count before we attack." She suggested and the Reaper only clicked his tongue, disappointed.

 _Hmph, that sounds good._ "Then scout for all I care." Gabriel said and pressed a button on his right helipad forearm armor. It opened and showed a small toy-like MQ-8 Fire scout. Gabriel raised into the air and shouted.

"Fly and scout. Find me an enemy will you?" the UAV helicopter then whirled to life and took off.

"I'll also scout with you." Jintsuu and the other Sendai sisters said as a plane took off from their riggings, and joined the fire scout. Gabriel glanced at them and then blew some air. He sat on one of the rocks and closed his eyes.

 _I want their scout to end quickly …because I'm already at my limit!_ He angrily contemplated. He was on hell bent on killing some Abyssals now.

* * *

3 hours later

"Fubuki-chan…can we really trust that man?" Mutsuki asked doubtfully as she glance, far away, towards Gabriel.

"He isn't friendly-poi." Yuudachi added as Kongo and Hiei chuckled. "No need to worry, he seems very excited!"

"Yeah, if this were my first sortie, I would be excited." Hiei supported. However Naka-chan disagreed. "Naka-chan doesn't like edgy people."

"What she meant is that, edgelords are not good teammates." Sendai explained and discreetly looked at Gabriel.

"I can hear you all you know." Gabriel said, agitatedly, making everyone gulped down. But he ignored them and looked back at Abyssals on the entrance of the cove.

 _They weren't moving, they haven't detected us yet._ He looked up to the sky. It was now dull grey, the sea beneath him had turned inky black. _My scout is taking so long…I'm gonna kill it myself._

"Oi," Gabriel turned to the Sendai sisters. "Where the hell is your scout?"

"O-oh…now that you mention it it's been awhile." _You've just noticed it until now?_ Gabriel's right brow twitch irritatingly.

"Fuck it. I'm going to attack." He said and was about to move when Hiei shouted.

"Enemy sighted! 3 Abyssal Mark III's!" everyone turned to the sky. There were three flying Abyssal Mark III, its guns were pointed downward, aimed at them. They were found out.

"Report this to the carrier fleet! Let's retreat for now!" Jintsuu commanded. "Enemy is moving now!" Naka-chan reported as she peaked from behind Gabriel and saw the enemies, moving towards them.

Everyone had prepared to leave, Fubuki was about to move however she noticed Gabriel who stood up and move to open, alerting the enemy more.

"Commander!" Fubuki quickly caught him by his left arm. "We have to go!"

"No you go, I'm going to kill them." he grin brutally at the approaching enemy. _You can't face them alone!_ " It's dangerous to face them alone! We have to move!"

Gabriel's patience had finally snapped. "I said I'm attacking!" He slapped Fubuki, knocking her away from him.

"Stupid bitch, so annoying." Gabriel cursed as Mutsuki and Yuudachi helped Fubuki.

"What's wrong with you!?" Sendai angrily said to Gabriel who was about to reply but then a Ro-class destroyer appeared behind him, opened its mouth, and fired its weapon. Gabriel darted to his back but he was too late.

"Gah!" he yelped in pain. _It hit my Tumbleweed bridge._ His right turret rotated and fired, destroying the Ro-class.

"You're hurt!" Fubuki, recovering, stood up and Gabriel looked at her, icily, before he disappeared and teleported in front of the destroyer. Before Fubuki could react, Gabriel enclosed his right hand around her face and lifted her up.

"Gonna suck your soul if you don't mind," Gabriel chuckled as his right hand began to emit dark red aura, Fubuki struggled feebly and her friend reacted violently.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Mutsuki began to hit him with her hands. "We're teammates-poi! We shouldn't be killing each other!" Yuudachi also help by tagging Gabriel by his right arm.

"Shut up…all of you…!" Gabriel's rigging began to repair by itself. _Yes that's it…that's the way it is-_

"Turrets 1 and 2, fire!" a loud bang echoed and then Gabriel yelped again, letting go Fubuki. He stumbled and then stood and looked with rage.

Kongo's turrets were pointed at him together with her serious eyes. "I can't let you hurt my friends." Kongo threatened him. "If you want to kill the abyssals, then do it by yourself!"

"Hehehe…" Gabriel chuckled at her serious tone. He never thought that he could hear one from her. "Finally… See you later, Fubuki." He said snidely before he turned around and charged towards the enemy.

 _Stupid ships. Stupid people. Everyone is so stupid!_ Gabriel gnashed his teeth as he propelled towards the enemy. And then he carved a grin. "Well here I come, Abyssals!" his Tumbleweed armor opened up and he took both of his shotguns out.

He leaped onto the first line of Ro-class destroyers and then spun and shoot one of them. The Ro-class howled and sunk as Gabriel's turret began to whirl to life. "All turrets fire on both sides!" his turrets then fired and began to rotate in both directions.

The red laser beams hit and disintegrated the first screaming line of Ro-Classes.

"Now…for the other one—" his suddenly pushed himself to the right avoiding a green bullet. He looked in front and saw the three Ri-class Heavy cruisers coming towards him.

"Heh this should be good!" Gabriel shouted frenziedly and charged.

He fired his right shotgun at the right-most heavy cruiser but the Abyssal merely move to the left avoiding it. Then the man pointed his left shotgun and fired as the left-most, but it too, avoided it. Gabriel grunted and then bended his knees.

"Fire Tomahawks!" his VLS then fired a volley. The volley traveled and then hit the three Ri-classes. Howls of pain echoed ominously, making the reaper smile.

"Heh, easy." _Did I get them all_ he looked at the column of thick smoke, only to grunt loudly in pain as a green bullet hit him square in his chest.

"Fuck-!" he cursed as the smoke cleared. "What the hell…?" he looked around, startled. The Ri-classes had surrounded him together with 10 new I-class destroyers.

"How-" _They distracted me so that I wouldn't sense the other destroyers._ He began to smile uneasily. "Heh…you got me." He felt the Ro-classes smiled at him as they pointed their guns at him together with the I-classes.

"Heh…what does that girl says on this?" Gabriel wisely recalled and then shouted as the enemy fired on him. "Oh yes-!" but before he could say it, bullets hit him and a cloud of smoke trailed the raining sky.

The Ro-classes then moved closer and continued firing at Gabriel. And then stopped as they felt no movement at all. The smoke disappeared and then they were baffled. There were no debris nor human remains.

The Ro-classes darted everywhere, searching for the black reaper. "GG, Putas!"

They all looked up and was shock. Gabriel was hovering above them. His engines were running wild and was producing a trail of fire.

"Fire all Sea Sparrow Missiles! Fire both turrets! _Death Blossom!_ " He spun rapidly in midair, missiles flying out from every direction coupled with tesla blasts from his shotguns. The sky burned bright with fire as explosions shook the surface of the water. As the barrage of death rained down on the I-class and Ro-class, they screamed in pain as they sunk.

* * *

Gabriel landed on the water and then loosely stood. His chest ache, his foot felt hot and numb.

"Rocket boosters…hehe, oh that monkey is truly fascinating…" he swayed as his vision rolled. "Fuel consumption…3 percent, VLS missile, 30 Sea Sparrow and 1 Tomahawk… Damn." He achingly stood straight. _Can I still attack, am I still seaworthy?_

"Hmph, I can, as long as I move-" *BANG!* a loud shot echoed and then his Tumbleweed bridge exploded again, making Gabriel howl in pain.

"The—fuck!" he turned around. Bursting from beneath are four new Abyssal. Gabriel was alarmed. _I didn't notice them!_ "Twin shield-like turrets with black rubber-like suits… Ru-class battleships." He identified the first two and then he darted at the other two, hiding behind the battleships.

"5 circular spheres with teeth, long flowing hair…single long shot. An Anchorage princess!" _Heh you've got to be kidding me..._ Gabriel smiled at them.

"Yo, did you watch me, killing your sisters?" The Abyssals only growled at him. His smirk grew more. "Fine… I'll kill all of you as well." He bent his knees, preparing to fire all of his remaining missiles.

Suddenly his ears picked up a loud engine sound. "What?" he looked up to the sky and saw a that it was slowly being covered by fighter and dive bombers planes. "Planes…? The carrier task force!" he remembered the other group that was following them.

The planes then move down and swept the four Abyssals with their bombs. The Abyssals howled in pain, flames raged on the Anchorage Princesses.

 _My targets…_ "Commander Gabriel, please move away." He slowly looked behind him and saw Akagi, Kaga Zuikaku and Houshou and Ooichi and Kitakami, sailing towards them.

"We'll finished everything here, for now you've to retreat!" Zuikaku said. Gabriel stared at them and then slowly he frowned and gnashed his teeth.

"No... This is mine… Those four are mine," _I will kill them… All of them…!_ He gripped tightly around his shotguns as his visions swayed and formed a vivid image of Jack Morrison, looking down at him.

"No! I will not let you over-shadow me, Jack!" he shouted and pointed his left shotgun to the sky and fired. The tesla bullet erupted and destroyed several of Zuikaku and Kaga's fighter planes.

"Hey! Those are my planes!" Zuikaku shouted as Kaga added. "Fool! We're your teammates!"

"Shut the fuck up! Those are my target, I'll kill them, I'll never be cast aside again!" Akagi stared at him, strangely, but the man turned his back to her and then blast himself away towards the burning enemy.

* * *

 _Die…die…die!_ Gabriel pointed his shot gun at the right Ru-class battleship and fired but it deflected it as the abyssal moved her shield. However, Gabriel disappeared and reappeared behind the Abyssal and fired his left shot gun at her head, disintegrating it.

He then pivoted to the right and his right laser turret at the second Ru-class. The Ru-class, howled, and counter attack. It fired it both turrets at Gabriel but it only whisked passed as the reaper became transparent.

The reaper then whirled his left turret and then fired right at the Ru-class's face, downing it immediately.

"Now for the other two- ack!" Gabriel was then thrown as both of his turrets exploded. He growled in front of the two Anchorage princess. Their guns were smoking still.

"Hehe…" he laughed fumingly at the two. "That would be the last time that you'll fire at me!" Gabriel, angered, howled at them and fired both of his shotguns at the Anchorage Princess's face, but their shields only deflected it.

Gabriel then pivoted away and bend his knees. "All Missiles launch!" he commanded as the last of his missiles expelled out. It then rained on the last remaining enemy. The Anchorage Princesses struggled to balance.

The reaper then charged at them. "This is for my right turret!" he pointed his right shotgun on the right Anchorage Princess, the bullet hit its face. It screamed but Gabriel kicked her again by the face, breaking its neck.

He then pointed his left shotgun and fired at the left Anchorage Princess's face. "And that's for my left one!" he howled maddeningly as he grabbed the Abyssal by her neck and lifted her by the air.

"Death walks…among you!" he grinned at the Abyssal and then slowly, a red aura enveloped his right arm. It crawled and soon covered the struggling abyssal. It tried to resist but the man's grip was vice. The beast let out a scream of desperate pain and then its hands limply fell.

Akagi watched in horror as Gabriel successfully suck the soul of the Anchorage princess. "Who…are you really, Commander?" Akagi gulped as Gabriel tossed the body of the Abyssal back to the water.

The Reaper then slowly turned his red eyes towards her and grinned manically. "I am death."

* * *

 **Naval Port – Launching Dock**

The rain outside the launching dock fell unforgivingly. Nagato stood on the platform and watched the roaring waves.

"Ooyodo said there was a small typhoon heading here." Mutsu reported. "Also the Second fleet's Diomede Islands campaign was successful, they defeated the Northern Demon Abyssal Fleet."

"According to Chiyoda's report, the second fleet was the strongest." Nagato sighed, heavily. "My concern is Gabriel; do you think he did fine?" she glanced at the First fleet's reconnaissance group. Fubuki was sitting on a chair, her face was pale and sick. Mutsuki and Yuudachi were assisting her.

"Secretary Ship, Nagato. Carrier task force has just arrived!" Ooyodo's voice echoed through the intercom. Nagato looked in front and saw Akagi and Kaga and the rest of the Task force entered.

They all stopped by the plat form and Akagi saluted them first. "First Carrier division, reporting for duty."

Kaga then followed. "Formosa straight campaign is successful." Nagato and Mutsu sighed in relief. "What about Commander Gabriel?"

Akagi's face turned downcast and looked at the entrance. Nagato turned back again and was shocked. Gabriel Reyes slowly entered, his engines were running low and his speed was no more than 6 or 7 knots, his armor was all bent and broken, and his tumbleweed super structure was almost gone. The other fleet girls stared at him with worried and baffled eyes.

Gabriel stopped and then stood and saluted Nagato and Mutsu.

"Commander Gabriel… Reporting for duty. Campaign… Is successful." He heaved between breaths, smiling wickedly at Nagato. Nagato stared at him and then moved forward and in an instant, she slap him hard on his right cheek.

"I've heard what you've done to Fubuki and to the Carrier's plane." She said as Gabriel slowly looked at her.

"And? Is there any problem-"

"You fool!" she slapped him again, this time on his left cheek. _One more slap and I'll cut your arm…_ Gabriel thought begrudgingly, he cast his angry red eyes at her, but she didn't yield.

"You're part of us, we're a team here! Teammates should never hurt each other!"

"I don't need a team!" he thundered at her. "I only need targets to kill, so I could be strong… Stronger than him!" fury blocked his mind and formed the accursed image of Jack.

Nagato stared at him and then she grinned, startling Gabriel. "Heh, strong? Look at you, you're almost trash, you're un-seaworthy." Her words began to grind heavily inside his chest.

"You'll never be stronger than Morrison, because you always wanted to be alone." She leaned towards him, her snide grin widening. "And loners… Always gets cast aside."

A vein popped up inside him. "Damn you!" Gabriel screamed vengefully and pointed his right shotgun at her. Before he could react Nagato grabbed his right wrist, raised her left leg and kicked the shotgun out of his hand.

Gabriel tried to fight back by kicking her but the woman swiftly punched his right elbow, dislocating it, making the man let go of his right shotgun. Gabriel yelped as the woman then spun to his back and twisting his already injured right arm.

"Guh!" _Fuck…!_ He resisted her grip but he was too weak and too exhausted from the battle.

"Let me make this clear to you, Gabriel. Teammates can either pull you down or pull you up and that's the fun of it. Don't be a loner." She whispered to his ears, sending sensations to his body that he had familiarly felt before.

"No… I don't need your fucking help!" he cursed her and Nagato only sighed.

"Guess I'm operationally defeated here." She said and then let go of the dazed Commander, she however raised her left leg, spun with her right leg supporting her and then delivered a roundhouse kick to Gabriel's head.

Gabriel limply fell to the floor, almost knocked out. "Gah….!" He groaned achingly as he tried to stand up however the big battleship Nagato walked over and step on his back. Her entire weight was crushing him down, making him to grunt heavily.

"Girls, today's bathhouse, between 9 p.m. and onwards, will be used privately by Commander Gabriel. After all, he's only our special guests here."

"Fuck—you—go to hell-puta-ack!" Nagato pushed him to the ground and lowered her head to him. "You'll replenish yourself, Commander, while I talk to Strike-Commander Jack Morrison, on what will be your punishment be. Dismissed!"

Nagato then walked away and left the disoriented reaper on the ground, with a vehement frown.

* * *

Beta-read by : PixelDemise

Here's the latest chapter! Feel free to leave reviews! Hey guys, i need some suggestions. What kind of ship do you think will suite Morrison! (I'm having a dilemma here so I really do need help ) :) Enjoy reading!


	5. Gabe's little rebellion

Chapter 4

* * *

"Augh…" Gabriel walked painfully on a paved way towards the bathhouse, swaying painfully under his own weight. "That...Nagato-cunt!" he gnashed his teeth in pain, fumes steaming inside him. His numb foot throbbed as he tried to control his heavy breathing.

 _Finally..._ He thought after he saw the familiar roof of the bathhouse and entered immediately, while he groaned.

* * *

Gabriel closed the door silently and looked around. There were benches where anyone could put their things down and a cabinet standing on the corner. Other than that, the whole place was silent except for the sound of water dripping coming from the bath in the next room.

 _All alone_ "Finally…" he sighed comfortably as he began to strip off his clothes.

"Augh... Finally peace without those bitches around." he sighed after taking off his last clothing and proceeded to the main bathroom, next door. He gently opened the door, thick steam had greeted him, enticingly, and was about to enter when suddenly his face hit something soft and bouncy, making him bounce back to the floor.

"What the fuck-!?"

"Ara!" A shocked blonde woman greeted him, her wide blue eyes curiously looked down on him while her enormous boobs shadowed his reddening face. "Oh I'm sorry, you must be Gabe-chan right?" she asked, Gabriel only replied with a startled face.

"Pan-paka-pan! I'm Atago," Atago said as she stretched her hand, Gabriel however stood up, annoyed to her presence. _And just as I thought I would be alone…_ "Whatever, annoying boob lady." he rasped at her and quickly entered the bathroom, leaving Atago with a puzzled face.

* * *

The bathroom was filled with hot steam, but it was relaxing for Gabriel. The man felt at peace again. There were 6 separate baths to his left and then a large mixed bathtub on the middle. There were no people in sight. No one to disturb him.

"Finally…" he finally calmed down and choose one of the separate tubs. "According to Mutsu...taking this bath will repair you." he observed at first before he dipped his right toe and then eventually he submerged himself.

"Oh... _Dios Mio...that hit-the spot…!_ " he let out a heavenly moan, relished to the sensations that his muscles were feeling now. He grinned in pleasance, as the soreness of his injured elbow disappeared.

"You seem to be enjoying it." a voice made him darted to his right, in alertness. Akagi was sitting on the next bath, her hands popping some plastic pops.

 _Tch...another bitch-ship, really?_ "The bath was supposed to be reserved to me." Gabriel careful stared at her.

"My repair will be done in 30 seconds...yours is 20 hours." Gabriel glanced behind him, a clock tick loudly above his bathtub, indicating the finishing time of his repair.

"20 hours, 20 minutes and 52 seconds huh, great. Where's the fridge then? Gonna need something to drink to 'kill' some time." he chuckled gravely. Akagi only blew hard, irritated at his response. Now that her repairs were finished, she stood up, not minding being naked. "You think this is a game, don't you?" she asked sternly.

"If it lives, I kill it. You should be thanking me. Oh, and by the way...your planes are so annoying." he smugly smiled at the fuming Akagi. The carrier walked away but she paused by the door and said.

"At least treat us as your fellow soldiers, Commander Gabriel." Gabriel only snorted and looked away. But then he looked up after he heard a loud thud above him. "Hmm?", puzzled, a bucket with a label "Insta Repair" hovered above him and tilted its content, dousing him with hot green liquid.

"Repair bucket…?" startled, the liquid turned the water green and then in instant, his eyes widened in terror. "N-No…!", horrified as torturous memories flashed in his eyes. _That vile green liquid a year ago, back in that tank...was 'insta repair'?_ Puzzled he gulped down and closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in silence.

Akagi watched him with worried eyes. _Gabriel...could you be…?_ She thought and then walked outside.

* * *

 **JTN Server**

"The whole world is gripping on edge, Strike-commander, if you don't have any results now, then this collaboration should better be off."

"Don't get too cocky, Overwatch is temporarily established. The reason why we shut you down, is that it was very hard for us to maintain your organization."

"You have to yield results; we don't know what will we tell the people on what they should fear more. The Global economic ruin or the slow social and cultural decay, that was in effect due to the Inter-pacific and Indian Ocean blockade of the Abyssal Fleet."

Rampant of exchange of angry complaints echoed throughout the JTN server. "We're doing everything we can." The Strike-commander calmly said as he looked at the 32 holo-screens, which bears a label: AUDIO ONLY, lined up along the long meeting table in front of him.

"If only the Admiral is here, we would know what on earth has happened now with this... ridiculous collaboration."

"Good evening, World Leaders". Suddenly, as if God had heard their prayers, Nagato, Mutsu and the Admiral appeared on the opposite side of the meeting table. Silence immediately enveloped the server as the Admiral bid his greetings.

"We're here to report about the result of our 1st phase of W-an-A," Nagato began to explain what had happened. Some of the world leaders made an amused chuckle, others let out a skeptical sigh. Jack however listened without any reaction until Nagato finish the report.

"Splendid then, Formosa and Diomede are now Abyssal Free Zone. Global Security System and U.N. Naval Fleet's blockade will advance at the said area. We thank you for that, Admiral...and Overwatch." Several screens then disappear, until silence again enveloped the room.

* * *

 _Thank God they're gone…_ Jack sighed freely as a tea cup and a virtual cheesecake materialized in front of him.

"I'm sorry if you've to see that, though it wouldn't be too long before we could all talk _freely soon_." Jack apologized first. The Admiral only nodded. "So... Are there any other... News, perhaps regarding Gabe?" he slowly asked as the lower portion of his masks opened and took a slice of his cheesecake.

Nagato and Mutsu looked at each other, hesitantly. "Commander Reyes had consumed Fubuki's soul again,"

"And he got into another fight with one of the Fast battleships, Kongou,"

 _Good grief..._ a sly smile spread on his lips. "Well then, what appropriate punishment should I give eh?" straightly, he said as he sip his tea.

* * *

 **Watchpoint - San Francisco**

"Hmph...Gabe." Jack blearily looked at the calm ocean in front of him. Slowly he smiled underneath his mask as the gentle pacific wind blew and cooled his forehead.

"You looked stressed there, luv." Jack turned around and saw the time-jumping adventurer, Lena "Tracer" Oxton with two cups of tea in her hands. "You should relax sometime, Hana was a bit worried too."

Jack smiled at her and took one of the tea. "It smells good, what is it?"

"Earl Grey...I think." Tracer's brown eyes examined the tea through her orange goggles before she drank it. "Nope, its darjeeling."

The two then stood and stared at the sea in marveled silence. The calm full moon made them both relaxed. Jack was looking over the horizon and was thinking for a next move. Tracer looked over her shoulder, the U.N. guards were still there, eyes unmoved at them. _Gosh those guys need a break_ …

"Anyway, Angela had already broken through Amelie's twisted psyche." Jack glanced at her, surprised by her news. "I just talked to her this morning, though she's cautious, she's slowly regaining her old self."

Jack only nodded and looked back to the sea. "Will you send her...in case we have to go plan B?" Jack thought for a moment before he smiled and said. "Why not, she's perfect for her own rigging."

Tracer smiled at him and happily said. "Well I guess the 'Hentai Fleet' will welcome her openly."

Jack almost gaged on his tea, hard enough to some of it spill. "Lena…" he corrected her discreetly, "It's _KANTAI FLEET._ "Tracer, slowly realizing her mistake, flushed and gasped in embarrassment. "I-well-I didn't know!" she turned around, and drank her hot tea in one gulped, and expelled it loudly.

* * *

 **Unknown place**

 _Soft...calm...warm...is this hell?_ Gabriel slowly opened his eyes. His back felt the softness of his bed. His eyes look straight towards the white ceiling. Calmly, he looked to his sides and saw an I.V. stand beside him, a desk on a corner and a chair where a familiar comrade was sitting.

Gabriel's eyes shifted captiously. Dr. Angela stared back at him with worry. "Good morning, you're awake," she said, making a smile at him.

"Where...am I?" hesitating, the man asked without leaving his gaze. "You're at Watchpoint San Francisco." Angela replied and looked at the high barred window above Gabriel.

A long awkward silence engulfed the room until Gabriel asked her, "Why did you not kill me? Why am I needed to all of you now?"

Angela was crestfallen, she shifted her eyes to him. "Because...everyone believes that you still have goodness in you." _Why is everyone...still clinging to that idea?_ Gabriel cynically thought. "That doesn't answer my question."

Angela turned around and smiled at him. "Because heroes never truly die." Gabriel stared at her for a moment and dubiously replied. "How stupid of you, and your beliefs. So... Why am I needed now?"

"The government, desperately, recalled all of the Overwatch members and staffs." _recalled? By the government?_ Gabriel was startled and then Angela continued. "Right after we capture you and Amelie, the government purged every Talon terror cell all over the world, which means you and Amelie are Talon's sole survivors."

 _What?!_ Gabriel clenches his fist on the sheets. _But-how?_ "Did Widowmaker undergo the same torture that I suffered? I bet she revealed everything." Gabriel bitterly spat as Angela sighed dejectedly and moved closer to him. "Gabriel _you're_ the one who revealed Talon's secret bases, the centipede truth serum torture had made you spit it out."

Gabriel couldn't believe what he just heard, he bitterly gritted his teeth. "I am a failure." he muttered silently and covered his right ear, feeling the bandage...and the phantom slithering pain.

"Oh well...what has happened had already happened. And so, why am I needed?" Gabriel shrugged off and asked again. Angela however return only with a puzzled look, making the man quizzical on her reaction.

"I don't know where to start. In fact, it's too surreal. _They_ were here even before the Omnic wars started. Their origins are unknown." Gabriel irritated by the doctor's vagueness, clicked his tongue. "Just what the fuck are you saying?"

Angela sighed again, defeatedly and said to him. "We're under attack by 'Aliens' and they've taken our seas."

Gabriel stared at her, blinking several, reproving her words. "The fuck? Are you taking drugs?" he asked warily. "No. We called them 'the Abyssal Fleet' and they're very strong. Reinhardt, Torbjorn and even Pharah had tried to defeat some, with the UN Naval fleet, but they were almost defeated."

 _Whoa...really?_ "How's that even possible? Reinhardt can easily kill anything with his hammer or something."

"Well this one apparently, not of this world." Gabriel saw the seriousness in her eyes. "Just what the hell is this 'Abyssal Fleet'?"

"Winston is already investigating it," _Heh that monkey,_ Gabriel smiled weakly and sat in silence. An awkward silence loomed again between them until Angela looked down on him with sadness and guilt before she spoke.

"I'm sorry...Gabriel. If my work had turned you into something sinister." Gabriel glanced at her and coldly replied. "It isn't your fault, I choose to be like this...because of him, and the Overwatch itself...including you."

Angela gulped down in nervousness. "I was scared of you that time, but now I've understand your pain. So please...stay with us this time." she approached him and then gently pat his left shoulder but the man icily answered her.

"No. I just realized something...I was cast aside to his shadow, because I am weak and I am a failure, hence...why I was ignored by all." Angela's eyes widened as tears drop from her eyes. She closed her eyes and then moved away from him. "I'm sorry, Gabriel...if I'd failed to support you, as your friend." she said with her heart ache with sorrow.

* * *

 _Indeed… I was weak back then,_ Gabriel slowly opened his eyes and looked through his room's ceiling. He quickly got up and went to his bathroom to wash his face. "But now...I could see I am getting stronger."

He then wickedly smiled to his reflection, showing his gnashing teeth and burning eyes. "Yes, I'll be stronger than him...stronger then Morrison, stronger than Overwatch!" he marched then to his closet and took out his new black shirt and pants and cloak and went outside.

* * *

 **Admiral's Quarters**

"Good morning, Admiral." Gabriel entered and saluted the Admiral by his desks with a smile. Nagato and Mutsu stood beside him, both of them looked at him with plain eyes.

"I'm ready to receive the next mission, the next phase for the operation Whack-an-Abyssal's." _I will not waste any time; I will not wait for anyone. I will become strong...all by myself_ he strengthened his energy more as he watched Nagato moved slight and cleared her throat.

"Commander Gabriel, by the order of Strike-Commander Jack Morrison and by the Admiral, himself, we _regret_ to inform you...that, temporarily, the Overwatch and Kancolle Fleet collaboration is cancelled."

Gabriel's smile had quickly disappeared, his hopes and desires, crashed down like a glass. "W-what? What's happening here? What do you mean by cancelled!?" he flared up, moving closer to the Admiral, but Nagato stood in front of him.

"After we talked to Commander Jack about your attitude, the Admiral had decided to put you on hold." Gabriel glared murderously at the Admiral. "You spineless son of a bitch." he fingers twitch as dark mists began to form around him. Nagato and Mutsu prepared themselves for a fight.

"Admiral!" his talon gloves twitch and then without second thought, Gabriel raised his right hand and brought it down at the Admiral's face but, before Nagato and Mutsu could move, the Admiral stopped it in midair by parrying his pair of metal chopsticks between his Talon blade gloves.

The admiral's eyes were intimidating, unnerving him. _Tch...little shit!_ "If that is what you want...fine then." _you're not even worth killing for_ Gabriel ireful retreat and turned his back at him. The Admiral watched him go to the door but suddenly Gabriel whisked, mistily, and reappeared in front of him. Eyes, bared, wrathful.

"But you'll not get in my way. If you do...heh, you might not wanna know what I could do to you." he gnashed his words at him before he rematerialized himself by the door and went out.

* * *

Gabriel stood outside the doorway of the Admiral's quarter, heads down and thinking. The man then walked away. The DesDiv6 however appeared on the other end and all of them were running, happily and excited. They passed beside him without knowing.

"All right girls, let's receive our mission for tomorrow!" Akatsuki declared as Hibiki made a thumb up. "Xorosho,"

"Awwu I'm so excited desu~~~!" Inazuma softly said followed by Ikazuchi, "Let's go greet the Admiral then!" and all together they all went inside and closed the door. Gabriel had heard everything from where he was standing, he smiled wickedly.

"Sure, DesDiv6... _let's all have fun tomorrow…_ " _You'll never stop me_ his breath was ruthless before he resumed walking. A wicked plan had formed in his mind.

* * *

 **Admiral's Quarters**

"Nagato-san, here's the propose mission plan for the DesDiv 6," Ooyodo entered the room and bowed at Nagato who was looking over the papers in the Admiral's desk. "Ok then," she took it and began to read and sighed tiredly.

"Another random island. _Babuyan Island..._ Luzon Strait Philippines and then Louisa Reef, Brunei." Mutsu glanced at the mission plan, analyzing what will be the Admiral's plan on this random attack. "What ship formation will we do then?"

"Tomorrow I'll think of something. Let's all rest for now." Nagato said as she slid the papers inside a file canister. Mutsu then moved over to the table and began to read some files made by the Admiral.

"These are the future missions made by the Admiral."

"Yeah, I'll put it all in here." Nagato and Mutsu then all arranged and rolled it into one and slid all inside the canister. The two then left after they slid the canister inside one of the Admiral's desk drawers.

Nagato sighed again, in exhaustion before she closed the door and looked at the end of the dark corridor. "It's already night time." she said.

Mutsu then giggled. "Shall we eat curry then, before we sleep?" Nagato only blushed and nodded and they both walked away. The corridor lay silent for a while.

"Good grief...it's good that Sombra gave me this camouflage version of my cloak." Then after a second Gabriel slowly materialized beside the door of the Admiral's quarters. He looked to the door first, smiling virulent, before he descended onto the floor and then reemerge inside the room.

* * *

Gabriel inspected, keenly, the place before he walked towards the desk and looked over the drawers. "Eeny...meeny...miney...moo." his fingers then pulled the last drawer from beneath and came face to face with a lot of explicit manga's all about naked girls kissing other naked girls.

"Fu-Puta!" Gabriel disgusted, closed the drawer immediately. "I knew that bastard was sleazy!" he angrily kicked the desk and vehemently breathed, his face shows deep shade of red. "The next one then." he then opened the top drawer and then grinned maliciously.

"Ohoho... _Carino..._ mind if I take this?" he opened the canister, read some of its contents before he closed it again. He held it in his left hand as he walked through the door but stopped before he glances at the desk again.

And then hastily he walked back, opened the explicit lower drawer, and say "just one...just one…", and took one of the manga's. His face was red; his forehead was drenched with sweat. "Just one is ok." he gulped hard and walked again towards the door and then teleported himself outside.

* * *

Beta-read by PixelDemise

Here's the latest chapter! Thank you for liking this story! Give me some ideas! Which ship should I assigned to Sombra and Widowmaker? And for Morrison too? Leave some reviews!


	6. Assault on Luzon Strait

Chapter 5

* * *

 **100 miles northwest of Luzon, Babuyan islands**

"Haruna, here! We're approximately 100 miles from target island." Haruna dictated through her antenna as she looked towards the horizon. The DesDiv6 were in front her and Kirishima. Their rigging rattled as they all picked up speed.

"Uhuhu~~~! I'm very excited!" Kirishima said, eyes flaring up. "Can't wait to make our sister, Kongou and Hiei, proud!"

"Calm yourself down, we must approach with caution," Haruna said while looking towards the horizon.

"All right girls! Make sure our attack is swift and precise!" Akatsuki said heatedly, the other three girls only shouted enthusiasticly, rallying their spirits, the group's speed become zippy as they all approached the target island, all fired up and excited on killing Abyssals.

However, on the sky behind them, stealthily flying behind the group was an MQ 8 Fire scout. It blades rotated quietly, its camera moved recording their movements.

* * *

 **1 hour earlier - Mission Control Room**

Nagato silently examined at the map in front of her. _Two fast BB's and the DesDiv6, that would be good but the enemy might've a trick up their sleeve._ She thought hard. "It will be for the best of our resources then, Mutsu."

"Indeed," Mutsu looking at the map too beside her, also thought. "However, it's better if we send 2 light carriers with them. Chiyoda and Chitose had only detected 20 I-class destroyers and Ho-class light cruisers in the area from their last scout… It's too suspicious for me."

"Indeed," _It's way too easy,_ Nagato then turned to Ooyodo, "Ooyodo, alert light CV's Houshou and Shouhou. Tell them to follow the DesDiv6 and others."

"Yes Ma'am." Ooyodo turned around. "Huh-? Another one launching?" she locked at her panel which shows that a rigging was being launched. "Huh-! But he's not supposed to- Ma'am!" she called Nagato again and turned around. "Unauthorized launching had been detected."

"What?" Nagato was startled and angrily asked. "Who?"

"Rigging is…Zumwalt." _Gabriel Reyes!_ Nagato clicked her tongue and quickly snatch the microphone on the table.

"Commander Reyes, what are you doing!?" she blasted her voice throughout the launching dock.

* * *

 **Launching Dock**

"All right all check. Radar all green, boosters are…full," Gabriel checked his riggings and then smiled brutally, "Time to catch up with those-"

"Commander Reyes, what are you doing?!" Nagato's voice almost made him jumped from the platform. _Geez you're even worse than Colonel Saunders from before._

"Launching, as you can see." He wolfishly grin, making the Secretary ship growl.

"You'll ruin this mission!"

"No…" he looked towards the ceiling, his grin becoming wider. "I'll do this mission alone."

"Commander Reyes-!" Gabriel swiftly took his shotgun out and shot the intercom system above him. He stepped on the platform again and then launched himself to the open sea.

"Without dissent…without regret…without shame…isn't that the moto of the Kancolle Fleet?" he grinned again as his engines pushed him on a breakneck speed.

* * *

"Detected, 20 I-class and Ho-class," Hibiki announced as her eyes saw the enemy

"Target island, in sight!" Akatsuki shouted making everyone stood in alert. The DesDiv6 quickly formed a straight horizontal line, preparing for a full torpedo salvo, Haruna and Kirishima also pointed their cannons on the island, ready to fire their cannons.

"On my mark! Prep weapons—Go! -" Haruna was about to command but then her senses picked up a salvo behind them.

"All of you duck!" she shouted, alarmed. "What-?" Akatsuki turned around but then she yelped and fell to the water as all of the DesDiv6 crashed on the surface, avoiding a trail of red laser light, which obliterated the enemy in front.

"Whoa…where did it come from-?!" Kirishima asked but then a black figure passed through between her and Haruna. "Eh? Commander Reyes!?" Haruna, startled watched in confusion.

"Wha-? Reyesh-desu?" Inazuma was startled as the reaper leaped across their ruined line and thrust forward away from them.

"Wait a minute…this is our mission!" Akatsuki said as everyone yelled at the surprise but Gabriel was already far away from them.

* * *

"Heh, not anymore." Gabriel looked over his shoulder and snickered. He looked in front of him and saw many I-classes which began to emerge from beneath the surface. They all then made a loud shrill, after their eyes landed at him.

"Abyssals…it looks like you've all seen a ghost?" he smugly beamed his smile and then commanded, "all turrets activate!" his turrets opened up and pointed and release a beam.

He then twisted his body to his left, striking the unfortunate first abyssal on the left, and then dashed to the right, madly. One by one, the Abyssals disintegrated, some quickly submerged and then remerge out of the trajectory but then Gabriel shouted with a smile.

"All Tomahawk missiles launch!" his VLS module quickly ejected a volley of small missiles which hit the escaping Abyssals, the sea was bathe by their loud shriek of terror.

* * *

 _Heh 'EZ PZ',_ he scoffed and grin as he watched the flames, dancing on the surface. However, his senses picked up a sound and he quickly jumped forward, dodging a bomb. He looked to the sky, immediately.

"What…? Abyssals Mark III? But, when did they? -" Gabriel quickly jumped to the right, avoiding three dive bombs. The sky above him was dark, swarmed by Abyssals fighters. He clicked his tongue, aggravated.

"Shotguns!" he shouted as he took out his shotguns from behind him and pointed it at the sky. Hail of tesla bullets bursts towards the sky, destroying the fighters. However more appeared from the clouds above him and swooped down towards him. Gabriel growled vehemently, and thrust himself forward.

"So, you want airplane games eh? Bring it on!" he roared and quickly spun to his right and then swerved to the left, as dive bombs falls towards him.

* * *

 **5 hours later**

 _Tch…this ambush…!_ Gabriel furious at the never-ending attack, looked around. _Where could be the enemy's CV's? And is it a Nu-class or a Wo-class?_ His eyes scanned the horizon in ablur while he jumped and spun in mid-air.

"My senses aren't picking anything up-shit!" he quickly jumped, avoiding a torpedo and landed hard. "Now with torps? Just where the hell-!" However his eyes widened, a torpedo was coming in close. He tried to jump but it already exploded.

Gabriel let out a short-scream and then he triped and fell beneath the waves.

Gabriel voice gurgled as water entered his mouth. His nose burned as he tried to grasp for air. _Crap! Must-not-huh?_ Then suddenly he stayed still. The ocean was suddenly calm.

 _They stop attacking…because they thought I was sunk? No, they should at least fire for more shots to make sure that I'm dead…?_ He thought quizzically and then it hit him.

 _Oh…now I see why._ He grinned evilly and swam slowly. He found a nearby rock and slowly emerged his head and looked above.

"Heh I knew it…they can't see me." Gabriel watched the Abyssal fighters circling in tandem to the spot where he sank. "Which could only mean one thing…" then he looked at the cliff behind him.

"The carrier is in there…Fire scout!" his right gauntlet landing pad opened up and his little Fire scout helicopter emerged. "Find me the enemy…don't screw this up this time." He warned as the helicopter whirled and flew.

He looked back to the sky and lowered his head, missing an Abyssal fighter's detection. "No choice then." He grumbled and then quickly sunk back in.

 _In ROTC…I got second on holding my breath, underneath the water._ Gabriel struggled underneath, he held his breath tightly. _As usual…that damn Morrison got first…if only he didn't-_ his mouth gawked hard, swallowing some air, sending pain to his throat.

 _Just hurry up, Fire scout!_ He shouted mentally, as he closed his eyes and looked through the images of his helicopter. The Fire scout was flying above the island, he only saw nothing but trees, shrubs and even some animals.

 _C'mon…come on…come on!_ Gabriel felt pain in his lungs again, water had begun to slip in his nose and then his mouth. "Grrrgh!" bubbles escape from his mouth.

 _Where-where-!_ And then he saw one, a Nu-class light carrier, floating on a make-shift pond, near a cliff. His eyes widened and then burst himself to the surface.

"Gahhgh!" he coughed hard and then stoutly stood. "All Sea Sparrow and Tomahawks, launch!" he bended his knees, activating his VLS modules which then ejected a barrage of missiles.

The missiles then flew towards the Nu-class carrier. The Nu-class carrier however slowly turned its head towards the missiles and let out a shriek and attempted to launch more Abyssal fighters, but it was too late. The Abyssal carrier made a howl of defeat as the missiles blow it away.

"Death walks among you…" Gabriel uttered triumphantly, seeing his enemy burning made him grin more. "Heh, now that way to easy-"

"Krrrhhh!" however Gabriel darted behind him and jumped back, narrowly avoiding a dive bomber.

"What? But the carrier is dead-?" he watched as the sky above him turned darker as Abyssal Mark III swarmed the sky again. He quickly thrust himself but his ears head a loud popping sound.

"Oh no…my left thruster… Divert all output to the right!" he shouted as his right thruster roared as he moved away. "Damn it! There's more of them. Fire scout find me more!" he commanded as his helicopter moved up towards the sky and as it does, his vision detected movement.

"There's one in the east of this island by the cliff, and then one on the west behind a shrub, and then finally on the north, wedge between two rocks. All of them are Nu-class light carriers floating on a make-shift pond!" he quickly leapt to right avoiding a torpedo and then spun to his left, avoiding a dive bomb.

 _I 've only one thruster…can I do it with this one only?_ His mind thought hardly but he already knows the answer.

"Fuck…there's no other choice then!" his engines burst more thrust as his right leg bended more. His eyes became hard and serious as he approached the island again.

"Here goes nothing!" and then with hard force, he jumped to the air. His right thruster burst more force as Gabriel propelled himself to the sky.

"Death-blossom!" he shouted and then all of his VLS modules, together with his shoulder pad turret guns, activated and fired. His VLS ejected salvo after salvo, his guns bombarded the Nu-classes on the east and west and his shot guns keep on firing hails of Tesla bullets.

"I…will…not…give…up!" he declared with blaze on his eyes as all of his weapons work and kill the enemy.

The Nu-classes on all three sides, let out a shriek of terror as missiles, laser beams, and hail of electric bullets rained down upon them. The east Nu-class shatters as a missile hit its mouth, the west Nu-class slumped down as it get electrocuted by the Tesla bullets and then finally the north Nu-class howled in pain as the red laser hit its hull and disintegrated.

All three of the Nu-classes exploded as the island burned.

* * *

After all of his ordeal, rain began to pour hard on the island. The Abyssal fighters began to drop one by one as their respective carriers burned to ashes.

Gabriel was standing on the surface, his red eyes lock on the burning island. "I…did this." He muttered, his face was plain and emotionless but slowly a grin formed on his lips. "I-did this!" he laughed harshly which echoed ominously throughout the darkened island.

"Oh, _carino…I couldn't believe I did this…_ " in disbelief, he smiled more and chuckled deeply. "Well…I guess its victory again…heh." He turned around and slowly move away.

 _The island is free now…and I freed it myself._ He praised himself for his wondrous attack. _I'm getting stronger…than him…_ " Wait for me Morrison, wait for me to free this world from Abyssals, by myself, heh!" he laughed again maniacally as he moved away.

However, away from him, far from his detection, a pair of red eyes took a peak from beneath. It watched Gabriel laughing his head off as he moved away, slowly it watched as he disappeared from the dense rain and then slowly it emerged from beneath.

The Abyssal Airfield Princess silently watched the receding back of the reaper and as it disappears, a wide devilish grin spread on its lips as it muttered harshly. "Gabriel…Reyes…You shall sink…to the bottom…as many times…as necessary,"

* * *

 **Launching dock**

Gabriel slowly entered the silent dock. He took a step on the stairs as cranes began to dislodge his riggings. "Augh…" he sighed heavily, exhausted form his attack, as he began to walk up.

"Finally, it's over." He muttered tiredly but then his eyes darted to left. Fubuki was standing on freight elevator as if she was waiting for him. Gabriel clicked his tongue.

"Tch great," he ignored her as he took a step on the elevator. "Um…welcome back commander." Fubuki, lowly greeted with her back at him. Gabriel glanced at her once and smugly looked away.

"E-everyone's waiting for your arrival." She began nervously but Gabriel answered her. "I don't care."

 _Right, why would he…we're nothing compared to him_ degraded Fubuki only looked down as the elevator stopped at the upper level.

"Gabriel-!" Nagato boomed in at the gate of the upper level adding more flames to the reaper's anger.

"Tch, what is it Secretary Ship-"

"Why the hell did you launch without my orders!?" Nagato charged to him, Gabriel however started to walk backwards away from her. A wolfish grin appeared on his face.

"Heh, why, it's a because I' am a ship. Ship's need to be launched, not to mention. I enjoy this place, I like the action here-" Gabriel explained but Nagato suddenly made a round house kick with his right leg but Gabriel blocked it with his left forearm.

"This is not a resort! You're supposed to follow orders!" Nagato thundered more as she delivers more kick but Gabriel block it all with his right and left forearm.

"Heh, as if, I follow one thing! And that's my desire to be stronger than-Augh!" however Nagato suddenly kick him between his legs. Gabriel painfully struggle to stand up and pushed himself back, avoiding more of Nagato's kicks.

 _This is bad…I can't whisk away!_ " Look here, it's also your fault. You were keeping missions away from me. Believe it or not, this collaboration…the Kancolle fleet needs it." He explained, trying to catch his breath.

"And why?" Nagato stop her attack, her eyes were dead serious.

Gabriel thought for a moment and then with a smirk he said. "Because you're all weak-"

"Wrong answer!" Nagato said as she then finally delivered the final kick. Gabriel tried to whisk away but the pain on his scrotum was too much. Nagato kick him in between his legs again however she hoisted herself again with her left leg and then kicked his head with her right, blacking him out instantly.

* * *

 **JTN Server**

"Gabriel had stolen one of the mission from DesDiv6. He's lucky that he arrived still in one piece." Nagato angrily dictated as Jack calmly swirled his spoon onto his virtual tea.

"Sir, I do not know what is with him, but his stubbornness worries me. I do understand why he did that however…" and then her voice became solemn as her face shifted into a worried one.

Jack stop swirling his tea and observed her reaction and then looked at the Admiral. He sighed. "I understand, Gabe was always like that. He always put his personal feelings first than the mission. I do not know why, but I think it's because of me…"

He paused as he drank his tea. "I always prioritized my missions first, so I always go head on against the enemy… Little do I know it was a stupid move. Charging in without anticipation… I think… It's because of my stupidity, he gained such an attitude so that he could always-"

He paused suddenly and become silent. Nagato noticed his silence and then she watched as his right hand lightly shook. _PTSD?_ She thought.

"Oh uh, how rude of me to pause in mid-sentence." Jack coming back from a daze, put his tea cup down and sighed, "I'll send you my word on what will his punishment be to you tomorrow."

He stood up and bowed at the two who also bowed in farewell. "This ends today's conversation." He said as the JTN server shut down.

* * *

 **Watchpoint – San Francisco**

Jack Morrison calmly breathed in the fresh pacific air. It was already nighttime, the full moon glowed peacefully on Jack's face and mask. Suddenly his senses picked up a person approaching him from behind.

He sighed as he felt familiar to the being's presence.

"What is it, Sombra?" Jack turned around only to be flicked on the forehead.

"Got your forehead, hmph, you know Commander, I've been standing here for two hours already and you only noticed me now." Sombra giggled as her mischievous eyes scanned Jack, observantly.

She moved beside him and let the wind moved her violet coat and hair. "Ah, the wind feels nice here, might as well ask you to move my place from the basement up to the top floor." She laughed lightly as Jack spoke to her.

"This is the top floor."

"That's what I'm talking about, El Kommander." She smiled like a Cheshire cat. The two became silent for second before Jack cleared his throat and asked.

"So…how was the Overwatch…?" Sombra glanced at him and then looked back to the sea, thinking.

"It was…good. Right after you purged our terror cells and or main HQ. I honestly thought I was gonna die…but then Hana came and pulled me from the rubble." She rubbed her hands lightly, a light reminiscing smile formed on her face.

"Hana was so stupid…I'm still holding my gun and I could've just aimed at her head but…heh, I don't know." Jack understood what she was saying, he smiled at her and said.

"Well we don't kill everyone…we instead rescue them. That's what we do, protect the dreams and future of the innocents." Sombra, glanced at him inquisitively while tapping the railings several times with her left index finger.

"So, that's why you sent Gabriel to den of the Abyssals, so that he could scout and record the enemy's movement which you will study to eliminate the Abyssals, hmm." She said as she moved around.

Jack stood silent for a moment before he replied. "Yes."

"Interesting…" she moved around the terrace and glanced to his office. The U.N. guards were watching her movement, she smiled at them but she only got a grunt from one of them.

"Westworld, do you know about that hot HBO TV series?" Sombra asked, making Jack wondered, clueless. "Westworld was a novel written by Michael Crichton of Jurassic Park, it was all about a theme park called 'Westworld' which is a highly immersive theme park filled with android robots that were strongly and closely built to that of a normal human."

"Ok…" Jack only muttered, still clueless, as Sombra continued. "Westworld was built by two people, Ford and Arnold. The two were partners who operated the androids and kept the customers, who were called 'guests', safe,"

She paused and smile at Jack and then slowly moved towards him. "And then one night, Ford sent Arnold to a dim secluded sector where he was killed by rogue androids."

Jack was still thinking and slowly replied. "What are you talking about?"

"The robots shouldn't have to ability to kill a normal human…but it did, to Arnold. So, who could do it? It was none other than Ford himself who manipulated the androids to kill him. The reason, it's because Arnold was way better than him when it comes to managing the park and the robots."

Jack looked at her, dubiously and still clueless. Sombra let out a defeated sigh and then moved closer to his face and asked.

"Did you sent Gabriel away just to die on the hands of those freaks so that you wouldn't use your own hand to kill him?" Jack had blackened out for a moment to her question.

He moved back but Sombra got closer to his face. "I know about you and Gabriel, in fact it was your fault that everything went to hell in the first place." Her tone became threatening as her smile became wider and devilish.

"I…yes…yes it was." Jack couldn't help it and only sighed defeated. "Just what do you want Sombra?"

Sombra sensed the defeat in his tone, she smirk and shrugged. "I'm just pulling your leg, El Kommander." Her face return to normal one as she tapped the railings more with her right index finger.

"Either way…it doesn't matter if you'll be Ford or Arnold, both of them died in the end, anyway." She stretched her arms upwards and looked at him.

"I'm going to help Winston by the way, _entering_ one of those things was very hard for a lone hacker, plus he's rookie one." She walked towards his office and onto the door but then she paused on her tracks and turned to him again.

"Don't worry…I'm on your side, Morrison." She smiled and went out.

Jack only stood in bewilderment on the terrace. "Just as I wanted to press Y to trust…I'm pressing X, very hard, to doubt." He muttered and looked back to the sea.

* * *

Beta-read by: PixelDemise

Here's the latest chapter! Thank you for liking this story, so far I'm planning for more action stories but I guess I would have to construct ones that are easy read. So leave some reviews if you like to. :) Thinker out!


	7. These violent delights have violent ends

Chapter 6

* * *

"Heh…that Nagato…" Gabriel scaled the dark path towards the bath house. He grinned with mischief while he muttered, he groaned in pain as he treads on the path. "Well then…I wouldn't give up that easily." He said after he reached the door.

He entered and saw no one. _Augh... but that kick did a number!_ He quickly at down on the bench as he felt more aches in his head and groin _. Augh now that I am alone…_ he looked around again, observing if there are others without him then after a second, he sighed and smirk wildly.

"Well then… off to my remedy." He took off the gauntlet on his forearm and opened its compartment and took out a medium size bottle of Jack Daniels and then two explicit mangas. He smirked evilly. "Time for a _peaceful_ bath!"

* * *

Gabriel slid the door to the inner bath, silently, and peeped his head in. there wasn't a soul in sight. "Yes!" he thrust himself forward, took off his clothes, together with his heavy Kevlar armor, and threw it back on the other room and immediately jumped into one of the separate repair bath.

 _Ogh…_ the effect was instant, Gabriel, feeling like he was in heaven, sighed with pleasure. "The bath is the best," he took the bottle again and opened it, "but nothing beats good 'ol' Jackie Daniel!" he exclaimed with desire.

He slumped his back down and took a gulp of his liquor and looked at the two mangas, "It's a good thing that I came back for one more…now let's see this." He made a malicious grin, as he felt the effect of alcohol and an arousing urge deep inside him.

"Ok…" he took one and his hands began to flip the first page, "ohoho…nice-"

"No fair Akatsuki! You tickled me!"

"Ehehehe, rules don't apply!" Akatsuki grinned with evil as she and the rest of DesDiv6 emerged from the larger bath.

Gabriel, seeing them immediately, become alert and sunk his head on the bath. _Fuck! What the fuck are they doing here-!_ He cursed underneath the water, his urge of pleasure was slowly turning into lust for blood, especially the blood of DesDiv6. _I'll fucking kill all of you-abagrrhhrh!_

However he suddenly choked hard and coughed which made him eject his head to the surface. Gabriel coughed loudly and heaved for breath. "Oh…Dios Mio…" he breathed in scarce and opened his eyes. The DesDiv6 were all staring at him.

* * *

"Oh…shit." Gabriel muttered and then an awkward silence loomed in the air. The DesDiv6 were all still and then after a second, their eyes became wide, their faces turned very red. Their naked bodies were all expose to the man. Gabriel only gulped down, nervous, and then spoke.

"Ok, first things first. I kill people, brutally, but I am never a pervert." Gabriel explained but the DesDiv6 were still locked on him. And then all hell broke lose, much to Gabriel's grimace.

"Hentai!"

"Ecchi!"

"Rapist!"

"Prepare to die!"

The DesDiv6 grabbed all of the nearest and biggest object that they could find and started throwing at the Reaper. Gabriel scowled and quickly whisked to the other bath and then to another and another, avoiding every projectile object.

"Goddammit, listen to me! Absolutely no one will look at your ugly bodies!" and then they stopped. The Desdiv6 froze and try to absorbed what he said. Gabriel sighed, drained from whisking every movement. _Well at least that stops you all from-_

"Meanie!"

"Don't call us ugly!"

"You Big Bully!"

"Just because we don't have big fronts, it doesn't mean we're ugly!"

The DesDiv6 resumed and Gabriel groaned and snakingly whisked towards the next bath on the other side.

"Oh, just listen to me-!"

"What's all the ruckus!" the chaos was cut short when the door opened and Nagato, step in. Towel dropped around her chest and her hair, undone and falls straight. She scanned her red eyes around and eventually landed it on Gabriel who made a wolfish grin at her. "Ah _Herr_ comrade Nagato, this is just a simple misunderstanding."

Gabriel began but Nagato pouted at him and growled. "Gabriel…" she slowly approached the Reaper who moved back. "What is it?" the man asked but Nagato slowly pointed at something beside him.

"Is that…Jack Daniels?"

"Yeah…so wha-"

"Drinking is forbidden!" Nagato jumped to the air and pointed her left leg at Gabriel. Gabriel however frowned and whisked away avoiding it.

"Heh! I'd enough with your empty kicks! It time for you taste your very own medi-" Gabriel attempted to retaliate with a forceful right kick but then the unthinkable happen.

"Oh shit!" Nagato exclaimed as her towel undone and flew away. Her naked body shone brightly at Gabriel's whose eyes and mouth were both wide opened in shock. _D-D-Dios Mio-!_ Since Gabriel was crouching so he could bring a good kick, he saw it all. The underside of the of one of the big 7 battleships.

 _Oh…god! So that's what it looks like-!_ "Don't you dare look!" Nagato recovered in midair and immediately spun and made a back kick with his left leg on Gabriel's head. He landed hard enough for tiles to crack and make the DesDiv6 froze in shock.

"That kick…" Inazuma awed while Akatsuki applauded, "Amazing!"

Nagato looked down and gulped. "Gabriel, are you all right!?" worried that she might've hurt hum badly, she pulled him up only to see a mischievous grin again on his bloody, injured face. "Well what do I expect, you're a man." Disappointed, Nagato slammed him again on the floor and cleared her throat.

"We-well DesDiv6, call the infirmary unit." She turned away as some of the DesDiv6 went out, hiding her still embarrassed face. "Really…this is isn't my day." She only muttered, defeated.

* * *

"Ooogh…" Gabriel slowly came to life and grunted from the hard sting on his head. He slowly moved and felt something soft and warm on the back of his head. "Where…?" his head achingly throbbed, he felt it was like burning and being drilled mercilessly at the same time. He groaned in ache again.

"Oh you're awake, it's a good thing you're awake. You're inside your dorm by the way." He heard a female voice and slowly opened his eyes. He came face to face to a dark blue eyed woman, her hair was tied on a tight know behind her head and she was wearing a scarlet kimono. A gentle smile formed on her face.

"Ugh…Houshou?" Gabriel recognize her. Houshou was one of the Instructors on the school.

"Reyes-san, are you feeling good?" Houshou asked gently, her hands caressed the hair of the Reaper like that of gentle mother.

Gabriel frowned at her treatment, he was like being turned into a kid. "Yes, now stop-!" his head panged heavily again, in grimace he didn't move from Houshou's lap and Houshou's gentle brushing continues.

"Nagato, values rules very much, so you must understand why she reacted like that." Houshou explained calmly but the reaper snorted. "Heh, well sucks for her. Rules are made to be broken."

"Somehow you're correct," Houshou paused her petting, making Gabriel relaxed, but he frowned again as Houshou resumed, "but if there're rules that are meant to be broken, then those rules are unfair. Unfair rules and laws shouldn't exist. Right?"

Houshou asked as Gabriel silently agreed. Silence enveloped the two as Houshou continued brushing his hair with her hand. Gabriel began not to mind it as he felt calm, though a bit annoyed. "All these violent-have violent-" the silence was broken after Houshou spoke.

"What is it?"

"All these violent delights, have violent ends. Shakespeare." Houshou said with an understanding smile. She looked down at him and stare at his eyes. "Gabriel…I heard that Overwatch was an amazing organization. A Military Sans Frontier type."

Gabriel lips curled down, he didn't speak. "I wonder what happened. I mean it's such a wonderful organization."

"I'll tell you what happened." Gabriel looked away from her and looked straight to the full moon outside his window. "Morrison happened. Overwatch was indeed a beautiful organization." He explained, his eyes formed into a reminiscing one.

"We were World Defenders, we were loved by many and respected by all. However…" memories of the golden days flashed onto Gabriel's mind until the visions turned sinister as his memories entered the dark ages. "I wasn't acknowledged." He growled and bared his fangs, his hands clasped into a tight fist.

"I did all I could, to be acknowledged, to earn the same respect as _him._ I struggled and bled for them, and what did they do. They all looked at Morrison. The cunning bitch farm boy." He gnashed his words, brutally but Houshou observed peacefully. "Just because he has charisma, it doesn't mean they'd to ignore all of my actions. And yet they did!"

Gabriel looked back at Houshou and scowled at her. "Now… After I defeat them and free the oceans. The whole world will acknowledge me. I will not be ignored anymore. I will…be better than Morrison."

Houshou listened calmly at him, her hands had stop for a second and then slowly she made a peaceful smile. "Gabriel…such a poor kitty, of course the whole world will flock on you." She resumed her petting and Gabriel only look in silence.

"You agree with me?" startled he asked as Houshou only nodded. "I would like to say to you that if ever you need someone who could support you, we are all here."

Gabriel scoffed and looked away. "The last time I trusted someone, I was casted away. So no thanks." Houshou smile disappeared and looked at him with observing plain eyes and then she muttered again.

"These violent delights have violent ends." She stopped petting him and calmly took a pillow. "Well then, I'll be on my way. The DesDiv6 needs my love." She gently placed the pillow on the back of his head and stood up and smiled at him again. "Good night Gabriel, may you've a beautiful slumber."

She bowed and walked outside of his room and closed the door. Gabriel looked at the door and heard her receding footsteps and after silence enveloped the whole dorm he sighed and glance inquiringly at his desk. The flask with all the missions was standing on the desk.

 _What is with Houshou? And… Why am I a cat?_ "Well Houshou was the 'mother' of all Japanese Fleet…" he shrugged off the feeling of pain.

"Augh…if only Nagato didn't make that pussy flash attack…" he groaned in protest but slowly he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"So how was he?" Nagato strode out from the shadows of a tree and walked beside Houshou. The woman smiled and gracefully laughed.

"Oh he was alright. He was like a kitty," she looked at the pathway and giggled, "like a very poor and lost, but cute kitty. He must be guided at all times for his heart is filled with agony." Nagato glanced at her, confused to what she said and then sighed.

"I tried to…maybe I'm wrong."

"No, you're correct," Houshou corrected as they entered a gravel path that leads towards the girl's dormitory. "Time heals everything for those with open hearts. Gabriel's is tightly closed but I can sense that it was slowly opening. We just need more time." She explained to Nagato who absorbed her words.

"Also I saw the mission flask on his desk by the way." Houshou added making Nagato paused on her tracks and clicker her tongue.

"That man! He's going to find trouble!" Nagato grumbled but Houshou turned to her and smiled, peacefully. "These violent delights, have violent ends. Gabriel's violent actions, will lead to his untimely end, and for that, Nagato-san, I advise you…that we must stay on guard to all possible threats that will hurt Gabriel."

Nagato froze at her words, her eyes shine in enlightenment, understanding her words. "You're correct," _I must be strong so I could catch up to him._ she thought and smiled at Houshou before she spoke at her.

"Thank you Houshou, it is fortunate that you're here."

* * *

 **JTN – Server - San Francisco Watchpoint**

Jack calmly stared down at his tea, a stalk was floating in the middle of it and it was on a standing position. _According to Genji…this means good luck_ he thought as he calmly drink his tea and enjoyed its flavor slithering in his tongue.

"Sorry for the wait." Nagato, Mutsu and the Admiral appeared suddenly on the other end of the table. The Admiral bowed at him and proceeded to talk about the current mission and status of the operation.

"I see, you've established a standing point. That's good, however, the reason why I called you all here so suddenly is that one of our Government's spy satellite had spotted a lot of peculiar movements on one of the islands on your list." Nagato and Mutsu looked at each other, startled by the news. What could be those peculiar movements be?

"It's an Abyssal one, not that of human." Jack flicked his right finger, summoning a holographic file. He opened it and pushed it away towards the Admiral. Nagato and Mutsu look. It was a infrared picture of a large island filled with red dots. The red dots are moving, indicating that it represents a being, most likely an Abyssals.

"There're hundreds of them…the island is somewhere in Southern Philippine Archipelago, the Palawan Islands." Mutsu observed as Jack spoke.

"Indeed. Abyssals normally gathered in one place, before they dispersed to their assigned islands. It's like a gathering for a strategic meeting." He also summoned a copy of the file and observe. The Admiral then nodded and said his thoughts which the Strike-commander agreed.

"Indeed it is a meeting, if they only dispersed immediately." Nagato and Mutsu then exchange looks of confusion before they look at the Strike-Commander. Jack observe the picture more before he closed it and summoned another one again.

"That picture was taken _1 week ago_. This next one however…was taken _yesterday_." He pushed the file onto the three and they all stared. Mutsu blinked for she saw nothing but the same island, this time the whole sea around it was bathed in red dots.

"Wait a second…there's much more on this." Mutsu exclaimed, shocked as Nagato observed silently.

"They've never dispersed?" Jack nodded as she gulped down in nervousness. "There's thousands of them. My God, that island is next to our list. If we followed the plan for tomorrow, without knowing this-"

"Your fleet wouldn't stand a chance." Jack finished cordially as he drank his tea. "It's a good thing that we saw this."

Nagato and Mutsu smiled at each other and bowed to Jack. "We thank you for this Sir Morrison."

Jack looked down to his tea again and become silent, noticing his response Nagato, in an awkward voice, dutifully started reporting her next entry. "About Gabriel Reyes…"

Jack quickly looked at them again and stared. _So he was still interested in him,_ Mutsu thought as Nagato continued. "He…was very fine. In fact, he was starting…to communicate with us." _Why am I lying?_ Nagato's face slowly turned red, the memory from the bathroom earlier had started to pester her mind.

 _There're two pauses…_ Jack observed and knew that she was somehow lying. No soldiers should pause when it comes to delivering reports. "Oh that's great." He only responded, plainly, as the Admiral asked him.

"Ah about those riggings?" Jack opened a new folder and started to read its content. "They're all delivered safely. The SSTO was a success, though we detected Abyssal movements as it entered our airspace." He said gratefully and then bowed to him. "We thank you for supporting us, then."

* * *

 **Watchpoint – Launching Dock**

Hanzo silently looked up on the ceiling. The launching dock was silent for it was already past midnight. The young archer silently wondered at the rigging hanging on the crane. A tag was hanging on its make shift bridge which he silently read.

 **Hanzo Shimada – USS Ronald Reagan (CVN 76)**

"It's not Japanese…" he sighed, disappointed to the large Nimitz-class CV rigging that he got from taking the Admiral's test.

"Patriotism again, brother?" he glance to dark corner where a figure slowly emerge. It was his brother in a cyborg armor which made a loud clang as he took each step. "Winston made these rigging all by himself after understanding magitek from the Admiral."

He stopped and looked up to another rigging opposite of the Ronal Reagan.

 **Genji Shimada – USS George H.W. Bush (CVN 77)**

"Since the Admiral has already taken all of the Japanese Aircraft carrier, we're left with American version." Genji smiled under his mask as he turned to his brother.

"Nimitz-class carrier…as far as I know, they're currently the largest CV ever constructed," Hanzo glance up. "Can I even move if such a thing is attached to my back?" he complained, annoyed, and heard a chuckle from his brother.

"Actually, it will be attach to our shoulders." _God, could I even carry that one?_ Hanzo only sighed defeated. Genji noticing his distress, silently move closer to him.

"Don't worry…I'll support you from behind, like I always do, when we were still kids." Hanzo looked at the metal mask covering Genji's face, he could see his smile, but he only curled his lips downward and looked away from him.

"Genji…"

"Most importantly brother, we're coming home. I mean we've been stuck here in America for 1 year already. Don't you miss our home?" Hanzo turn his back to him, a pain panged inside of him. There was nothing left to be miss back from their home country and yet, ironically, he felt that he missed it too.

"Yeah…I miss it too." Forcing a smile, Hanzo faced his brother. "Let's help Gabriel-san on defeating them."

Genji patted his brother's right shoulder and move closer and whispered, discreetly. "But for now, let's wait Morrison's signal."

* * *

 **Naval Base**

The silent waters of the bay of Naval Base, shone brightly. The moon was already high up and the surface calmly move after a warm air swept pass it. However silently a being slowly emerged from the murky depths.

The Airfield Princess stared with its open red eyes at the shining Naval base. Its face was plain and still but then slowly it crept up a devilish grin.

"All…of…you…will…sink…especially…Gabriel…" it muttered and then it slowly sunk down and disappeared.

It wasn't long after that Gabriel opened his eyes after he heard the blaring of his alarm clock. "Augh…" the man groaned as he slowly sat straight up, the pain from the attack last night had already subsided.

"It's 5:49…time to get ready then." He smirked as he stood up and walk over the flask where the mission was and opened it. He scanned several maps and mission briefing before he stopped at one.

"Oh, this is the next mission huh?" he analyzes the paper before he grinned again.

"The Palawan Islands, if I opened this up we literally freed 2/3rd of the Southeast Asian water route." He put back all of the files and then sealed it again.

"Then Palawan islands it is," he declared before he went to his bathroom and prepared for his mission.

* * *

Beta-read by PixelDemise

Hey guys this is the latest chapter! For those who like and reviewed my fanfic, Thank you all! Now I'm super inspired :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch and Kancolle anime :)


	8. Gabriel's Demise

Chapter 7

* * *

 **Launching Dock**

The doors of the launching dock echoed loudly as it slowly opened. Then after a second, a pair of heavy footstep reverberated as a person entered slowly. The figure of the reaper discreetly hovered around the dock, looking for other ship girls who might be staying here. There was no one other than him.

 _Hmph…not that if I care,_ Gabriel smirk, mischievously, and quickly whisked himself towards the elevator, the lift then activated and moved downward towards the lower launching dock and the man gave one last look on the floor. _Well then…I shall enjoy this._ He smirked in excitement and began to plan his approach.

* * *

 **Secretary Ship's Quarters**

"Good morning," Nagato said silently as she came out of her room, mid yawn. In a daze she quietly sat on the table and looked in front at Mutsu who was in the small kitchen, humming a Christmas tune. Turning to Nagato, Mutsu's face beamed in a smile as she greeted her.

"Good morning, Nagato, sleep well last night?" The question was a bit off putting, Nagato only nodded and sighed.

"Not much. You seem to be in a good mood, Mutsu."

"Well that's because 10 days from now it will be Christmas." Mutsu giggled as she flipped the pancake over, "I wonder what present will I buy for you," she added in a gleeful manner, making the other battleship girl blush.

"Anything is fine…just as long its cheap…" Nagato lowered her face, hiding her embarrassing blush and muttered, "…and just as long its sweet-"

"Ok then something sweet!" Mutsu blurted out making Nagato flinch. She smiled at her cute girlish reaction. Their conversation however, was suddenly interrupted after they both hear a knock on the door.

"W-who is it?" Nagato with her face still red, quickly responded.

"It's me, Ooyodo, Ma'am." Ooyodo answered as she opened the door and bowed at them. "I'm here to receive the battle plan for today, Ma'am?" she said as Nagato cleared her throat, straitening herself, and dissipating the redness in her face.

"Oh—um, about that- I've decided that we will not sortie anyone out." Ooyodo blinked at her, surprised to what she said. That would mean there won't be any battle today.

"All right Ma'am…but what about Commander Gabriel then, he sortied out earlier?" Nagato shifted her eyes to her, she was surprised. _Gabriel?-Don't tell me!_ She thought for a moment on what the man had done but then slowly it dawned on her after he remembered what Hosho said to her last night.

"Ooyodo, quickly, wake every ship now!" Ooyodo, startled at her reaction, immediately bowed and leaved. Mutsu surprised to Nagato's sudden upbeat, asked worriedly, while Nagato quickly began to change into her usual clothes. "What happened?"

"Because…Gabriel didn't know that our next island, the Palawan Islands, has become a den of Abyssals," Nagato said, grimly, as she prepared to depart.

* * *

 **100 miles from Palawan Islands, Southern Philippines.**

"Hmm…" _I should be there,_ Gabriel focus his eyes up ahead. The horizon was still clear, meaning the tell-tale signs of Abyssals hideout were still far off, however after a second he saw something. The sky above him was clear blue however a couple of miles away from him, looming like a sore thumb , against the peaceful sky, was a dark mushroom-shaped clouds.

Gabriel grin. "That's it," his engines roared as he shoots towards the sinister clouds.

* * *

"Whoa…now this is menacing." Gabriel stopped and looked at the island. The island, which could've been beautiful, was bathed in dark, menacing mists. The mists were so thick that it had created a terrifying aura which surrounds the whole island, a perfect place for an Abyssal nest.

 _Hmm….? That's strange…where are they?_ Gabriel looked around and took notice of his surroundings. It was all eerily quiet; the island was almost devoid of life. And there wasn't a single Abyssal on sight.

"Heh, did I miss their party?"

"IIIKKK!" A monstrous scream echoed suddenly behind him and then the waves behind him opened up. A long crescent-shape line of destroyer I-classes together with a long line of Ro-class destroyers, behind the I-class, appeared from beneath the water.

Gabriel didn't move he sensed all of them; they began to move passively, encircling him.

"So… This is your game huh?" Gabriel sneered and glance to his back. The I-classes then opened their mouth and then, all at once, fired a volley.

 _Heh tried and true tactics,_ Gabriel leap into the air and veered to the left, avoiding many bullets. Then he landed and turned sharply to the right, "All turrets activate! Bring out my shotguns!" his tumbleweed hull opened up and he pulled both of his shotguns, his turrets then move and pointed at his targets.

"Fire!" his turrets blasted, firing its red beams. Gabriel careened violently to the right, dragging the beams which burned the I-classes. "Now for finishing touch!" he smiled wickedly and jumped high and then pointed his shotguns at the group and discharged.

The bullets exploded in electricity, shocking some of the Ro-class Abyssals. But Gabriel landed and then activated all of his VLS modules. A storm of missiles rained on the last Ro-classes, before all could retaliate, obliterating them.

"Heh, easy prey," Gabriel smirk at the burning monsters, enjoying his brutal work, however his senses activated and he immediately swerve to the left, avoiding a bullet.

"There's more?" he turned around and froze.

 _What-what the hell-!_ The sea in front of island that was previously empty, was now filled with red, blue and gold lights and all of the lights were coming from the observing eyes of hundreds of Abyssal creatures.

All of them were staring him, their cold dead eyes pierced right through Gabriel who only made a gulp.

"Hehe…" Gabriel chuckled, unnerve. "You got me…" _Shit…That previous group was a distraction…_ Gabriel grumbled as he began to glide back. The Abyssal then, followed, slowly etching towards him.

 _As much as I hate to do this…_ he growled under his own breath, he can sense danger among them. "Fuck it!" Gabriel then sharply turned around and ran at full speed, as much as he hated to do it, retreat was his only option.

* * *

 **Somewhere near Luzon Strait**

"Don't falter your speed!" Nagato boomed her voice. She looked behind her and watched as the whole fleet. The whole Admiral's fleet are present and running behind her. Though it wasn't wise to leave the Naval district unguarded, she has no choice. She has to risk it all.

"We're coming for you Gabriel…you damned fool!" Nagato gritted her teeth, worried for the fate of the Commander.

* * *

 **40 minutes later**

Huff…huff… Gabriel breathed hard as he madly spun, avoiding a barrage of torpedoes. He glided fiercely to the left then veered to the right. He gritted his teeth in anger. He looked around him and saw that the large hordes of Abyssal were already enclosing him into a wide circle.

"Shit…!" _I didn't expect this!_ He ran his eyes everywhere, desperate for a familiar sight of a wide gaping hole of this monstrous entrapment. However, he suddenly spun around to avoid a torpedo.

"Fuck-!" _Huh…? Over there!_ And this his woe was answered. Several kilometers away from him, there was a small gap between two Ro-classes. Gabriel didn't waste any time, he quickly shoot towards it.

 _There it is!_ He speedily zig-zag, avoiding many bullets from Abyssal Fighters and Destroyers, _finally I'm free!_ He shouted in joy as he then leaped into the air, the open safe sea was right in front of him. He could taste the freedom already.

"Heh, goodbye for now you bunch of pu-"

"KRIIIII!" And then everything happened so fast. Gabriel screamed as the waters in front of him burst and a huge I-class leap from beneath…and caught him, by his mid-torso, in its jaws. Its teeth dug in to his whole abdomen as the Abyssal landed right back inside the encirclement.

"Gahh!" Gabriel cried, the teeth had break into his armor, he could feel its teeth scratching against his penetrated skin and gnashing the fibers of his muscles, pain crawled and panged mercilessly at him. "No…I won't get…eaten today!" with strength he raised his left shot gun and fired at its head.

The Abyssal let him go and he splashed on the water. "Must…move!" in agony, he stood up again and thrust forward. "Must move…move…!" he clutched the left part of his hips, blood was dripping down, profusely.

"Must…get…out-!"

"Kriiiiii!" but then a pair of Ro-class again, sprouted form underneath, he quickly jumped and launched 2 missiles however it missed them. Gabriel attempted to evade them but he was too late. The two creatures locked their teeth at his legs. Gabriel fell beneath the waters.

"Guh!" he struggled underneath and the he resurfaces. "Augh…! Time…to move…!" he grunted in pain as he tried to float up…however nothing happened. _Shit…did they get my propeller already…?_ The thought, doomed him as he bended his body up to see his engines on his ankle…and then a gruesome, horrifying, sight greeted him.

"Wha…no-no-no!" Gabriel, wide eyed and terrified, traced the lines of his thighs, his VLS is still there but empty, and then his knees and then to nothing…where his lower legs should be. Soreness slowly crept inside him as a new kind of fear, one that he hadn't felt for a long time, sprang in his heart.

"No-!" Gabriel stared at his severed legs, he shrieked in horror and agony. The Abyssals, as if they had enjoyed the cruel scene, began to crept towards him.

"Not…like this…! Not-like this!" Gabriel then quickly turned and began to use his hands to swim. He paddled speedily like there was no tomorrow.

 _No I won't die like this…I—I still have to-defeat him! I still want to kill—_ "No-! Get off me!" Gabriel swam and swam but eventually a pair of hands suddenly grab by his armpit from behind. Gabriel looked above him and was greeted with a pair of devouring eyes and sinister smiles of two Ru-class battleships.

"No…" Gabriel, tired and in despair, stared at them with defeated eyes. "Let…me go…" he uttered weakly, his blood poured endlessly from his severed lower limbs,, his vision swayed as his mind gave in, and finally Gabriel close his eyes and went black.

* * *

 **Palawan Islands – 40 minutes later**

"Nagato report from Akagi! Target island spotted, enemy count…undetermined; there's too many of them!" Mutsu said as she and Nagato looked towards the island. They all could see the beastly banquet from afar and they gulped down in fear. _My God there's so many of them._

Fubuki and her friends also saw the scene and they were terrified. "You mean…Commander Gabriel went in there…" she looked worryingly for the Commander but Mutsuki quickly grab her hand and smiled at her. "Don't worry he'll be safe. We'll help him!"

"Yup, let's help Commander Edgelord-poi!" Yuudachi and Mutsuki beamed their smiles at her, making her spirits up. Fubuki nodded, strongly, and shook their hands. "Let's save Commander Gabriel!"

* * *

 _No…Mercy…Angela…I…_ Gabriel was dreaming, he dreamt that a lot of Abyssals were running towards him. He tried to run as fast as he could but eventually they caught up to him and dug their teeth in his body, he was in agony as they began to eat him like he was nothing but their food.

"Angela…help me…someone…please…" he uttered in sorrow as he slowly opened his eyes…and met the eyes of the Airfield Princess whose face was just inches away from him. Gabriel's eyes widened in terror, his nightmare was over his hell has just begun.

"Gurh-!" he struggled to breath but the Airfield Princess right hand, grip around his neck, only tightens.

 _Fuck…so this is how I will die…?_ Gabriel couldn't believe, he was cornered and helpless. "Fuck…this!" and then with the last of his strength, he moved his right hand onto his coat pocket, and took out a grenade. He flicked the switch and shoved it right onto Abyssal's opened mouth.

"Kyaa…!" The Airfield Princess scream as the grenade exploded. It let go Gabriel, the man fell and began to swim. _I won't be taken…by any of you-_ "Gah! Let me go!" he tried to escape but suddenly two Wo-class light carriers emerged beside him and grabbed him by his arm and drag him back to the injured Airfield Princess.

The two Abyssals then lifted and faced Gabriel again at the Airfield Princess who then planted her vengeful red menacing eyes at him. Her anger pierced the man as she spoke hellishly, "Its…useless…Gabriel…sink…bottom…"

Gabriel absorbed her words and look with disgust, he greeted his teeth in anger. He had completely given up, there's no more escape. A sight of the ship girls, running towards him, would be a miracle for him.

"What do you…want? You want revenge right…?" he began, weakly, "well…what are you waiting for?" _I fucked up…because I'm weak…_ Gabriel admitted defeat as the Abyssal princess opened its mouth and let out a horrible, inhuman, laugh. She was celebrating to the defeat of a man who destroys her kind.

"Will you kill me already…" Gabriel said, not so much a question as a request. It was all over for him. He heaved heavily and looked up to the raining sky. Memories of him from before flash before him and many emotions had flooded his heart. The golden days of Overwatch until to his fall, played like a film to him. And just as it plays his heart slowly ache in regret.

 _I should've talked to him…before…I should've just called him…_ Gabriel closed his eyes as he felt the weight of the cold ocean water hit his skin and envelope him. _I'm so sorry…everyone…I'm sorry…_ and then the coldness of the ocean swallowed him whole.

Gabriel didn't feel any pain. Oddly however, he felt at peace. _So this was death…feels like…?_ He thought as he felt in peace and began to slowly sink to the bottom.

 _At least…its not that bad…_ his vision slowly blackened into nothing but after a few seconds, he felt a pair of hands grab him by his armpit. Gabriel clicked his tongue mentally. _Great…now here comes true hell…_ he thought grimly as the being dragged him up and then broke into the surface again.

* * *

"Commander Gabriel!" Fubuki's voice echoed in his ears and then loud ambient sound of explosions reverberated. "Hang in there commander, Nagato-san!" Fubuki shouted and then Nagato came into view and put his whole right arm around her shoulder.

"Gabriel, stay with me!" Nagato shouted and Gabriel caught a hint of worry in her. He smirk mentally, not expecting for the big battleship to worry over him, as he heard Yamato commanded.

"All guns fire! Provide cover for Nagato, we're retreating!" And then, as Nagato whisked him away from the battlefield, Gabriel muttered one last word before he took his last breath.

" _I'm…sorry…Jack…"_

* * *

 **JTN Server – Watchpoint – San Franisco**

*CRASH* "Ah…" Jack was startled as the virtual tea cup that he was holding earlier, suddenly slip and crashed on the floor. "Such a waste…" he sighed in disappointment as Winston moved his glasses over his golden eyes.

"Well that's a side that I hadn't seen in you from a long time, Jack." The ape said, puzzled, as Jack merely shrugged in embarrassment. "Well Winston, I'm not that perfect." He countered as a virtual tea cup reappeared with a new blend of tea with a strong aroma.

"So then…back to the topic." Winston began as he brings up a virtual map above the tea table. "As of now, the islands in the Southeast Asia were almost Abyssal Free, save for the Celebes sea and Indonesian Strait. My guess is that we deploy our fleet towards New Zealand, via the Australian Current, right after we rendezvous with the ALF."

Winston began to explain but unfortunately for him, Jack's mind was somewhere else. _Why do I feel scared all of a sudden…?_ An accursed familiar feeling that he hadn't felt for a long time had nag inside him and he only gulped down in worry as he identified what it was. It was fear…of losing someone he trusted and cared for.

* * *

Beta-read by PixelDemise

Hello guys and Happy New Year! So this is my latest chapter, feel free to leave reviews! :)


	9. Gabe's Limbo (Part 1)

Chapter 8

* * *

 **JTN Server – Watchpoint San Francisco**

Akagi silently looked at her tea with haggard eyes. The girl was unmoved to the beautiful aroma that the tea was producing, nor the appetizing look of a virtual cheesecake that was standing beside her tea. Her mind was all muddled up with the status report that she would have to deliver to the person that she was waiting for.

"Sorry I'm late. The U.N. ambassadors were all beginning to go online." And then the person appeared in front of her. She slowly looked at the Strike-commander of the Overwatch, and force a small smile.

"It's all right. I'm afraid that Nagato-san won't be joining us today." Akagi said and put her right hand on the table.

"Well then, shall we start?," Jack in an upbeat tone began as he sat down. Several windows appeared beside him. Akagi only gulped heavily, dreading what she would have to say. She looked down as her mood began to change darker.

"I'm afraid…I've come here…bearing a bad news." Jack noticed the sudden downcast on her voice. His heart then began to race.

"What is it?"

Akagi then looked at him, with small tears building up on her eyes. "Yesterday, at exactly 5:30 am, Commander Reyes at sortied out without authorization," Jack, with Gabriel's name mentioned, shifted his eyes uneasily, the dreaded feeling from yesterday had come back and began to churned his stomach, brutally.

"Apparently, he stole the mission flask which contain all of our future missions and campaign. Commander Reyes had sailed towards the Palawan islands." She paused hesitantly, before continuing, "and there he…encountered a large Abyssal den."

Jack gulped, he felt his chest has sank deeply, an agonizing dread began to crush him down, mercilessly. "And then…?" he let out, lightly shaking his voice.

"We rescued him but along the way…" Akagi trailed as a single tear fell from her left eye, "…Commander, at exactly 12:00 noon… Gabriel took his last breath…and by 3:00, Nagato had officially declared Zumalt…'decommissioned and beyond repair'."

Akagi became silent as she began to sob quietly, looking away from Jack who was still and unmoved.

He didn't know what he had just hear. The server room's atmosphere had become so heavy suddenly that his vision began to sway. The dreaded feeling from earlier had now crushed something inside him and that made him unmoved. He felt that all of his functions had ceased completely, unable for him to process the report.

Then after a second he slowly looked at Akagi. "Akagi… Thank you for the report. I believe— "he paused as he felt his hands began to shook, "I believe…this ends our conversation."

Akagi bowed at him, wiping away some tears, before she stood up and then disappeared. Jack was left all alone inside the server room with a still crushing atmosphere. He sat silent, looking at his tea.

"Gabe…you…idiot," then slowly Jack muttered before he slumped down at the table. "Gabe…I'm sorry…this…" and then, appearing between the slip of the cracks of his mask, a single tear came out and drop onto the floor.

* * *

 _Pain…_ Gabriel didn't know how many where he was, all he could feel was that everything was warm, and a creeping pain crawling all around his body. _Where am I…?_ he questioned in much confusion but to no avail his mind was blank.

 _I…couldn't move… couldn't breathe…_ he tried to move his limbs but he didn't feel any of his muscles moving and then he tried to breath, but no air had entered in him. It was all too familiar for him, he felt that he was back from that place, underneath the rubble of the Swiss HQ, with everything burning to ashes.

 _Heh…finally…this is truly hell…_ he mentally smiled and began to drift off into oblivion.

"Shouhou, tie it up quickly!" Houshou commanded as the girl quickly dressed the wound on Gabriel's left arm. Mutsu, sitting beside her, had begun to wipe something on the man's right arm, it sizzles and created sickening sound of the flesh, burning up.

The commander who was completely submerge in the bath, suddenly rose and screamed in agony. "Gahh-no-no!" Gabriel tried to thrash the pain but he couldn't move his arms as Houshou held him tightly from behind.

"Commander, it's alright." she grunted as her arms tighten around the man's shoulder's, "it'll be over soon.," she cooed to him, but to no avail. Gabriel howl's filled the bath house. The man felt his skin was being torn apart, pain was eating him from within.

"So-painfu-enough...Angela." his eyes shot straight up, remembering that time when he was inside the tank.

"We need more repair buckets." Mutsu declared.

"Eh, but we just poured the 16th repair bucket," Shouhou interjected as the man wince in anguish.

"Let's pour more, Nagato-san." Houshou then darted to Nagato. The Secretary Ship was watching the whole ordeal from the doorway, her eyes were red, probably form crying, and she only nodded in approval.

Mutsu then pulled the rope beside the separate bath. A bell rang loudly as a green bucket appeared above Gabriel and then began to pour its content. And then the man howled in distress again.

* * *

Fubuki silently stood in front of the bath house. She was worried about the commander, her fingers were crossed in anticipation and she was fidgeting, uncontrollably.

"Fubuki-chan…" Mutsuki, who was watching her, only glance in sadness.

Just then the door opened and Nagato came out, the destroyer girl quickly darted to her. She cast her tense eyes up towards the battleship

"Nagato-san...um...how's Commander." Fubuki asked, anxiously. The Secretary ship looked into her, her eyes were ill at ease. She only dithered and responded.

"Houshou and the other CV's had done their job to restore Gabriel…" she paused, wary what to answer, but continued. "This is the first time that we're dealing with human organs. Gabriel wasn't a warship to begin with…"

 _We know..._ Fubuki only looked down. She was downcast to the report. Just then Houshou emerged from the doorway and bowed at Nagato and the others. She looked up to them and notice the nervousness in their eyes.

"I did all I could, Nagato-san." she began, depression filling her voice. "However, It seems he will survive." ." A tired yet happy smile spread across the Light Carrier's face.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Mutsu whispered inaudibly. "Thank god…" she looked at Fubuki and Mutsuki, both girls were crying in happiness.

"Houshou-san, can we see him? We want to guard him for tonight," Fubuki asked, anticipatingly as Houshou nodded in agreement but redirected her eyes at Nagato. The Secretary ship only shrugged and looked at the two destroyers.

"Fine, but don't be too noisy," the two girls bowed at her and they both immediately went inside, closing the door to them. The Secretary ship then turned around and walked away while she muttered her final words.

"No choice. It's now Plan Phase B for Commander Morrison."

* * *

 _How many days was it, after that…?_ Gabriel slowly opened his eyes and looked up to the white ceiling above. The man then groaned lowly, as he sat straight up from his bed and ran his thoughts. It must've been a lot of days that has gone by when they stopped torturing him.

"I must've look ridiculous…" he smirked and buried his face on the palms of his hands.

"No, you weren't." A voice made him darted to the corner of the room, with alertness. Angela was there, on a chair with an angelic smile. "Stalker, aren't you?," Gabriel said, through his breath, and stood up. "What is it?" he asked coldly as the doctor shrugged.

"Just wanted to wake you up but your sleeping face, had prevented me." Angela looked far away through the window, reminiscing, and sighed deeply. Gabriel had caught a hint of sadness and he only growled.

"What is it?" he asked again, in a stern manner.

"Commander Jack-I mean Morrison, has called you. He said that he wanted you to attend the meeting later." Gabriel scoffed off a laugh of irony. If Jack would call him to something, that would mean the Overwatch was in perilous situation that he couldn't get out. He grinned evilly.

"So I'm guessing the whole Overwatch wanted to see me too?"

"Yes. The Abyssal threat had spiral out of control. They'd attack and crippled many of U.N.'s Naval Fleet, leaving a large hole on the Pacific Blockade. Luckily however they still have enough unmanned ships to reassigned on that portion, but it might not last long." Angela explained as the reaper only snorted, uninterested.

 _Hmm...he's losing his grip on this situation…_ Gabriel only grin, degrading on how the strike-commander handles the situation, poorly, and he's liking it.

"It's the U.N. who called us here...they're the ones can't handle the situation." Angela corrected him but he scoffed it off again. "Well, we shouldn't keep the thief, waiting, right?" he laughed evilly as he walked towards the door.

* * *

Gabriel silently trudge the hallway behind Angela. His face crept into a smile which scared some guards or newly recruited agents whom he passed behind. Angela only glance behind her and sighed, disappointingly as the commander, continuously left nothing but sinister impressions on some new recruits.

"Hmph...this is sure some fancy new watchpoint." he commented, unamused.

"Indeed, everything was donated by the newly-elected president, Reagan Reynolds, who was a big fan and number 1 supporter of the Overwatch organization." Angela explained as Gabriel wondered.

"Really...is he also a big fan of Jack Morrison too?" Angela paused on her walk and glance to him and answered.

"He's also a big fan of you."

Gabriel only blew some air, uninterested. The two resume there walking and entered into another long, opened, hallway. _Hmm…?_ Gabriel suddenly stop as warm air suddenly hit him in the face. He looked to his right and froze.

The calm view of San Francisco Bay greeted him, together with its iconic Golden Gate bridge. _Whoa...we're in San Francisco…_ baffled, his red eyes widened in amusement as he smile peacefully, not noticing Angela who was looking at him.

 _Gabriel..._ she looked mildly surprise to see him smiling like he was him before. "Gabriel...shall we go?" she asked as Gabriel returned and began to follow her.

* * *

Angela silently stood by a large door and looked behind her. Gabriel was also staring with a still, sinister grin. _I hope this works,_ she hoped as she opened the door.

Gabriel walked inside. The room was a large meeting room, with a very long table on the middle and a large screen hanging above. On the meeting table, sitting on their chairs, were all of the Overwatch members. And all of them were looking at him.

Gabriel began while he landed his eyes on the left. Mccree waved at him, with a smile, and was sitting beside a Japanese looking man, that he couldn't recognize.

"My, Comrade Gabriel!" Gabriel darted to his front and saw the familiar German knight, Reinhardt, smiling cheerfully at him. _Augh...Reinhardt...you never change…_ he didn't reply as he sat on the other end of the table and look in front again.

Jack was sitting on the other end, directly in front of him. His orange visor glowed ominously, against his red eyes. He only clicked his tongue, irritably, his calm sight agitated him.

"Now, now, luv, try to smile eh!," Lena 'Tracer' suddenly beamed beside him and before he could brush her away, she reappeared and sat on the right of Morrison. He looked away to his right only to feel a finger, poking his right cheek.

"Got your cheek, _amigo_." Sombra smiled mischievously as Gabriel only growled at her.

"Sombra...you sure have guts to show yourself in front of me." he began, frowning and showing his sharp teeth, but the girl only snorted lightly.

"Now don't get angry with me, just because _you_ failed on abducting the president." Gabriel clenched his fist but then he felt a familiar stern gaze, he glanced back in front and saw Ana, staring at him with stern eyes. He clicked his tongue and only look away from Sombra.

"Sombra, don't tease Uncle Gabe will you?" Hana quickly ran and stood beside Sombra who only laughed, teasingly.

"Hana, just putting some smile on the gloomy edgelord." she added as they both walk away from him.

Gabriel only sighed, irritably, and ignored her. He looked to the front again and landed his eyes at Winston whose face was cold and plain. _What is it, monkey?_ he thought mentally and averted his gold eyes.

"I see that you still couldn't distinguish the difference between a gorilla and an ape, Gabriel." Winston look away as Gabriel clicked his tongue in dismay.

"Well then shall we begin, the President is going to contact us soon." Winston added as everyone took their respective seats. Just then the screen above them lit up and a face of an aged white-haired man appeared.

"Good day Overwatch," the president bowed at them as everyone bowed too. "Now then shall we all skip pleasantries, and let's get straight to the point." the president smiled at everyone. Gabriel however only closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

 _What are those things?_ Gabriel only wondered as he listened to the meeting. It was already noon time as the President continue its report. Some of the Overwatch members were listening, intently, others were indulging on reading the holo-files that was presented to them from the beginning.

"So, there was a possibility that 'they' came from 'Mars'?" Winston asked as the President nodded.

"Apparently, yes. Many years ago, an unmanned spacecraft had landed on Mars. It was NASA's and their mission was to collect some dead bacteria on its surface. The mission was a little bit successful but…" a video appeared on the screen and it shows the spacecraft entering the atmosphere but then it suddenly began to spin, violently, and exploded.

"On the eve of the First Omnic War, NASA had commanded the ship to return to earth. However during its re-enter, a navigational error occurred and it exploded. Majority of its parts crashed on the Mariana's trench... Which where "They" first appeared. That's all the U.N. had found."

The president ended as Winston, stood up and fixed his glasses. "Thank you for that information, Mr. President. Now I would like to present me and Mie's findings."

The picture changed on the screen and it was replaced by five humanoid women-like creatures. Gabriel looked at the photos and smirk. The creatures have overwhelmingly pale skin, with some humanoid limbs, but some looked monstrous

"Whoa...now this is something…" Lucio said, smirking at a Wo-class, earning him a disappointed sigh from Symmetra, beside him.

"They all look like beach party goers." Hana said as Pharah added, " Yeah and their idea of beach party was global blockading the ocean and stripping of Mankind's maritime freedom."

"Heh, so hardcore." Sombra said while staring at a Ru-class battleship. "Nice...very nice…" Mccree commented making Gabriel grinned at him. "McCree I hope you're looking at the statistics, not their boobs."

McCree's face reddened and quickly shook his head. "O-of course not! It's not that I'm looking…"

"Really hmm…" The japanese man, glared at him, as McCree quickly denied. "H-Hanzo, really I'm not. It's just that-well-the Airfield Princess has large boobs and she's the strongest."

"I'm sorry. I don't think breast sizes has something to do on how strong they were." Genji commented while looking at the video, in front of him. "Indeed. For its merely nothing but a body part." Zenyatta, without leaving the file in front of him, added.

"Yeah I mean...there's something good on small sizes too...like the I-classes." Mei sheepishly added but Zarya, sitting beside her, quickly commented, "I-classes are the Abyssal fish types, Mei." making Mei and other girls slightly wince and sighed deeply.

"Well who cares, let's stop'em." Torbjorn said, excitingly. "Yes, indeed. However , they could certainly riddle us with holes even before we could move. They're too fast and agile and their firepower is deadly." Ana said while watching a video of I-classes, destroying a huge cargo ship.

"Which lead us into another topic." Winston said another picture appeared. It was a picture of a group of students gliding passively on the water. "Everyone this is the 'Kancolle Fleet,' and they're the only human force that stood head to head against these creatures."

Everyone looked at the photo, intrigued that only a handful of girls were the only ones who could fight the Abyssals. Some of them were amazed others were curious.

"They're girls…" Tracer said but Angela added. "They look like one... but they're not entirely human." Everyone fixed their gaze at him, curious, as Winston added more. "They're not human. They possessed the 'spirits of old WWII warships', which could explain why they have awesome firepower."

Gabriel raised his right brow, skeptic at first before he looked at the photo again and notice a word beneath the picture. _Nagato…? Wait this couldn't be the same IJN Nagato of WWII_ confuse he only shrugged and glance back in front.

"Which lead us to another topic." The President fixed his glasses over his blue eyes and said. "I'm proposing for the Overwatch to collaborate with the Kancolle Fleet." Some of the Overwatch members smirk and smile. They like the sound of it.

"With all due respect sir. We would love to, but everything rest to the decision of the Strike-commander." Winston said, making Gabriel's eyes hardened as he stared at Jack. The man was calm and silent to the whole meeting, his visor mask never leaves him, and it ticked him off.

Then Jack calmly spoke, "Mr. President I would love to collaborate with them...but I'm only sending one man." Gabriel's eyes flickered, puzzled. Ana was also startled to what he said. "What do you mean by that, Jack?"

"We know little about this Abyssals, and I doubt the Kancolle Fleet could give us more information about them. They, too, were in the dark about their origin which could mean they don't have any idea about their weakness." he fixed his gaze at Gabriel as he stood up and began to walk slowly.

"All this time, they fought them head to head in the dark, without knowing if they could live for tomorrow, there success were merely due to luck. Someone, who quickly adapts on the battlefield, should collaborate with them and not all of you are like that...except for one." then he stopped and look down at Gabriel.

Gabriel hardened his eyes into an angry glare, _Oh...so this is your game, Carino. Heh...you scum,_ "Who then Commander?" Tracer asked, inquisitively.

"I can't send all of you to the battlefield without knowing the enemy fully," Jack lastly commented as Gabriel made an angry grin. "So… You want someone to oversee the battlefield…, Am I right, Jack? Someone you can easily dispose of." he said with a snarl, eyes taunting the visor of the Commander.

Jack stared, probably thinking, before he spoke. "That, I will leave to your twisted imagination, Gabriel." Gabriel couldn't take it anymore. His calmness tick him off, as if he was looking down at some weakling.

He growled loudly making everyone shift in their sit, but he then he let out a laugh. "Fine then...I will oversee for you." he stood up and then grinned evilly. "However, I also think I will help them defeat the Abyssals. I will kill all of the Abyssals. And I will prove to you, that I am stronger than you!"

Gabriel declared to the unmoved Strike-commander. Jack only stared at his red eyes, his visor hummed silently, and then he snorted and walk away. "Good luck with that, Tier 10 destroyer."

Gabriel clenched his fist and began to charge only to be stopped by McCree. "Goddamn you Morrison!" Gabriel roared as McCree tried to pinned him down.

"Calm down sir! Jack was only joking."

"I'll kill him! I'll kill him with my bear hand-" *PSHH* a faint sound of bullet echoed and then Gabriel let out a short cry and then he became limp. Everybody was startled at first, they all looked in front.

Ana was still pointing her gun before she sighed. "Good thing I brought it here." she said as she put her gun back to her holster.

* * *

Beta-read by : PixelDemise

Hey guys, here's the latest chapter! For those who like my story, Thank you all! You're all the source of my inspiration.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kancolle and Overwatch :)


	10. Gabe's Limbo (Part 2)

Chapter 9

* * *

 _Fuck..._ Gabriel growled as he scarcely took some air, his throat croaked as he tried to speak. "Fuck…" his head erupted, pain springing and making his vision sway violently.

 _Ana's sleeping dart...its venom only increased..._ the effect of the venom still swirled his sight. He tried to move his arms only to felt a cold plastic restraint, tied around his right hand.

"Hmm?" he then tried to move his feet only to felt the same on his right ankle. His eyes widened in alert.

"Wha-"

"Hey, Gabriel." he shot to his right. Ana was sitting beside his desk; her eyes were downcast and were filled with worry. He clicked his tongue in dismay, he didn't expect her to show up after what she'd done to him.

"Nice shot, Ana. The venom's still shit." in sarcasm, he said, and looked away.

"Spare with your antics, Gabe. I only did that because I don't want you to make a bad impression to the President." Ana reasoned, a pained expression casted on her face.

"Heh, does the President knows that I was planning on kidnapping him?" Gabriel grinned maliciously, attempting to tick off the old sniper, but Ana only shrugged back with a smile.

"He pardoned that part on you, because he's one of those people who believed the honorable cause of the Overwatch." _Bullshit..._ Gabriel only ridiculed what she said and sighed defeatedly. He glanced over to the window.

It was already nighttime, stars littered the dark sky. He could hear a faint horn of a ship, which was probably docking from nearby port.

Silence stood inside the room as the reaper pondered on what he will say next. And then he glanced back to Ana and smiled, nicely.

"Now could you please, un-cuffed me-"

"No."

His smile became a snarl as he growled at her. "Ana-"

"I will only do that...if you'll promise to be behave." Ana said sternly making Gabriel stared at her, completely baffled, in disbelief.

"Uh what? I'm not 5 Ana-" However the man was cut off after Ana raised her gun and pointed it right on his crotch. Gabriel gulped down as Ana sternly added, "I increased the dosage by the way," making him sweat nervously.

The man sighed, defeatedly. _Shit...anywhere but there,_ "All right, I'll behave." he said, hesitantly. He had no choice but to comply.

"First things, first. Jack annoys me. That calm attitude of his, as if looking down on a weak person. He was never like that before...and what the hell does he mean by 'Tier 10 Destroyer…?"

Ana watched him for a moment before she smirked. "Ah that, do you remember taking a psychological test with Angela while you're recovering?" Gabriel thought for moment and remembered.

"Yeah, it was 10 pages long,"

"That test...isn't actually for normal psychological one." Gabriel blinked, curious as the woman explained more. "That test was created by a person known only as 'The Admiral,' and he was the leader of the Kancolle Fleet. And its true purpose was to determine on what type of ship would you be."

 _What?_ Gabriel was startled, he wasn't expecting that, as Ana continued. "They say ships are like soldiers, each has different abilities and characteristics, but if they're united, they can take out anything."

Gabriel only rolled his eyes, skeptic to such philosophy. "And so? Why am I a destroyer?"

"It's because you're unpredictable, fast and strong at taking out enemies with careful shots, yet, weak when it comes to protection. Destroyers are like that, they are strong on attack but they're incredibly weak-"

"Enough! I know what I am. " Gabriel regretted asking, he growled harshly at her.

"I didn't say that _you're_ _weak_." Ana corrected, worried that she might've offended him off greatly.

Gabriel pierced his eyes spitefully at her for a minute before he relaxed and breathed in some air before asking. "And so...what did Morrison get?"

Ana stood silent, thinking of any words to not aggravate him further. "Well...he's a Battleship. USS Montana."

Gabriel's face contorted into a frown, he growled, baring his teeth at her. Morrison got a battleship, not just any battleship, USS Montana. It was his favorite ship when he was a kid, now that Morrison got it he felt despising it. He got something from him again and that angers him a lot.

"B-but- battleships are very slow and sluggish. Ha ha, I bet Jackie will have a hard time controlling it. What you got is USS Zumwalt, the latest destroyer-class ship and it looks cool."

"Uss Montana...got the biggest guns because it was meant to rival Yamato's 18-inch. I'm just a destroyer...one hit and I'm dead. Heh, that damn Morrison got everything huh." Gabriel sarcastically said, with a ridiculing laugh.

Ana looked at him for moment but then she frowned and sigh. "Gabriel, this is where unity comes in. Battleships are very useless and a good target for the enemy, if it doesn't have an escort. Destroyers are the usual escorts." she paused as she fixed some of her hair in her face.

"You're right about the one-hit and you're dead, but a battleship is built to endure everything and that's saddening. Because... Jack will be in a lot of pain." Gabriel shifted to her, enlightened to what she said.

 _Hmm...that would mean he would suffer more than me._ He smiled viciously as he understood Ana's words. "I get it. It doesn't matter anymore right?" he said with a dark grin. "All's fair in love and war... So when will I start?"

* * *

 _Ugh..._ Gabriel silently groaned while he lightly moved through a deserted hallway. It was already midnight and Ana only released him a moment ago. The warm wind of the pacific brushed on his cheeks after he opened a door.

The opened walkway lay silent in front of him and a faint sound of a ship horn, together with the sea's soft hampering on the rocks, filled his ears, calming him. The man looked and observe the sea.

 _So beautiful..._ pain slowly forgotten, he smiled as he saw the Golden gate bridge, glowing radiantly, and the port of San Francisco glowed lively from the distance.

"Hmph...now this is the view that I will die for." he murmured under his breath.

"Indeed, my friend, something like this is worth dying for." Gabriel spun to his right and immediately caught Reinhardt's smiling face.

 _Really…?_ "Ugh, when can I be alone?" Gabriel growled as the German knight laughed.

"Oh come on, Comrade, show some comrade-ship. You get it? Comrade- _ship_?"

"Yeah I get it." Gabriel cold-eyed him and looked back to the sea and saw a ship. "Is that Zumwalt-class?" he squinted his eyes and observed the warship with a weird superstructure, dock on one of the massive ports on the other side of the bay.

"It looks weird."

"Reminds me off your black hood. Jack always laughed at it." Reinhardt smirk but Gabriel glance with hard-eyed to him, annoyed.

"But it's a good ship. It's the latest destroyer... It's sad, that ship over there was the last of its kind and it will be scraped tomorrow… so that Winston could build your magitek riggings." Gabriel nodded as the old knight yawn and stretch his huge arms.

"Well good night, Gabriel-comrade," Reinhardt started to walk away when he stopped and looked at him again. "And Gabriel, a good team is a team that accepts their team mates weaknesses and differences so they could function fully, even like a family."

He smiled at him. "You're not weak. You're one of my family, Gabriel." he bowed to him and then walk away.

Gabriel stood silent his words had turned him hollow, and then slowly he sighed depressingly and look back to the sea. "We can't go back...Reinhardt...we just can't go back." he looked down, saddened, red eyes all glassy while reminiscing an old memory.

* * *

 **One week later - San Francisco Bay**

Gabriel heaved his breath hard, brows furrowed as his eyes were locked on a metal bar hanging far from him, as he struggled to stand on the middle of the bay. And then he shifted his eyes onto a group of wooden poles, acting us an obstacle for him.

"God...dammit…" he murmured, roiled, as his legs flinch while he tried to stand straight.

 _My rigging...its heavy._ Other than his black fit pants, his metallic rigging was the only thing that he was wearing. The midday sun burns his nanite skin, irritably.

"One more time, Gabriel! Just swerve and twirl," On the pier, behind him, Winston dictated, making his anger steam up suddenly. "Don't dictate me you monkey piece of-Agh!"

Gabriel fell, making a large splash on the water. "Great...now it's so cold…" he murmured, angrily, as he heard Winston's laugh.

"What, Gabriel? I can't hear you over your embarrassing splash."

"Shut up!" Gabriel struggled to stand up and faced the poles again. He breathed in some air, calming his heartbeat.

 _Ok...from the start, slowly bend your knees to activate the engines..._ Gabriel bended his knees slowly, his engines activated and he slowly move forward. "Ok...I can leave with this." he smiled, nervously but then Winston shouted.

"Destroyers are fast ships, you need to do better than that."

A vein pop inside him, Gabriel growled as his eyes turned into red, and ragefully bended his knees forward. His engines blasted him in a breakneck speed. He heard Winston curse but he ignored him and swerved to the right sharply.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, as he avoided the first pole, "one more!" and then with a smile he spun to the left and leap into the air. _Heh, watching that ice skating anime has taught me this jump!_ Gabriel excitedly thrusted and leap to the right again, avoiding many obstacles.

Winston stared in awe, impress by Gabriel's quick movement. _Looks like Morrison is correct about him._ He thought as he peered from his binoculars. "And it's a good thing that Genji has that ice-skating anime-huh?!" his eyes suddenly widened in alert.

"Reyes stop! You reached your end goal-!"

"I'm tired of listening to you-!" Gabriel made a leap again and landed on the water and turned around. He gasped as he saw a line of jagged rocks, protruding on the shore. He had reached the end of the bay.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ He tried to stop but his momentum was too strong and then the inevitable happened. A loud sickening sound echoed through the bay. Gabriel hit the rocks and hit his back along the rocks and darkness swallowed his vision.

* * *

"Augh...I think...I broke a nail." Gabriel, slowly muttered, slowly regained his consciousness. He felt that he was being hoisted and was being moved. He looked to his right and saw Winston, a frown with a hint of worry was plastered on his face.

"Goddammit, you should listen sometimes to your teammates." the ape said as the reaper only snorted lightly. "Well thanks for nothing, Curious George. I might buy you some Hershey's Reeses after this-"

"Do you want me to drop you now? And I hate that flavor." Winston annoyed to his attitude, said irefully as he slowly moved his rigging. Gabriel then notice his rigging, two big cannons protruding on his back with a two foot tall foremast and a small makeshift bridge on the middle of it. He also possessed another pair of cannons on his hind legs, . But the design of his riggings were very old.

"Winston...are you wearing your rigging."

"Yes, my rigging is the South Carolina-class BB 26, a Dreadnought-class." _Hmm..._ Gabriel only nodded, smiled mischievously and added. "No wonder why you're so slow-"

"Could you do me a favor and please sink to the bottom of the Pacific." Winston irritably said and turned around but Gabriel wasn't looking at him. His eyes were enraged and were lock on the pier in front of them.

Winston trailed his eyes and then stopped dead when he saw the Strike-Commander, Morrison, standing on the pier. "Oh no…" he muttered in nervousness, _must divert course-_

"Morrison!" and then the inevitable happens. Gabriel pushed Winston away and throttled himself towards the pier. "No Gabriel, your other propeller is broken-!" Winston tried to stop but the destroyer was already a meter away from him.

 _I'm sick of him looking down to me!_ "I'm tired of being looked down by you!" he skidded to a stop and kick the water, splashing his face and ever-glowing visor. Gabriel then scowled at him. "If you really want a fight, then get your rigging and fight me!"

The man growled and growled, infuriated at the Strike-commander. However, Morrison only stood, unmoved to his any death threats, and then he sighed in a low tone and muttered.

"No matter what destroyers do...it will never stand on the ranks of a battleship." Gabriel eyes begun to wide, his words had brutally riled his mind. His vision became blurred and then he exploded.

"I'm gonna kill you! All missiles launch!" Gabriel screamed as his VLS opened up. Winston gasped as he saw what was happening, he quickly reached through his earpiece.

"Athena, suspend Gabriel's rigging power now!" And then after a second, Gabriel's rigging whirled down, it's VLS modules started to close and its rail gun retracted back.

 _Fuck!_ Gabriel cursed as he began to detach his armour, and attempted to climb on the pier. "Then let's settle this through punch-!" However, Winston quickly locked his arms from behind him, stopping him.

"Calm down, Gabriel, he's only joking!" he shouted and eyed the Strike-commander to leave. Jack gave one last stare down at Gabriel before turning around and leave.

* * *

Gabriel breathed harshly as he watched the receding back of Jack. His red eyes were engulfed with hatred and fury. Tendrils of smoke began to rise around him making Winston, gulped down in terror. _Ok...first steps on calming down vicious psychopaths..._ he recalled while he observed the man.

"Gabriel...it looks like Angela had brought some of your abilities back." he started, trying to soothe the man's anger. Gabriel glanced at him coldly and didn't reply.

 _I must get him to work with us...it's now or nothing._ Winston swallowed hard, calming his nerves and smiled. "Why not try to overcome him." This time Gabriel glance at him, startled. "What…?"

"Try to become stronger than him. Try to be better than him, show the Kancolle Fleet that you're stronger than him. I bet they will acknowledge you." _Sorry about this Morrison._ Winston retained his encouraging smile and watched as Gabriel made a wide, agreeing, grin.

"I'll show him...I'll be stronger than him. I won't let him cast his own shadow before me. I swear!" He swore in anger as he grinned madly.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 _I swear...I will..._ Gabriel slowly opened his eyes and looked through the familiar ceiling of the bathhouse. It was all silent and still. The man breathed calmly and then moved his fingers or any of his limbs.

"Water…" he felt the numbing coldness of the water. He slowly looked to his right and met the familiar eyes of Fubuki and her ever glowing, yet annoying, smile.

"Gabriel-san." Fubuki bowed happily, some small tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so glad that you're awake...it's been one week already since…" dolefully she said, making Gabriel nod.

 _One week…I've been in this tub for one week?_ Disbelief he tried to move his feet but he couldn't. He looked at his feet and was startled. He's feet weren't there at all, however he saw his flesh, bones and muscles and nerves growing, because of the repair fluid. It sickened him, slightly.

"I... I have to get up." he said slowly, "I've...to finish...what I started." a pricking pain surged from his foot as he tried to move but the destroyer girl stopped him.

"No Gabriel, you can't move yet, you're still now complete-I mean, well."

"I have to move; don't you dare stop me!" Gabriel harshly thundered making Fubuki flinch, in fright. "I have to beat him...I will be stronger than him-!"

Fubuki dropped into the bath and then hugged the man with all her might. Gabriel froze and silence returned inside the bathhouse. He was fazed and shocked to what she was doing right now.

"Fubuki…" he tried to pushed her but the girl's hug only tightened more and then he heard her sniffled, confusing him more.

"Please stop...Gabriel. You're... already strong." Fubuki muttered as she began to cry. "You're strong, so strong that I envy you. So please stop hurting yourself!" she cried hard, filling the bath house with her despair.

Her sadness had made Gabriel unmoved. He felt her tears, her words and her feelings, touching his, whatever remains, of his soul. He only closed his eyes, her cries had dissipated his anger as he felt the honesty of her words. It was all true for him and for a long time he felt the warm familiar feeling of appraisal and the caring tender feeling of love.

* * *

Beta-read by PixelDemise.

Hello guys here's my latest chapter! Hey guys I might be doing a new crossover story soon! And it involves Fate/Stay Night, stay tuned!

And for those who liked my fanfic, I would like to thank you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch game and KanColle anime


	11. Reunited Love

Warning! Yaoi on bound, proceed on your own risk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch and Kancolle.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

 **Bathhouse Dock**

The air was heavy around the bathhouse together with the eerie silence. The only sound that echoes through the walls was a small leaking droplet from a nearby faucet.

Gabriel lied still in the bath, Fubuki still hugging him. He could still feel her breath on his neck. It was calming, yet at the same time, very unnerving.

"What do...you mean by that…?" unnerve still, he asked out of bereaved curiously. Fubuki moved away and smile at him.

"You're already strong," she began, "I'd always watched you from behind, how you destroyed them like nothing...and I also felt the same before. When I thought that I was nothing." she paused, wiping her tears off her eyes.

"No matter how I tried I couldn't improve or move forward. I almost thought of giving up. But I didn't, instead I move forward. I have my best friends to push me, I have my Torpedo girl soul to fuel me. But most of all, I have my free will to ignite me."

Her eyes, filled with hope, determination, and happiness, lit up and shone at Gabriel. "You already possess those...so please stop hurting yourself…" she gently lowered her head and buried her face onto his chest. "You're... already,.. Our greatest commander."

The kindness in her voice, had made Gabriel calm and at ease. He wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from her. _After all I'd done to you..._ Gabriel moped, he stared down at her and then look away.

"Why...can you say such things like this...after all I'd done to you." he asked, serenely. Fubuki looked up to him and smiled. "You're lost in your helpless journey; all I need is to reach you. It doesn't matter what you'd done to me. You're safe now."

Gabriel felt her calming words. It made him felt ashamed but at the same time he felt the feeling of tranquility after a long time. It had calm his heart, his soul untroubled. He closed his eyes and let a single tear fell out of his right eye. It was all too peaceful.

* * *

 _Have I fell asleep?_ Gabriel didn't realize that he had fallen asleep, as he slowly opened his eyes and met the same ceiling above. Fubuki wasn't with him anymore.

"Oh, you're awake." he looked to his side and saw Akagi, by the doorway, with a welcoming smile. The man simply stared at her as she entered and sat beside him. The girl looked at him first, before she calmly breath and spoke.

"Commander, are you tired? You should get some sleep." Gabriel only smiled at her.

"Just call me, Gabe." Akagi blinked, surprised of him sharing his nickname to her. "Where's Fubuki…?" he asked as the girl only shrugged.

"She's resting now, I think. All missions are cancelled after your...attack on the island." Gabriel look away, remembering the creepy smile of the Abyssal monster. He gulped down, uneased and tensed, as the pain from that time returned and crept inside him.

"The attack was successful however, it seems you scared them off." Akagi added, attempting to change what ever unsettling memory that Gabriel was remembering.

"Akagi...am I really strong?" Gabriel spoke, shifting the subject entirely. Akagi notice this and she smiled at him again.

"You're, Gabu- _san_. Though, strength varies from each person." Akagi paused, looking at him quizzically before continuing. "Gabu- _san_ , I heard from Nagato- _san_ about you. You're the head of Blackwatch, a covert op of the Overwatch Organization, am I right?"

Gabriel grumbled, and rolled his eyes in silent protest. He prepared to hear some bad comments about him, knowing the big seven battleships would've said how dangerously and corrupted the Blackwatch was and how stupid and idiotic its commander was, which was him.

"I think Blackwatch is stronger than Overwatch." Gabriel darted his eyes to her, shocked. Akagi looked up more in wonderment, thinking, as she continued.

"Blackwatch was created to rescue and save people from other people who could hide from the wrath of the law, people who could bend and abuse the law, right?"

 _She was right...at some point._ "Yeah...that's how it should've worked" Gabriel commented, questioningly looking at Akagi. The girl smiled more and tilted her head.

"Then Blackwatch is definitely strong. Overwatch could only save people from the lawless, Blackwatch however could rescue both people who are victims of outlaws and abusers of the law. And you had commanded it, despite what had happened." Akagi tone slowly becoming supportive.

"You see Gabriel, I think the reason why you were casted there was that some of your superiors had seen something in you. It is, most probably, your strength. You're strong you see, you could lead and execute an attack beautifully." Akagi's eyes shone brightly with support, gleaming it at Gabriel who was astounded from her words.

"I'd seen you fight, and you're...so...beautiful and amazing. And I thought to myself… 'what if, he could lead us, will we create beautiful, yet forceful, attacks too?' and every time I think of that, I get chills ran down inside me." Akagi smiled at him and then she suddenly straightened her back, put her hands on her lap and said with authority.

"Commander Gabriel, we would like to pledge our loyalty to you. You're our commander and our leader, please lead and guide us more after you recover. Sir!"

Gabriel stared still at her. Her salute was perfect, her tone was honest, and her eyes were filled with loyalty. For a long time, he had finally seen someone who trust him. He was very moved by her speech.

"Akagi...I'm very sorry for what've done." he pushed his back and covered his face with his right hand. Akagi only nodded and whispered to him. "Just take a rest for a while Gabe, and see you tomorrow."

* * *

Akagi slide the door silently after bowing at Gabriel. She turned around and walked calmly away from the bathhouse. She strode passed a pathway, overlooking the bay, and stopped. The full moon was reflecting the bay's water, creating sparkling lights that seemed to dance on the surface.

She stopped, mesmerizing, before she heard footsteps approaching her. "Is he awake? How is he doing?" Nagato, asked worriedly, Akagi turned to her and smile.

"He's alright, are you going to visit him, Secretary Ship?"

"No,"

"Well then I'm going." Akagi bowed to her and walk away. As soon as she disappeared around the corner, Nagato sighed, heavily and turned to the bushes beside her. "You can come out now, Strike- Commander."

* * *

Shortly after she called, the bush parted and the Strike-Commander of the Overwatch, emerged. Jack stood silently, pondering first before he spoke.

"Thank you for welcoming me here, secretly." Jack bowed as the Secretary ship, only nodded, solemnly.

"It is an honor to meet you, Jack _-san_." Nagato said and both of them looked over to the ocean. Silence loomed around, only the wind howled into their ears. However, Nagato suddenly broke the ice and shot a question.

"Sir, may I ask...what really happened to Commander Gabriel. Why did he hate you so much, and the Overwatch?"

Jack only stood in silence making Nagato unnerved, she then bowed in apologetic manner, "I'm sorry if I'm overstepping my boundary here."

Jack however turn to her and smiled underneath his mask. "No, not at all...well, where should I start?" Jack paused and thought for a moment and then let out heavy sad sigh.

"It's just that...Gabriel is, even until now, my very best friend...no, we're more than best friends." he said as he then touched his mask and removed it from his face and looked at Nagato with his baby blue eyes. A sign that he trusted her.

* * *

 **One week later**

 _It has been one week already..._ Gabriel grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes and looked through the ceiling again. Underneath the surface, he could now feel the coldness of the water in his feet. He smiled as he raised his right leg.

 _Well there's my new right leg._ Gabriel laughed lightly as the door opened and the familiar sight of Nagato and Yamato , entering the room.

"Well, well, Secretary Ship, liking the view?" he asked, jokingly, Nagato only snorted, irritably at him.

"Oh please, you're not impressing anyone. You almost emptied out our Insta-repair supply, you should ought to replenish it." Gabriel smiled and then calmly said. "Yes Ma'am,"

 _Something changed in him..._ Nagato blinked, puzzled to his polite response. Yamato, however, giggled to her reaction and said. "Gabriel-sama, has learned his lesson, Secretary-Ship."

Gabriel glance at her, and nodded. "I'm sorry, Secretary-Ship, for my...inappropriate attitude that I'd displayed. I'm ready to accept any punishment." he bowed at her making the Secretary Ship smiled, contently. The woman battleship crossed her arms and closed her eyes and think deeply.

 _A punishment...well then, I'm not going to pull back_ "Well Gabriel, your punishment will be…"

* * *

Night time had arrived at the Naval district. The reaper strode out of the bathhouse, all repaired and complete with new legs. Gabriel sniffed the air, and sighed pleasantly. _How I'd missed the outside air._

He smiled and then glanced at Yamato, his arms were around her shoulders. "Um, Yamato, I might be heavy," he said worriedly but the girl only smiled.

"Oh nonsense, you're as light as a feather. Looks like modern destroyers could still not compete with _my weight_ ," she giggled making Gabriel grin.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you're the heaviest battleship ever made." Gabriel thought for a moment and they began to walk back towards his dorm.

* * *

 **Gabriel's Dorm**

"And here we are. Last stop for small destroyer." _Haha that's funny_ Gabriel and Yamato stood outside the commander's dorm. Yamato gently let him go, letting the man settled on his door and then took out a small item from her pocket.

"Hmm, what's this?" Gabriel look at it, it was a small black-colored pen, he took it from her hand and examined it as Yamato spoke.

"Fubuki and the others made it together with the Admiral. Push the button on top." Yamato, observe as the man observed the button first before he pushed it. The pen immediately extended into a long metal rod, after a light 'shlick' sound. Gabriel was amazed.

"This is...a cane?"

"Yes, and its very strong. Made from one of my abandoned hull." Yamato said proudly. Gabriel held the hilt strongly and supported his aching new legs.

"Yamato...could you tell Fubuki and the others...thanks I guess." he sheepishly smiled as Yamato laughed a little before she move her face closer and kiss him by his right cheek.

"Of course, I will. You're a good man Gabe." Gabriel's face reddened immediately, he gulped down in embarrassment, as Yamato giggled again and bowed at him. "Good night, Gabe _-san_ ," she turned and began to walk away, leaving the reaper dumbfounded.

* * *

Gabriel slowly closed the door and looked to his room. The bed was still there and it was still messy. But even though it was like this, he grinned. He had missed this room very much.

"Augh...finally, a real bed." he crossed his threshold and began to think. _Looks like I've to think about Nagato's punishment for tomor-_ and then suddenly he stopped dead. His senses had picked up someone standing behind him.

"Hello Gabe."

After he heard those words, everything froze inside him. He recognized it and it made him widened his eyes. "...Jack?" he slowly moved and looked behind him.

The Strike-Commander was standing still, beside the wall. His red-orange mask glowed eerily at the darkness. Silence loomed between them, neither both men didn't make a sound, because they couldn't.

"J-jack." Gabriel broke the ice and gulped down and frown. He looked away, because he knows that he will hear nothing but spiteful words from him. Knowing how he'd changed, how he'd thrown away their relationship like it was nothing just to project his own self-righteousness.

"If you're going to scold me...do it in the morning, I'm very tired." he coldly said and turned around.

 _Hmph...I have no time for him-_ and then suddenly he jerked forward after the man lunged to his back and locked his arms on his chest from behind. Gabriel grumbled but then Jack buried his face on his back and said.

"Please don't move...just please let me hold you like before." Gabriel heard his tone wavering, making him confused and then he heard him sniff and felt his hands shaking slightly. He realized something, Jack was like this...whenever he was crying.

"Jack…?" Gabriel touched his hands, it was indeed shaking. He was about to ask what was wrong however he heard Jack mumbled behind him.

"Gabriel-idiot...don't do that again...I'm so sorry." Gabriel's eyes widened in realization, his eyes slowly formed into watery as the sound of Jack's cry began to reverberate inside his room.

"I'm so sorry, Gabe...oh, how I've missed you. I'm sorry for everything, for the past and for our relationship that I destroyed." his hand tightened more, more cries echoed from behind him, "I destroyed our love."

Gabriel couldn't help it but let out a single tear. He felt the same feeling from before, when they'd first met. It was sweet and serene. He slowly formed a calm, smile. His heart race in his chest as he slowly face him.

" _Carino…_ " he whispered and touched his mask, Jack's mask hissed and he slowly remove it from his face, revealing his baby blue eyes. His tears ran down poured in his face, lining his battle scars.

 _Jack..._ sadness filled Gabriel's heart but, at the same time, happiness began to weigh heavily inside him. He smiled at him and caressed Jack's cheeks, softly. " _Carino..._ you've no idea how I've miss you."

He didn't know what he was doing or if he was still in control of his body. Gabriel slowly move his face closer and then planted his lips at other man's lips. Jack's lips was soft just like before, he had missed this, as he moved his lips moderately, feeling his flesh and his touch.

"Gabe…" Jack moaned, under his breath and then he gently pushed the other man towards the bed. He followed him and then the two men continued their passionate kiss, under covers of Gabriel's sheets and under the silent, tranquil, night around them.

* * *

 **Morning**

The smell of his room welcomed Gabriel as the man stirred up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked straight to the ceiling. He felt peace all around him, which was very rare for him. He then tried to move his right hand when he felt a weight on his chest.

He looked down and stared face to face with Jack. _Oh...I remember_ he recalled their actions last night, which made him smile. Gabriel move his right hand and softly caressed Jack's white hair, smiling peacefully, just like before, when everything was alright. He had indeed miss this kind of morning.

Jack moved a bit and stirred awake too and he immediately landed his eyes at him.

"Gabe."

"Morning...snow flake." Gabriel jokingly said making Jack laughed lightly. Silence loomed between them as Jack slowly sat straight up and looked at Gabriel with serious eyes.

"Gabriel let me start by apologizing to you first." he bowed at him, apologetically but Gabriel snorted at him.

"Sorry doesn't clearly do anything, Jack. But answer me truthfully, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back...there?" Gabriel asked, curiously. Jack thought for a moment, his eyes grew tired as he let out an exhausted sigh.

"Well...for starters, Overwatch has become rogue again." Gabriel, startled, was about to ask more, but Jack stopped him. "Let me explain first...well you see, I planned everything from the start, including rebelling against the U.N. needn't to worry though…" he paused as he looked at the window and smiled. "The Admiral is with us."

* * *

Beta-read by PixelDemise

Woo-hoo! Finally updated! Thank you all for liking my fanfic!


	12. Jack's little Rebellion

Chapter 11

* * *

 **One Week ago - Watch point: San Francisco**

Jack gulped down, unnervingly, in front of a large door of a conference room. He was standing perfectly calm and still but his deep inside, he was in turmoil.

 _The presidents and prime ministers of different countries, all allies of the U.S. are on the other side of this door._ "Augh…" he groaned in nervousness and felt a hand tug his right hand.

"Need not to worry, Jack. Just give us the signal." Ana smile, encouragingly, at the Strike-Commander. It didn't much help as Jack only gulped down and sighed .

"Thanks, Ana...tell everyone to prepare." Jack reminded again, he smiled at his friend and faced the door. _Time to strut up or nut up_ he thought strongly and with steel look, he opened the door of the Conference room.

* * *

Jack silently stood in front of a long table. There were chairs lined up on its side but there weren't any humans at all in the room. Instead holographic screens floating on the table, each displaying the image of the world leaders.

"Strike-Commander Jack Morrison, reporting." he saluted firmly and glance around. The Admiral wasn't present. A voice coughed up from one of the screen followed by a voice.

"Strike-Commander, Morrison, you do know why you're called here. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir." Whenever the top brass or U.N. called the Overwatch Strike-Commander, there will always be two reason. To congratulate them... Or to express heavy disappointment, accompanied with severe punishment. Jack knows that the reason why he was called here this time was the latter.

"The Global Security System together with U.N. had decided to put an end to the collaboration of the Kantai Fleet and the Overwatch org." one of the Prime Minister's said but Jack only stood, unmoving.

 _I knew it..._ he thought and asked. "Permission to ask why?" Jack remained calm as one of the leaders began to explain.

"The battle with those things, the Abyssals, has cost us too much. The good thing however is that they were contained in the Pacific and Indian Ocean."

"And because of this, several had decided to end them once and for all, with a nuclear warhead."

Jack's eyes immediately widened in surprise but he only gulped down and click his tongue. _So they are going to use a nuke...but that's the ocean!_ "Isn't dangerous? You're willing to risk the Earth's largest oceans, and the environment." Jack said, his tone becoming heavy from the surprise.

"If this happen, the whole world might suffer a nuclear winter. Months or even years without sun, would occur...and that could affect people's lives-"

"We already know the risks." one of the president or Prime Minister's said. Jack's eyes hardened in anger, underneath his mask. _They don't even care at all..._ he thought with doom at the world leaders.

"Whatever you say, will not affect us. The majority of European, America's allied and Asian countries had already decided." one of the world leaders said in still tone, angering him more. He looked around the room, with ire and heavy disappointment as one of the world leaders continue.

"We already estimated that, roughly, at least around 1 Billion people will die, but the Abyssal's defeat is guaranteed."

"We know what you're thinking. Understand this, Strike-Commander. 'The end justifies the means'," the final straw had been drawn, Jack's mind snap inside him making his right fist, all white already, shook lightly in fury.

And then he stood and calm himself immediately. Jack then slowly look around again to the room. His mind rummage thousands of words, contemplating what will he say. He couldn't accept what they had decided.

"Ah… of course that would be the most likely decision isn't?" Jack then began to walk to his left.

"I have a friend once who told me that when a man comes face to face with the unknown, he doesn't become curious, he'll be scared and he will do absolutely anything to destroy it. And he will not care even if he has to use his fellow man for it." Jack's tone slowly becoming heavy, some of the world leaders trailed him, confused to what he was saying.

"Such action is one the most logical one, most men will do anything just to destroy what they do not know or scared of...just like common primitive animals." And then the Strike-Commander stop in front of the large bay window, overlooking the beautiful San Francisco Bay.

Some of the world leaders made a disagreeing grunt and clicking of tongue in protest , to what he said. But then Jack suddenly turned around to them and slam his right fist on the table and shouted.

"I refuse to accept your decision, Sirs! Nuking them, which could destroy our environment, is not the answer. I will declare that the collaboration will still continue, whether you all like it or not!"

Silence loomed inside the conference room, Jack stood still, his eyes were steel and filled with determination. And then the room erupted in a chaotic pandemonium.

"Are you mad!?"

"You're worthless!"

"Know your place soldier!"

Cruel words of disagreement rang back and forth, bombarding the Strike-Commander. If their words were bullets, Jack would've been riddled with holes already but the Strike-Commander only stood, unmoved and calm and determined, despite the chaos from them.

"Let me tell you this to all…'the end does not justify the means…'. We're the Overwatch and it's our job rescue and help people, regardless of the Higher-up's command." he declared and opened his arms wide, his smile underneath his mask, basking his proud words to the world leader.

The world leaders were stunned to what he had said. Some of them growled in disagreeing, others frown to his wondrous words.

"So...You will commit treason...to the U.N. and to Global Security System?!" one of the presidents said as Jack smile turned into a grin.

"To save this world...we already did." Jack said confidently as he put his hand on the right side of his visor and said. "Sombra do the thing." And then immediately, an alarm rang loudly inside the conference room, several computer holo-screen dropped down.

"What's happening!?"

"What's this…!"

All of the world leaders panic and looked around like spooked hens, which made Jack chuckled sinisterly.

"What did you do?! Strike-Commander Morrison?!" one of the president's asked and Jack let out a dark laughter.

"Knowing that your last resort is nuclear warheads bombs, I simply asked a hacker comrade of mine to hack and delete the data of _every_ launch station and Global Security System's nuclear missile servers. You can no longer launch your missiles from land"

Jack explained while he grabbed and dragged a chair from the table. "Now then...you can all still launch missiles but I'm afraid you've to do it through ships and subs but... since the Abyssal scare, every naval centre in the world were either in locked down or were decommissioned, I'm certainly sure that those ships on the blockade can't launch nuclear missiles too. Seriously, who put their best ships on the front lines?"

Jack then lifted the chair and then with all of his strength, threw it at the window. The window was shattered into tiny pieces, the wind blew hard inside the conference room and Jack faced them all again and smiled underneath his mask.

"Now then, we'll start rescuing the world. If you excuse me...Sirs." and then the Strike-Commander jumped back through the broken window.

"Jack Morrison!" he heard one of the World Leaders screamed in protest but it was too late. The Strike-Commander dive into the sea.

* * *

 **Watchpoint - San Francisco - Server Room**

"Yes, El Kommander, Athena, establish connection!" Sombra's fingers whoosh speedily across the keyboards. Her screen littered with pictures of the ICBM sites and Global Security System's launching sites.

She grinned maliciously as every station began to shut down as she deleted the nuclear codes, rendering the stations useless.

Winston, behind her, however, was busy typing on his computer. "Athena, initiate self-destruct sequence, set it on a 50-minute timer. Also transfer yourself to 'Island,'."

"Yes Winston." the computer AI responded but Sombra quickly asked something.

"Oh by the way Athena, order us some pizza!"

"On it, Super Lord Hacker Sombra." Winston growled and quickly interrupted her.

"Really Sombra!? Don't kid around, we're evacuating!" he reminded while shoving and putting some external hard drives into his huge duffle bag. Sombra glanced at him, irate and grinned brutal at him.

"Say's Curious George who's bringing a stockpile of Peanut and Cookie Butter jar with him." Winston immediately turned red and put his bag, which contained a box of Peanut and Cookie Butter beside the hard drives., behind him and stammered nervously at her.

"N-no! It is a necessit-"

"Save it for Judge Judy." Sombra stick her tongue out, mischievously and then pressed a button. A screen showed in front of her of the outside of the Watchpoint, she watches as a window shatters and the familiar figure of Jack Morrison came falling out and deploying a small parachute from his right hand.

"Alright, I'm done, let's go!" _Gee Jack is so hardcore._ She praised him as she and Winston went out of the room.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" McCree looked around the launching dock. The Overwatch heroes were all gathered on the dock.

Mei and Hana were looking over their rigging above them. Mei's rigging was a Lo Yang destroyer, with two guns and a huge pair of torpedo tubes. Hana's rigging was complete copy of USS Alabama (BB-60). Both girls look warily at their riggings.

"I don't know how to balance that well…," Mei said as Hana shrugged her shoulders and sighed, dejectedly. "I guess I really should've played, World of Warships before."

On the other side of the dock, Lucio, Pharah and Mercy, looked up to their respective riggings.

"Hmm...I'm the only one who wasn't a battleship." Mercy looked up to her rigging, which was an HMHS Britannic, a famous hospital ship and one of the Titanic-class ocean liners, with concern.

"Need not to worry, doc. Me and my Atlanta (CL-51) will protect you." Lucio made a thumbs up, supporting the doctor who only smiled and nodded.

"A cruiser may not suffice though…" Pharah added as she walk over towards her rigging and looked up again "...I will protect you doctor, me and my _Ford-class,_ USS Enterprise (CVN-80), with all our strength." she declared and stood firmly at Mercy who only blushed and smiled at her.

"W-wait what about me…!?" Lucio tried to ask but the two were completely engrossed with each other, completely ignoring him, making him sighed, dejectedly.

"What's wrong Lucio?" Symmetra walked and stood beside him as Lucio turned to her. "Say Symmetra...is my Atlanta a good ship?" Symmetra stare at him for a moment, pondering his question before she answered.

"The USS Atlanta was actually a very poor ship. Instead of light cruisers, in terms of armour or firepower, it is closer to that of a normal, _average,_ destroyer." she said in simple tone making Lucio's heart break in two.

"It's a good thing your ship is good eh, Symmetra…" he said, lowly, at her but she only smiled and said. "My rigging is a Gearing-class destroyer (DD-710), so I think we're on a same page." she smiled at him making the man's spirit lightened up.

Meanwhile on the other part of launching dock. Zarya, Zenyatta, and Bastion were checking their respective riggings.

"Hmph...Sverdlov-class light cruiser, Mikhail Kutuzov eh. The motherland Russia had provided me a good ship." Zarya boasted with pride and turned her eyes at Bastion and Zenyatta and snorted.

"And what flimsy ships you two got? Hope it will not hinder me." _As if you two will get an even better ship than me,_ Zenyatta looked at his rigging while Bastion made a single beep noise and then Zenyatta said.

"Bastion and I received Alaska-class large cruisers. My own is the USS Alaska (CB-1) and Bastion's is the Hawaii (CB-3)." Zarya gasped in grumbled in shock. Alaska large cruisers were the largest cruisers created by US navy and they far more, outclassed her Sverdlov-class light cruiser.

She gritted her teeth and look away but Zenyatta quickly added. "Do not worry Zarya. We likely will not be in the heat of the battle with you, but in the backline supporting." He said humbly, making the woman frown more in bitter defeat.

On the middle of the dock Amelie, Lena, McCree and Torbjorn were all looking at their own riggings, inspecting each of its parts, checking for faulty. Torbjorn was completely engrossed at his very own rigging, which was Blyskawica, a polish destroyer.

"This is...by far most, the best darn thing I ever receive from someone." jollying around it, he continued inspecting as McCree only looked around and notice Hanzo on the other corner, talking to Genji.

He smiled and at him and continue watching him. "Oh man, what will cupcakes look like in a Nimitz aircraft carrier?" he imagined Hanzo, gliding in the water with his right arm, raising the flight deck, making his muscles underneath, glint and toned in weight. His face turned all red from that making him giggle mentally.

Meanwhile Amelie look in worry at her rigging, which was a Le Fantasque-class destroyer. "It's the fastest ship ever built by France…" she said plainly making Lena notice her.

"What's the matter, luv? Don't you fancy your ship?" Lena asked brightly as Amelie only look away.

"We both get the same class, yours is Le Fantasque while mine is Le Malin. And we're both the fastest destroyer ever built." She said with pride but Amelie only sighed heavily, making the air heavy around them.

"Amelie…"

"How can you all so calm around me...when you know what I did?" she asked in heavy tone, as Lena finally understood her mood. However, a laughter cut in between them as Reinhardt walked towards them and beamed his shiny bright smile at them.

"You're our our comrade, Amelie and we know what truly happened to you. It doesn't matter now because it's in the past. That problem-ship has already sailed. What matters is right now!" Amelie's eyes widened, understanding Reinhardt's words, as a single tear drop from her right eye.

 _Problem-ship….is that a lame pun again._ Lena however only sighed at the old man's puns and smiled at Amelie who has recovered from her sadness.

* * *

Jack landed hard on a rocky part of a coast, below the Watchpoint tower. He huffed puffed as he let go of his hand gripped parachute and looked in front. Ana was there, exactly on the same spot where he had instructed her to wait.

"So how was the meeting?" she asked, jokingly as Morrison laughed. "Heh, as usual they decided nuking the world is the best course of action."

 _Augh...the U.N. and GSS never change_ "We're waiting for you, Commander." Ana said as she and Jack walk towards the launching dock.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Jack entered the launching dock and everyone stood firmly on the ground. Jack inspected everyone first before he cleared his throat and announce.

"As the plan goes, we will proceed to Isla Nublada in Puerto Rico. The temporary base there is almost complete and right after we moved in, we will help Commander Gabriel and Kantai Fleet in defeating the Abyssals." Jack declared as everyone nodded.

"Sorry we're late!" Winston came in rushing and right behind was Sombra who was calm and was walking placidly.

"Sorry about that Jack, Athena has detected at least 3 Arleigh-burke-class destroyers right outside the base." Winston said as Sombra asked him.

"Well then El Kommander, are you going to try our riggings now, are we going to leave this place with a blast?" Sombra asked excitedly as Winston glared at her.

"Looks like we have to leave like that then," Jack said making Sombra's smile widened, as he proceeded.

"Alright, we're going to move out. But we'll have to disable those three ships. Remember only disable everyone, do not kill the crew." Jack commanded as everyone nodded in agreement. Ana then step in and dictated.

"The first ships that will deploy will be… Amelie and Lena's together with Hanzo, Genji and McCree, you all will provide the first fire while me and Reinhardt will follow. Then after that Mei, Hana, Zeigler, Pharah and Lucio will follow, you'll be the mid-team." Ana looked around and then continued

"And as for the rear guard, Commander Morrison, Winston and Sombra, together with Zarya, Zenyatta and Bastion, you all be the rear guard. Everyone understand?"

The group nodded as Jack then pointed to the exit outside the launching dock. "Then let's all go!"

* * *

The 3 destroyers silently stood outside the launching dock of the Watchpoint. It's captain stood inside the bridge, inspecting the exit. "Alright we receive our orders, stop Overwatch at all cost."

He said but suddenly one of the crew shouted. "Detecting movement on the launching dock sir!"

Everyone in the bridge quickly look in front and saw a group of 5 people, gliding on the surface. "Prepare artillery fire, no magitek rigging can withstand-"

"Sir, two of them are going to fire!" one of the crewmen reported as the captain looked in front. Two girls on the group, quickly swerve to left and right and the suddenly both of them bent and launched a group of torpedoes.

"Torpedoes! Evade!" the captain shouted but it was too late, the torpedoes traveled fast and immediately exploded, releasing a dense of fog in front of the ship, blinding them.

"Smokescreen?! Activate Sonar radars, switch to rapid AA's now-!"

"Sir another volley coming!"

The fog in front of them suddenly parted and the captain only stood in his post, shock. A pair of blue dragons and a single green dragon was flying towards them. The creatures then suddenly exploded and turned into a large group of miniature F/A-18F super hornets.

"Oh no... Get to cover!" he yelled as he ducked down, and immediately the F/A - 18 fired its machine guns, shattering the glass and destroying every computer components inside the bridge.

"Is someone hit?!" the captain asked as he slowly peeked to the window. The crew slowly stood and recovered. Other small cuts and bruises, no one was hit by a bullet.

"What the hell…!?" the captain only scowled as one of the crew reported. "Sir they're getting away!"

"After them-augh!" the ship then suddenly rock back and forth as they failed to notice a color violet torpedo hit them and immediately every remaining computer components turned off, their ships engine died and shut down.

"What happened?!"

"EMP, torpedoes sir!" The captain quickly looked back to the launching dock and saw another group exiting. He recognized one of them as the infamous Commander Jack Morrison, he also noticed a Hispanic girl dressed in violet clothing, waving at them and muttering: 'THAT IS AN EMP TORPS, YOU'LL NOT SINK.

The captain growled and quickly asked everyone. "Can some restore the ship, what about the others?"

"Sir it looks like all three of our ships, are crippled." one of the crewmen reported and he only let out a growl of defeat. He turned back to the sea and watch the receding back of the Overwatch commander.

"Goddamit! Report to U.N. Overwatch has escaped!" he shouted as he turned his back away from the sea.

* * *

 **Present time**

"And that what happened to us for the past week." Jack finished his story to Gabriel whose mouth was hanging, from shock and startle.

"Whoa...you just rebelled...like me." Gabriel said as Jack nodded.

"You all did for me...and to save the world?" Jack nodded again...as Kongo and her three sisters exclaimed ohh's and ahh's in excitement, right beside Gabriel.

"It was so surprising and suspense!" Kongo blurted out as Kirishima fixed her glasses, "Indeed! What a beautiful sight!"

"Is everyone alright after that? You didn't encounter any more enemies, right?" Haruna asked as Hiei added. "You're so awesome Rison-san. Gabu-sama is so lucky to have you as a friend!"

Gabriel and Jack quickly blushed as the Strike-commander only said. "Yeah, I guess he was."

"No, _Carino…._ I'm so lucky to have met you." Gabriel said as the two of them stared at each other but then, suddenly, they realized something was wrong.

"Wait a second…" Gabriel slowly turned to the four and shouted. "Since when did you four entered here?!"

Kongo and the other four quickly froze and they all sheepishly and nervously giggle and laugh, "Um well we're actually waiting for you here, Gabu-san, since last night-"

"Last night!?" Jack's face was so completely red that anytime he could explode. All of them stood for a moment which then turned into a minute or even an hour before Gabriel let out a slow chuckle.

"Hahaha…."

Kongo and the rest slowly laugh too...and then all hell break lose as the four of them quickly ran and exited his room.

"Get back here you four dimwitted fast battleships!" Gabriel gave chase to the four leaving Jack inside his room.

Jack didn't follow as he only chuckled happily as he sat down and looked up to the ceiling. "Things are starting to change from now on, I guess…" he said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Beta-read by PixelDemise

Hey guys this is the new chapter. Thank you all for liking my story so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own KanColle and Overwatch :)


	13. Meanwhile with the Overwatch

Chapter 12

* * *

 **Three days later**

Gabriel grumbled as he opened his eyes and looked to his left, at the wall of his dorm. He slowly sat straight up and sighed in silent protest. _Guess I should really accept my punishment this time..._ he thought and remembered what he said to Nagato last week, that he will accept any punishment.

And unfortunately, the Battleship had given a severe punishment to him, and it was hanging on his wall.

"Well I said it... No use whining now." he sighed, dejectedly and begun prepared for today's event.

Fubuki silently walked down the hallway, heads down, and with an uncomprehending face. Trailing behind her, Mutsuki and Yuudachi stared at her with a worried face.

"Fubuki, I think it's not good to meet the morning with a sad face-poi." Yuudachi said, encouragingly. But the destroyer only sighed and grumbled. "I wonder what will happen today, I mean, Gabriel- _san,_ might still be angry at me." she said worried, her fingers fidgeted as she stood in front of their classroom.

"Fubuki-chan, we can't meet him like this then!" Mutsuki said with a burst of energy, trying to encourage her friend but Fubuki only sighed in disappointment again, making her stare only, uncomprehendingly.

"If you're going to stand in there, please move aside, will you." Fubuki turned around, and saw Ooichi and Kitakami, beside her. "Ah, Ooichi- _san,_ Kitakami- _san_." Fubuki said, hesitantly and move to her left.

"Really, are we going to waste our time with him again," Ooichi said but Kitakami countered her, unmindful.

"But Ooichi, we don't have much of a choice, he's our teacher. And a cool one at that." Ooichi blushed and smile as they both entered the classroom, only to stop dead. Both of them stared normally at first but then their eyes began to widened in surprise.

"Wah!" Kitakami smiled and blushed as Ooichi let out a burst of scream of shock. The destroyers outside heard the torpedo cruiser's, making them charged into the classroom and all three of them struck dead in their tracks, mouths hanging in awe and surprise.

Gabriel was sitting on his chair, a book in front of him opened, and he was wearing a tight blue vest over his tight white shirt and black pants but the most shocking part of him was that he was wearing a square -nerdy type glasses.

Gabriel noticing their arrival, looked at them and smile. "Ah, good morning everyone. Nice weather we're having today eh,"

The girls stared in disbelief at first. Their once barbaric destroyer teacher, has completely change into something handsome, sexy and definitely strong aura type of man.

"Well then, shall we start?" Gabriel said with a smile.

* * *

 **Mamiya Sweet's Cafe**

Fubuki, Mutsuki and Yuudachi silently stared down at their ice cream, eyes unmoving and contemplating. It was lunch time and they're about to eat their lunches but they sat unmoved.

"Today's class-" Fubuki began and was followed by Mutsuki.

"Gabu-sama's class today-" and then Yuudachi finished with energy.

"Is so exciting! I never thought he's so good at teaching naval tactics - poi!"

The three girls laughed merrily, livening themselves up. Gabriel's lessons for today were very amazing for the three. They all felt enlightened from their newfound knowledge on naval tactics.

"I never thought Ten-go position would have a lot of positions!"

"So was Genghis Khan's tactics. Those are in lands but I never thought it could work in water too." Mutsuki and Yuudachi giggled and share and while they were still talking, Fubuki looked around the cafe.

 _That's strange, he was usually here._ Fubuki thought with wonder.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

Gabriel silently took a gulp down of his ramen before sighing heavily. His eyes look heavy and despite having a fresh new look and it was only just midday.

 _I never thought...real class will be extremely hard..._ With tired eyes he groggily sat back on his chair and notice the great Battleship Yamato, smiling and holding a huge bowl of ramen. "Good morning, Gabu-san."

"Ah Yamato, sorry didn't notice you there." Yamato gladly sat in front of him and began eating as she asked some questions to him. Her eyes shone, curiously, determined to get answers from him.

"Gabu-san, I heard from Nagato-san about Morrison's daring escape from the U.N. and about the Admiral having on our side. What was it all about?" she slurped the noodles gently, without taking a pause between her words.

Gabriel only smiled and then begun to explain the whole conspiratorial situation. Yamato listened intently and made small remarks and reactions. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from him nor imagine how dire the whole situation is.

"So, from the very beginning, when Jack was torturing you, he only did that because the U.N. was ordering him to do so, and the reason for it is because the U.N. needed the whole Overwatch team complete to defeat the Abyssals?"

"Well... That's only half of it. Another reason was that U.S. trying to reestablish the Trans-Pacific trade route quickly. The country's own, and together with its other neighbor's, economic system was in complete disarray, and it slowly sinking everyone."

Yamato thoughtfully looked down. "Indeed, a lot of people would like to approve to this kind of...plan." she hesitated on the last part as Gabriel only made a sad smile.

"Also...the U.N. wanted to dispose the Overwatch completely and so they send us onto the battlefield, unprepared and completely expose to the unknown enemy. Quite a fitting death for us huh." he said sadly, he stopped and stared down at his ramen, eyes reflecting on the liquid.

"The corruption...I never thought it would be this bad." Yamato stopped eating, she looked down with sadness and disappointment _, and yet this isn't the reason why we must stop,_ and then she looked up to him and smiled.

"But this isn't enough for you stop saving the world, in fact Nagato-san told me that Strike-Commander Morrison had also rebelled against them." she beamed her determined eyes at the Gabriel who looked at her, eyes filled with hope.

 _Yeah...the old softie farmboy, has..._ he thought and chuckled mentally and continue. "Yeah, Jack does." _Jack is indeed a true hero...he risked and sacrificed everything again, just so he could save this world._ Gabriel remembered and just made a reminiscing smile.

"And thus...I made a decision." Gabriel then declared, "I'm going to give this another chance. I'm going to do everything, no more bitter memories, no more regrets and hesitations. I'm going to teach everything to the Kantai Fleet so that we could free our ocean from the Abyssals." Gabriel's eyes shone brightly at Yamato as he bowed at her.

"Yamato-san feel free to support me on this." Yamato smiled at him, gladdened by his request. The girl closed her eyes and then bowed to him.

"Yes Gabu-san, I'll support you."

* * *

 **Isla Nublada - Puerto Rico**

Jack Morrison silently stood high up on the surface of the water. His visors scanning the horizon of the island. His riggings, based on a Montana-class BB's shone brightly against the midday sun.

"I've got you in my sights…" he said as the two triple- gun turrets on his shoulders turned to his right. "Anchor yourself...rifle aim…" he steadied his pulse rifle which he raised after he pointed it at the target.

"Aim...FIRE!" and then a loud bang echoed followed by a loud splash of water. Jack fell to the water, the firepower from his cannons had put off his balance.

"Shit!" he cursed and tried to stand up but couldn't. "Need a help, Jack?" Jack looked up and saw Ana in her Graf Spee rigging. Her two turrets on her waist shadowed him.

"Thanks…" Jack thanked her and Ana pulled him up. She then glanced at him with a worried look.

"You've been practicing for two days straight. I know you wanted to help, but we must follow Mutsu's advice. This training of ours...we're expect to learn all of Kantai Fleet's training in just two weeks. So, as Mutsu's says, take it easy but always be attentive." Ana said, solemnly as Jack nodded.

"It's ok Ana. I just wanted to help Gabe immediately...and to make sure that everyone would survive this."

"We're Jack...we're practicing very hard like you." Ana made a reassuring smile at the Strike-Commander, only to get disturbed as McCree suddenly rush pass between them, screaming his head off.

"I-thought-dreadnoughts-are-very slow!" McCree's rigging was a USS Texas (BB-35) with 5 of his huge two gun turrets hanging on his sides. Winston trailing slowly behind him, grunted.

"Don't lean forward if you want to go slow!" he reminded as the cowboy careened uncontrollably to the right and then to the left.

Jack face palmed at the scene as Ana frown and added. "Jack, I would like to repeat what I'd just said-"

"Woo-hoo! Super fast BB's!" And then suddenly cut in between them, her rigging running high, followed by Lucio, Symmetra and Sombra.

"Wait up!" Symmetra said as she struggled balancing in her Gearing-class rigging.

"Oh, let's get it on!" Lucio said excitedly as he jumped into the air, flipping as he did so, only to land face first on the surface and begin sinking.

"I don't get it…" Sombra wondered as she skidded slowly on her Fletcher-class destroyer. "We all looked like Cirque du Soleil when we escaped... and now we all look like Cirque du Loser." she shrugged her shoulders and continued advancing in a very slow pace.

Ana, deadpanned, stared at the group before sighing again and said. "Jack...as I was saying-"

"You look beautiful as ever, Ana!" Reinhardt interrupted her from the water, making the old sniper glance sharply to him. "My rigging...the unplanned Kriegsmarine ship of the Nazi party, the Grosser Kurfurst, isn't she a babe!?" he asked proudly as Ana observe him, smiling nicely, before saying.

"It is beautiful indeed. However you must know Reinhardt...that all Battleships, regardless of the size, should move forward." Reinhardt grunted in shock and embarrassment...as he continued moving in a very slow reverse speed.

Jack watching the disastrous result of his group, silently watched them, solemnly. And then after a second his shoulders move up as he chuckled underneath his mask. _This is so funny...its just like before..._ he thought happily as he continued watching everyone.

* * *

 **Overwatch Detach HQ - Isla Nublada - Puerto Rico**

In the main island, deep beneath the surface, was the new HQ of the Overwatch. Computers, wires and even screws are scattered all over the floor. The lights are dim, some are even flickering or completely dead. Either way, the new office looked like a haunted mausoleum of a forgotten dead rich man.

"I don't get it...why's there even rats here?" Mercy said as she wave her hand on her feet, shooing a lot of mice away from her. She put the large box that she was carrying on a table and looked around and sighed, disappointedly. The office looks very dirty...and haunted-like, she began to miss her old office.

"Angela, are you alright?" Pharah asked as she stood beside the tired doctor with a small plate of chocolate cake on her right hand.

"I'm fine. How was the cake? I baked it myself.." Angla asked as Pharah's face turned red and the girl stammered.

"W-well...it tasted perfect. The chocolate sprinkles especially." _Chocolate sprinkles?_ Angela looked down to her cake, _but I didn't put...oh no,_ suddenly she stood frozen after she glance behind her and saw her cake, riddled with so called chocolate sprinkles on the counter, where Winston, Zarya and Torbjorn, enjoyingly eating.

"Ah guys...everyone." she called and they turned to her. "I'm really sorry, but I brought some medicine for diarrhea so I think it will be ok... But I think that isn't chocolate... It's… rat droppings"

"BLGRGHRHRH!" Everyone immediately coughed and vomited on the floor, ejecting the cake from their system.

"I knew it…" Hanzo, Genji and Zenyatta, silently watch them from one corner. "Rat's that can fly...how awesome do you think is that, brother?" Genji asked as he watched a winged rat flew right above him, while Hanzo took a sip of his green tea, peacefully, which he got from a large canister standing beside the cake.

"And um, just also in case, I also brought my vaccines for Hepatitis...I think the rats urinated in the tea." Angela added while she checked the canister.

"BLGLRHRHRH!" Hanzo followed and vomited all over the floor, making the other two sighed. "Experience tranquility...I guess." Zenyatta added as a winged rat landed on his head.

* * *

Beta-read by - Pixeldemise

Guys here's the latest chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch and Kancolle


End file.
